


Queen of the Under

by Malvies_toxicaria



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventually sexual content, Evie is a scared baby who becomes a queen, F/F, Hades!Mal, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mal is a demonic underworld goddess, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Persephone!Evie, Rating might change for that, This baby even has a playlist, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: Taking her father's place as ruler of the underworld, Mal found herself with an uneasy feeling of intense loneliness. Peering through her mirror, she one day discovered Evie, and swore that one day, she would be hers.A Malvie love story based on the timeless classic of Hades and Persephone, with more of a modern twist
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, I am suuupper excited about this one and just couldn't wait to get it out! I already have some more chapters lined up for this, so (hopefully) expect frequent updates.  
> Enjoy!

_“MAL!”_

_That voice. That booming, insensitive, callous voice, rumbles and echoes throughout the cavernous underworld mansion._

_“MAL! Where is my wine! You incompetent, sorry excuse of a child!”_

_That rugged sound traveled, reaching Mal in the cellar, violating her ears. Grabbing a bronze goblet from the cabinet, she huffed and rolled her eyes. The sound of her father being his crude and impatient self boiled the cold blood beneath her skin._

_For too long has she endured this. Being abused, treated like a slave, beaten into bending to her father’s every ridiculous whim and will, forced to do his bidding. Being raised and kept around out of so-called “love”, her entire life has been hell; quite literally, being all she’s ever known. Mal still feels the phantom of hot flames around her wrists, the sting of acid on her forearms. Reaching for the goblet stressed her bruised shoulder, the most recent addition to her collection, caused by her father’s hand. Her needed time was quickly minimizing, she couldn't squander her one chance that she had gotten, so she beared through the pain to continue on._

_Mal dug deep into her mind, sifting through her intricate filing system that is her brain, coming upon one of the doors in her mind ready to be opened and unlocked._

_All her life she took every opportunity to observe her father and his dealings. Seeing how the ice in just his stare sent souls cowering; how he laid out his punishments on someone other than her. Feeding his collection of pure souls, whilst abolishing the guilty in ways too cruel for words. She cataloged his routine, took detailed mental notes of his ruling; safely tucking them away in her mind; she knew they would prove useful and important when a certain time comes. Her father had never been any sort of parental figure towards her, treating her more along the lines of a dingy house pet than a daughter. There was no guidance or support into her upbringing, no warm hugs or funny jokes, and absolutely no luxuries of father-daughter heart to hearts that usual families experienced. Maybe once or twice he had showed her how to treat a soul, how to properly extinguish the light in one’s eyes, all purely out of boredom. His teachings were awful and lackluster, and any movement or action Mal took that he did not deem good enough was always met with harsh reprimands. Using Mal as a canvas, painting her pale skin black and blue. True, she is a Demi-God, she retained immortality, but she could still very well feel pain; it was just her unfortunate luck that she could never perish from it. She never really took her father’s scarce lessons to heart, seeing as they were pointless in her mind’s eye, however, if there was one retaining thing she learned from her father, from witnessing screaming souls and murderous greed, it was to show no mercy._

_Popping the cork to the Devil’s blood wine, she heard her father in the distance. He was growing impatient and ill-tempered, nothing new. She heard the smashing of glass and all too common sound of destruction thunder throughout the upstairs. Had it been any other day, she would be forced to clean the mess of her father’s rage, receiving another round of venomous words and gruesome hands. All further adding to the collection displayed upon her small body and further mangling her mind and feeling of self worth. But not today._

_She **will** be free. The thought of spending a never ending life in this place, always ten feet under her father, living most days on the underside of furious beatings and burns while seeking shelter in the other half to recover, was not something she was willing to submit to. Mal glanced around the dark and empty cellar, ensuring she was not followed and no shadows loomed in an overbearing watch. She reached into the zipper pocket on the thigh of her leathers and retrieved the small vial of a patiently brewed concoction._

_She heard from above that her time was short, and continued with her task. The crimson liquid spilled seamlessly into the cup. Mal grinned and felt the power flash behind her eyes; adding just a drop would do more than enough. The substance from the vial was clear, odorless, and tasteless. Her idiot of a father would be none the wiser. Mal growled through her grin as she stared at the green of her eyes reflecting back at her through red._

_“Thanatos. Mortem.” She rolled the words easily off her tongue. Words so close to her, she whispered them with distinct emotion._

_Taking the goblet, she trudged her aching body to her father’s throne room, the grandest foyer in their abode. She managed her way through the dimly lit darkness, quite well adjusted to it by now. Living below life, it was always dark; the only light she’s ever known coming from flames, blue and red, scattered along the floors and walls. Mal never minded the dark, it was quite comforting in fact, like a big shrouding blanket, there to hide and protect; although, the only thing that had ever disturbed her mind when it came to such blackness, were the unspeakable acts that transpired silently and brutally beneath it’s cloak._

_Hades sat in his royal throne, or one he had claimed to be royal, saying it was crafted for only a king befitting true greatness such as he. The seat of stone and leather was adorned with skulls, cracked and shattered, and trinkets the living left for the dead. Clearly he had another meltdown, glass shards littered the floor where Mal walked, piercing and tacking on to the soles of her boots, the adjacent walls gained another layer of scorch marks, and one of his good daggers was plunged into a wooden side table. Mal sighed and felt as if she dodged a fatal bullet, glad she wasn’t on the end of his rage this time._

_Rounding from behind one of the marble columns, Mal approached her father, a fierce scowl twisting her features._

_“Here.”_ _She shoved the goblet up to his face, causing ripples on the surface of the drink._

_Slowly he turned his head, the dark around his eyes strikingly contrasted the ice blue of his irises. Sneering, he snatched the cup from his daughter, jerking her wrist a little too hard with the force, the latest fracture there still was on it’s last leg of recovery._

_“It’s about damn time. You should be thankful I decided to keep the likes of you, I have no time for you to scurry around trying to scribble away your pointless existence. You do as you are told when you are told, stupid girl. Honestly, when will you ever prove to be worth my while.”_

_The words Hades spat with such angry venom should have stung, should have bit violently into her skin and left bleeding marks, but years of relentless torment such as this, both verbal and physical, built quite strong emotional calluses. Mal folded her arms, brushing off her father’s words like meaningless spatter, and watched a little too intently as her father took a sip._

_The crackle of the blue flame in the fireplace stirred, signaling a waver in Hades’ strength. As the burn of the wine rushed down his throat, Hades felt his airway unexpectedly starting to seal itself. He felt his lungs crack and compress, and the beating of his heart sped to an impossible pace. Every part inside of him felt of excruciating pressure and fire, and his very veins throbbed and burst in reaction to an unknown substance, he fell forwards colliding with the rock of the floor. Hearing the crack of his skull was like a abhorrent chime, one that Mal savored. Desperately he looked up to his daughter, trying to claw at her for help, already furious that she had not come to his aid sooner. But what he saw sent a chill, even through him._

_Mal just looked down and smiled, something gut-twistingly deranged. Slowly she knelt next to her father, snaking a hand behind his head as if to comfort and aid his breathing. Instead, she dug her fingers deep into the roots of his fiery blue hair, nails piercing his scalp, and pulled his head up with great force. Hades widened his eyes at his sudden realization; Mal had somehow done this. Mal lowered herself closer to him, and he felt her breath on his skin as it grew colder, and his mind suffocating and slipping further and further into an unimaginable darkness. She ghosted her lips close to his ear._

_“Now you’ll know. What. It’s. Like.” She gave one final yank and took her other hand to firmly grip her father’s face, like he had done to her so many times, forcing his eyes onto hers._

_“Thanatos” she whispered as Hades then fell into that ever sinking abyss of the unknown, falling away into his final death. The blinding flash of his daughter’s green eyes remaining his last sight before his demise._

_Mal rose fully to her feet, proudly admiring her long-awaited dream come true. The time having taken to achieve such a task was grueling, but overall worth every slap, burn and scar. Having been raised in the depths of hell, the only thing Mal knew well, and how to do well, was death. And she knew that is what she was destined to become; even proving her mind and power by accomplishing the feat of killing a god, and a mighty one at that. She smiled wide, grinned even; a wickedly poisonous expression._

_“This is my kingdom now.”_

____________________________________________________________________________

Sunrise in Auradon came much too quickly. With a horrid light searing her eyes from behind her eyelids, Evie fell out of her bed, startled by her third alarm going off, and was sent tumbling to the floor. She ruffled through the sheets in a groggy annoyance to find her phone and shut off the blaring siren that was her alarm. Finally, she recovered it from underneath her pillow and nearly chucked it against the wall in frustration, but she decided against that last minute, seeing as she didn’t have the time or energy to pick out a new one. Falling back to the ground and glancing at her phone, switching off the impeding sound, Evie’s eyes widened upon seeing the time; her first two alarms sounded hours ago and she has no idea how she could have possibly slept through them, seeing as that unholy noise was usually the bane of her existence. It was eleven-thirty, she had slept completely through her morning class and her next design course starts in fifteen minutes. 

Evie shot up from the floor as an anxious panic started to overtake her mind; she was one of those annoyingly prompt and perky students as she loves her classes and has a perfect record, which was now totally out the window. She was now racing around her dorm, tripping over herself, trying to get dressed and gather her supplies at the same time; not to mention she still has her entire face routine to go through, in which now a good half of the steps would have to be skipped. She grabs and throws on the first thing she sees, not really caring about her usual color coordination and matching accessories. A new blouse still resting in it’s shopping bag and the first pair of pants sitting in her dresser drawer will have to do. While fixing the belt on her jeans, Evie clumsily ran her head into the bedroom door, the hard bang seeming to vibrate in her skull and rattle the chirping birds in her head, clearly, it was not on straight this morning. Setting a record time in doing her makeup and sliding into yesterday’s boots, she threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her papers, not bothering to shove them away in her already crowded bag, and stumbled out of her room; extra careful not to smack her head on yet another door.

Evie sprinted across the campus lawn, not caring about how difficult it is to run in heeled boots or how the damp grass was surely soaking through suede, and into the fashion building. The only perk of her tardiness was the rush for the elevators had passed and she wouldn’t have to exert her poor body further by scaling up four flights of stairs in chunky heels. She burst into her illustration classroom, her body and mind still half asleep and completely out of breath. Her bag hung off her shoulder, her work was disorganized, and her straightened blue hair was messy and frazzled from the speed of her sprint. She looked around, avoiding the eyes of her peers, who she knows are giving her strange glares, and noticed the absence of her instructor. Moving her eyes to the clock, she saw that somehow, she arrived to class with five minutes to spare.

Evie sighed, relieved and a little in disbelief, and made her way to her usual seat next to her best friend and roommate. She plopped down in a huff, finally allowing herself a moment to breathe and ran her fingers along tangled strands of blue, trying to tame it back down.

“What happened to _you_?” The boy chuckled and raised his brow, his freckled face twisting with a playful smirk as he took in his friend’s unusually disheveled appearance. Evie was never one to show up in anything less than on trend.

Evie scoffed and, in turn, playfully smacked his shoulder; maybe a bit too hard, she often didn't know her own strength. “You know damn well, Carlos! Why the hell didn’t you wake me up?!”

Both Evie and Carlos are majors in the fashion department, their schedules are almost identical with a few differing classes here and there. Their morning sessions were both different, Carlos having World Cultures and Evie intro to costume design, but they were both held at the same time. Every day they help each other to wake up and get ready, kind of a normal routine since they were in middle school. This morning, however, Evie was so far deep into sleep that not even Carlos and his usual effective techniques could get her to wake.

“Hey!” Carlos rubbed his shoulder in mock offense. “I tried! You were seriously out cold.” He leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a hushed whisper. Not wanting to ask, but knowing it has to be done due to the amount of past instances, “Were you drinking again?” 

Evie looked to Carlos, her brown eyes wide, she wanted to be offended by his asking, but she ultimately couldn’t, knowing his heart was in the right place. It’s true she had fallen victim to the pleasurable danger and numbness of alcohol not so long ago in the past. Nights of downing whiskey and wine had left her quite experienced with many a hangover, empty bottles used to line her room, and more often than not she would find terribly scrawled drawings of an even worse design drunkenly taped on the walls or thrown on the floor. They were certainly not her proudest moments. However, her drinking issue has gotten better lately, pushing herself to not fall back into old habits and temptations. 

“No! I wasn’t!” Evie shook her head trying to plead her case. She ran her fingers through her long, blue, now untangled hair and sighed, laying her chin to rest in the palm of her hand. “I just, had a rough night.” She furrowed her brows, thinking back, “It’s weird, almost every night feels super unsettling. Like, someone is watching me or something; I barely get any sleep anymore.”

Evie rubbed her temple tiredly, already feeling a migraine coming on; the third one this week. She knows she hadn’t been drinking lately, so surely, she must be going mad. Carlos blinked, not quite knowing what to say, he hadn’t really heard of an instance like this pertaining to Evie, so he decided to simply state the obvious, hoping his words would provide some sort of reassurance. 

“Eves, you know you and I are the only ones who can get into our dorm. No one was there.”

“I know, I know. It’s.. been happening a lot lately, and not just in our dorm.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled out her notebook, seeing her instructor entering the room. She doesn’t feel like exploring the far reaches of her mind, she simply just doesn’t have the energy. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Carlos brushed some of his bleach white locks aside, feeling a bigger wave of concern. “Evie-”

“Just, _drop it_ for now. Okay?”

Carlos closed his mouth and frustratedly sighed, he knows better than to push Evie when she’s in a mood, so he decided to let her be for now and push his thoughts and worries aside, sadly turning his attention to the instructor beginning their class.

____________________________________________________________________________

The clanging and dragging of shackles and chains bounce and echo along the cavernous walls; blue and purple flames lining the path danced from the brush of the passing of two figures. A boy, no more than twenty, guided a shackled middle-aged man down the dark and ominous hall. The poor man trembled erratically, and sweat beaded while dried blood stained his skin. The boy brushed his long, jet hair behind his shoulders; taking notice of the man’s obvious fear, he smirked fiendishly, deciding to have a little fun and play into it. He smacked his hand jokingly upon the man’s shoulder, sending him into an even worse shudder. If he weren’t already dead, the man surely would have croaked from a heart attack.

“Hey, just play your cards right and _maybe_ she’ll cut you a deal.”

The man looked back and paused for a moment, a faint glint of hope in his clouded eyes. The boy kept a bored yet smug expression, he forcefully shoved the man forward, instructing him to keep moving. 

“Then again,” he continued, nearing the large metal doors of their destination, “The last poor soul that tried to reason with her, let’s just say it took me weeks to find all the pieces to his skull.”

The man’s fearful eyes widened and his face paled as he gulped. The boy snickered with a cocky grin and pushed open one of the large looming double doors. Intricate carvings of dragons and skulls adorning the doors seemed to come alive under the light of the colored flames.

With a loud creak permeating the dreadful silence, the man was thrown inside. Stumbling a few steps in, he fell to his knees, the cracking of joints and clunking chains sounded loudly throughout the chamber.

Before him sat the diety that every soul utterly feared. Upon her throne, sat a girl, quite young to be in power; but stories and gruesome tales of her terror and treachery reached ears of every realm, further building the fear and reputation associated with her name. Casually, she was sitting back and had her legs outstretched over the side of her seat. The pale of her skin seemed to glow in contrast to the dark, and her violet-blue hair fell in waves upon her leather-clad shoulders. Her green eyes were directed downward, gazing intently into a hand mirror, and full lips quirked into a twisted smile. 

Gently, she set her mirror down, like it was the most delicate of treasures in her possession, and shifted her position. Jade cut eyes traveled to the pathetic man shivering before her. She leaned to rest her forearms on her knees, the power resonating from her being thickened the air. At first, her expression was dead and unreadable, just staring with narrowed eyes, then a low and sickening laugh sounded from her throat.

“So,” her voice was soft but dripped of a raspy poison, “I see you think it wise to try and steal from me.”

The man before her cowered and shook his head, crawling on trembling limbs. His voice cracked with fear, he should have known such a risky and foolish endeavor would lead him right here, “N-no! No! You don’t understand! my-”

With a bored wave of her pale hand, a grotesque snap echoed around the chamber. The once shaking man fell limp to the floor with the snapping of his neck, sending him into his final death.

The boy who witnessed the entire ordeal, without a single flinch, raised his brows. He folded his arms and sauntered up to Mal, casually stepping over the body, as it was a normal occurrence.

“A little brutal, don’t you think? Poor guy didn’t even get a chance to speak.”

Mal rolled her eyes, giving her right hand a dead expression.

“He didn’t deserve one.”

She picked up her mirror and resumed her previous position, swinging her legs over the side of her throne. “That sniveling fool should have considered the consequences, Jay. I mean, what kind of idiot would deliberately try to steal from _my_ stocks?Any explanation he could have given would’ve earned him nothing, plus, all his quivering and pleading annoyed me.”

Jay rolled his own eyes, Mal certainly had her own unique way of running things, and it was a little disturbing just how frightening she could be. Jay then took notice of the mirror in Mal’s hands. She seemed to have really taken a shine to the thing lately, which is quite odd seeing as she is far from the vain type, carrying it around wherever she trodded around her lair. Usually it sat alone and gathering dust in her workspace, he wondered what about it was suddenly so interesting.

“Are you oogling into that mirror _again_?”

Mal growled, curling her lip into a playful little sneer, the only person to ever speak to her with such audacity was Jay. However, she allowed it, him being her ever loyal companion. She won’t admit it, but Mal enjoyed his company, and thankfully for him, she treated him more like a brother than a minion.

“I don’t oogle” she rebuffed.

Delicately she traced her fingers along the mirror, for a moment simply just admiring it’s structure. She doesn’t want to reveal the true purpose as to why it’s always by her side, not yet, and certainly not in front of Jay; she would never hear the end of it. The bordering black rim was adorned with gold filigree and inset in the borders were four good-sized pearls, glistening as if they were molded from silk. The sound of Jay’s irritating snickering broke her trance, she didn't look back to him but she rolled her eyes with such force they might've fallen out of her skull.

“Okay, _sure_.” His blatant sarcasm kneaded at Mal’s patience. 

“Shut up. Now, go be of use. Collect his soul and put it with the others, then toss his body in the river.” The river of souls was getting a pretty good dose of bodies to consume and devour lately.

“Yes ma’am” he huffed with a snark, and Mal just waved him off.

A loud, cracking roar of a sudden fire burst to life on its own in the fireplace. Once seeing that Jay and his incessant pestering was gone with the body, she waved her hand across the glass of the mirror.

Reacting to her summoning magic, a swirl of blurry hues clouded the reflective surface before finally settling into a clear image. Mal felt that strange new spark return to ignite under her skin when her eyes fell upon her newly acquired addiction.

Using her mirror as the only window to the land of the living, she gazed at the image that formed.

There, sitting in the all too bright, burning light of day, sat a girl unlike any other. She's unnaturally beautiful, and Mal often wondered how she was stuck with the unfortunate circumstance of being born a human, when she clearly had the qualifications to be the most gorgeous goddess Mal had ever seen. The boy sitting across from her was annoyingly chatty, but it was never him that captured Mal’s attention in the first place. She gestured for the mirror to focus in on only the girl; she smiled as her annoying friend talked, even breaking a laugh now and then. Mal sometimes even found herself smiling along and wished she could hear just what sort of melodious sound could come from such a stunning being.

Mal felt the draw of the girl’s warm brown eyes, felt the glow of her smile and addiction of her charm, even though they were a literal world apart. She licked her lips and grinned, this girl’s beauty was unmatched. Her with the enchanting smile and blue hair. This girl, Mal just knew..Is absolutely something special.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow managing through the rest of all the day’s classes, Evie found herself in dire need of coffee. Sadly, she couldn’t yet afford for her day to be finished, she still has a paper to write and a project to finish, if there was any hope for her to stay awake, she needed caffeine. Sluggishly, she approached her favorite coffee shop, thankfully it was only a five minute walk from campus, for she felt if she had to trudge any further, her body would surely give out from exhaustion; She was clearly running on empty, as Evie tried to push open the pull door. Once she eventually figured it out, thanks to the odd looks from passerby’s, she entered the shop, too tired to try and hide her embarrassment; the strong, welcoming scent of fruit and fresh coffee was like a refreshing slap in the face. Evie ordered her usual latte, this time iced with an extra shot as hot drinks tend to more often than not make her sleepy. Sipping her drink and enjoying the bitter and invigorating taste, she scanned the tables in her vicinity, she found Carlos sitting in a corner booth, on time, right where he’d said they would meet. She walked over and set her drink on the table and pulled her long sapphire hair into a high ponytail before taking a seat across from her friend.

“Look at you! Managing through the whole day, I’m proud of you, girl!”

Her tiredness was evident, but Evie chuckled at Carlos’s perky comment, her best friend always was a ray of sunshine, cheering her up whenever she needed it most. She took another sip of her latte.

“Yeah, barely. Pretty sure I zoned out my entire culture class, I don’t remember a single thing that my professor said.”

Carlos laughed and started to comment, but something in Evie had subconsciously blocked him out. She felt it. That uncomfortable paranoia swelling low in her body and spiderwebbing into every limb from being watched. A feeling she has recently become unwillingly familiar with, and always made her sick to her stomach. Her spine stiffened and shoulders tensed, she felt her mouth run dry and her red-brown eyes darting quickly and repeatedly in every direction. Her stomach twisted in a nervous, anxious knot as she felt them; eyes boring into her. Like they were just inches behind her, waiting for just the right moment. It was a terrible feeling, one that never seemed to leave her alone, causing her to be continuously on edge and constantly checking her back and her surroundings. Spastically, she turned her head twice over both her shoulders, her blue ponytail swishing with her movements; Evie knew there was nothing and no one there to catch in the act, but the sure intensity of those unyielding invisible eyes had her body react instinctively.

“-vie?” A muffled sound broke through her mind’s barrier and the surrounding blockade of ringing silence to her ears, “Evie!”

She jumped and snapped her head back to the boy in front of her, still not entirely paying attention or thinking about the words coming from her own mouth. “Hm? Yeah, that’s fine…. That’s good.” She glanced over her shoulder again as she mumbled, then felt a gentle hand upon hers, causing her to jump once again at the sudden touch.

“Hey, are you okay? What’s going on?” Carlos coated his voice to sound relaxing and welcome. Over the many years he has known Evie, Carlos discovered there was a certain tone of voice he used that would always relax and help to ease her into calmer waters whenever she gets a little too stressed.

Evie knows Carlos just as well as he knows himself, and she knows that look on his face. That look of concern and worry for her well being, and that very often used tone of voice, acting like it was a magical stress relief button. She’s seen that soft glint in his eyes all too many times, usually after Carlos found her two whiskey bottles deep or starting awake from vivid nightmares that forced Evie to relive her past within her sleep. Even then he was always just as understanding and compassionate as he is now, never seeming to say the wrong thing, or shy away from Evie when she fell into her deepest holes and longest emotional ruts.

Evie clears her throat and does her best to shake back into her concentration.

“I-uh…” she took a frustrated breath, this recent feeling of hers is not something she likes to talk about. Not even with Carlos, it’s strange and unnatural not to mention entirely unrelatable, but he would never stop asking, out of concern, unless she told him at least something. She sighed defeatedly and leaned in to speak in a quieter tone, certainly not wanting any prying ears to catch wind of her situation and thinking it to be a pathetic scheme for attention.“Okay, remember what I told you earlier?” 

Carlos furrowed his brows for a moment in thought. “That, you feel like someone is watching you?”

She swallowed uneasily and nodded, “Yeah.” Evie shook her head and felt her eyes strangely starting to well with unwanted tears. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to talk about it, just for the feeling of relieving only one small weight from her chest. “God, Carlos, it’s been getting worse! No matter where I go, I feel it. I feel _them_. They’re staring, watching and waiting for me to make some kind of move or mistake. They’re always there!”

“Who, Evie?”

Tears were now falling in broken streams, finding she was revealing more than she had originally wanted to, “I don’t know! I-it’s awful and it’s becoming relentless. I-” she sobbed and her voice cracked with the full weight from her emotions, “I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Carlos felt his heart sink deep in his chest, at first he wondered how he hadn’t noticed Evie’s unusual behavior and her staying up and awake through most nights. Seeing Evie so tired and strained was alarming and he couldn’t quite understand where this new fear had come from or what could have possibly brought it on. Evie and her new life here in Auradon was as normal as it could get, and Carlos knew that was exactly what she had always wanted. His poor friend, who was always so perky and refined, was now crying her eyes out in the middle of the coffee shop. Her emotions had mixed with her exhaustion, causing her brain to malfunction and her entire self just start to shut down. He slid out from his seat and stood next to Evie, rubbing her arm as he wrapped his own around her shoulders, squeezing her tight. He’s glad she’s opening up, but here, out in full view of the public, is not the place to do it.

“Okay, it’s okay.” He coos, trying to ease Evie into at least a calmer state. Truthfully, he doesn’t know if things will actually be okay, he’s not sure how to address a predicament such as this or how to help rid Evie of her growing paranoia. Carlos felt Evie bury her head into his torso, she shook her head against him denying his reassurance, she knew things like this don’t just stop, and no amount of pointless therapy or soothesaying could get it to do so. Carlos assumed this feeling could only worsen if she continued to go without rest. Gently he pulled Evie from her seat, feeling a little resistance on her part, but ultimately succeeding in getting her up. “Evie, c’mon, let’s go. Let’s head back to the dorm. You need to get some sleep.”

She shook her head again, leaning her tired body entirely on his for support and pulled his shirt into tight fists.

“Yes, Evie. C’mon, I’ll stay with you. I’ll watch out while you sleep and I won’t leave your side; promise. I won’t let the bad guys get you.”

Slowly, Evie seemed to have quieted her cries as she thought around Carlos’ offer, and for a moment she held still. Then she nodded to agree and let Carlos lead. She could feel how angry her body was, having been deprived from sleep for much too long. She went through the reassurances in her head, Carlos will be there, he’ll watch over her, he’ll drive those nasty eyes away so she could recharge. She didn’t want to rest, to let her guard down, but her internal war was drawing to a close and her mind rose the white flag in surrender to her body.

Gathering what little they brought, Carlos led Evie out of the shop and back to their dorm, taking caution around corners and up the stairs and she was slipping in and out of consciousness as they ventured. Finally he picked her light figure up and placed her gently in her bed where she finally let the grace of sleep overtake her body.

____________________________________________________________________________

Blue embers danced along her fingertips, watching as she moved her fingers in graceful motions, seeing how they seemed to jump from one finger to the other. Sitting high atop a broken pillar that stretched halfway to the tall ceiling, Mal took a good, long look. She admired her luxurious hell mansion and all that was in it; large rooms adorned with the finest furnishings, her ever-growing piles of trinkets and treasures, her glorious throne where she spent most of her finest time, and, of course, how she held more power than any diety ever mentioned. She has it all. Yet still, something was missing. Something she suddenly found to be quite important.

Mal had never been one for such trivial and weak notions such as feelings, most of whatever emotion she had was furiously beaten and forced out of her body until it was all replaced with nothing but numbness. However, with every passing moon, she felt some sort of stirring form low in her chest, then spreading like a vile plague as it grew stronger, that gaping hole in her chest growing wider. She was lonely. Terribly so.

Of course, Mal has Jay, and he’s much welcome company, but this new feeling spans much farther and deeper than just simply wanting a friend. She craved something else entirely, something that no deity like her has ever felt before.   
Love. A strange concept indeed.

Still sulking atop that pillar, her chest felt heavy with incomprehensible weight and her dark heart sank deep with emptiness. She reached and pulled out her mirror, maybe hoping to fill some of that aching void. Gesturing, she summoned her view to the outside world, calling upon the image of her affection. It took a moment for the mirror to locate and conjure, but then blue cloudiness swirled and shaped into the girl she had discovered, that she had been obsessively watching. Mal immediately felt the cold and angry demeanor behind her emerald eyes soften, a small hint of a smile even played upon her lips. Still sparking bright blue embers, Mal took the very tips of her fingers and softly traced the features of the girl’s face, like a fine drawing, leaving trails of blue behind that eventually fade into the air.

She looks so peaceful...and beautiful as she slumbers, something Mal herself doesn't really do. Reaching so close, it’s almost as if Mal could feel the soft of her skin through the glass.

Perhaps this feeling, this sudden vibrato Mal feels somewhere in her body every time she lays eyes upon this girl in her mirror meant something, maybe there’s even more to it than she originally thought. Strange. 

Every past time she used her mirror to look upon the living, never has she felt like this. Usually, she gets quite bored with humans and their normalcy and stupidity; not to mention they're such fragile things, crying and pleading for help at the smallest of cuts and scrapes; please, Mal had endured _far_ worse, keeping her mouth forcibly shut all the while. Then somehow, in search of some form of entertainment or inspiration, she stumbled upon this blue-haired girl and hasn’t been able to look away since.

What is it about her? Why does Mal always want to look at her, and _only_ her? Quelling her usual long sought searches for the vivid scenery of nature in favor of _her_. And what is this feeling? This uncomfortable knot of giddiness her stomach twists itself into every time she lays eyes upon that new shade of blue. Is this strange, sickening, and unfamiliar feeling...love? No, it can’t be, she had concluded long ago that she’s incapable of feeling such emotions, no matter how much she longed to. However, she has this unexplainable desire to see the girl, to talk to her, to touch her, to _feel_ her.

And she will.

“Jay!” Mal summoned, making sure her voice would echo through the walls and reach the boy wherever he may be in her manor.

In the mere fraction of a minute, he came crashing in, boots clapping against the stone floor, ready to heed his boss’ orders. Mal spied him below, looking confused as he scanned for her presence, as she was not in her usual thinking place.

“Up here, you dimwit.”

Jay trailed his gaze upward to follow Mal’s voice. Seeing her, just casually atop that broken pillar, silently bragging about her superhuman abilities, he folded his arms and raised a questioning brow.

“Yes?” 

Mal smirked and slid off her spot, landing expertly in front of Jay, not even flinching from the height of her decent. Clutching her mirror, she sauntered up to him, her eyes flashing a bright and dangerous jade.

“I have a job for you….”

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Nestled in her bed of blankets and pillows, Evie finally stirred. Slowly and sleepily she opened her eyes; taking a minute for the haze and fog of sleep to clear, she sat up and stretched. Pulling her long idle muscles in all directions, pulling out the tightness there, felt wonderfully invigorating. With a few blinks, her eyes finally adjusted to the world around her, coming to a clear image she saw Carlos sitting by her bed, wearing a goofy grin. She was relieved to see that he kept his word to keep watch over her, not that she had any doubts in the first place, Carlos was always one to come through.

“You feeling better?” He asked with a smile, happy to see she had finally showed signs of life.

Evie rubbed her eyes and arched her back for another stretch. “What time is it?” She groggily slurred.

Carlos laughed a little at Evie’s sleepy state. “It’s six-thirty.”

Evie knit her brows in confusion and ran her fingers habitually through her hair with her eyes still halfway closed, “I only slept for three hours?” That wasn’t nearly enough sleep that Evie knew she needed, but still, she felt oddly refreshed.

“No,” Carlos chuckled, his freckles seemed to dance along with his smile, “You slept through the rest of yesterday; it’s six-thirty Friday night.”

Hearing that, Evie paused her running fingers and her brown eyes grew wide. “I slept through the whole day?!” She quickly fumbled for her phone, switching it on and glancing at the time and notifications (There were a lot), “I slept through all my classes!”

Frantically, Evie stumbled from her nest and sifted around her chaotic mess of a room, searching for her papers and projects she had neglected to finish. She was not one to reject her homework, usually, she loved getting lost in her tasks and even enjoyed the projects that were assigned. She prided herself on that once perfect record of hers, another achievement gunned down by poor decisions. 

Carlos sighed and ran his own fingers along his dark roots, a habit he and Evie share. Grabbing a panicked Evie by her shoulders, he gently but sternly lifted her and sat her back on her bed.

“Evie, Evie listen. It’s okay.” He offered a calming smile, “I talked to your professors and they all gave you an extension for your work. Relax, you really needed to sleep.” Gently he placed a hand under her chin, “You’ve been wearing yourself thin.” Even with what her mother had put her through, Carlos had never seen Evie work her mind and body so raw, all out of perpetual fear.

Evie formed a quick, but unconvincing smile, and took Carlos’ hand from beneath her chin with both of hers. “I’m okay. Thank you for getting me that extension.” She pulled him in for a quick hug, hoping false assurances will ease up his worries for the time being. “I’m feeling a lot better, honest. I know you’re worried about me, but don’t be, okay? I’m a big girl and got some much-needed rest and I feel pretty good. Now-” She sprang up from her bed and pulled Carlos along to his feet, “let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving.” She smiled. Her body was quickly catching up to the realization that she hadn't eaten dinner last night or anything today.

Carlos rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled along. It was obvious Evie was being avoidant about the subject of herself. Which was odd because usually, that was her favorite topic. Something big was going on inside her head, never had he seen her so paranoid and despondent. Carlos was still very much worried, not buying Evie’s claims for a second, he’s seen that little twitch she gets whenever she lies; but for now, he figured he should let Evie relax and ease at her own pace somewhat peacefully into the weekend ahead of them.

//////////////////////

Even though it being seven in the evening, the sun was just starting to set. The sky glowed of deep oranges and yellows and the air was getting chilly as the sky grew darker. Evening was a beautiful time, cascading over Auradon and painting it’s scenery with a rich combination of darks and lights. Crossing the campus lawn to the dining hall, Evie looked happily up at the sky, admiring the hues. She always had an affinity for colors, how there are so many different shades and variants, and how just the right one could really make an outfit shine. As she dreamily gazed, something peculiar caught her eye, there was another color in the mixed palette of the sky. A vibrant blue, like neon, with flashes of bright green. That was quite an unnatural anomaly, she had never seen anything like it. She stopped for a moment, wanting to watch the sight and the sun as it sank and disappeared into the ground from the sky above.

Carlos was a few paces ahead and hadn’t noticed she had stopped, he was used to Evie lagging shortly behind, she was very much an observer, fully taking in all the sights of the world around her that she had been denied for most of her life. Enthralled by the sonata of colors, Evie herself didn’t notice the oncoming roll of thick, black fog gathering menacingly around her feet, forming like a small ocean around her ankles. Finally, the sun and it’s light had set, replacing the warm yellows and oranges with cool blues and greys. She took a deep, relaxing breath, filling her lungs with the brisk nighttime air. She moved to take a step forward to catch up with Carlos and give him a full report of the strange colors she saw above.

However, as if manifesting from the darkness itself, a sudden hand had emerged and snaked around her waist. Her eyes widened, Carlos was very far ahead and she felt a cold rush of fear spike her blood. Evie tried to resist the entrapping force around her waist, but someone was grabbing her, pulling her back; someone very strong.

“Carlos!!” She screamed, catching his attention, when another large hand closed around her mouth, forcibly muffling her cries for help and making it difficult to breathe.

Carlos whipped around so fast it was dizzying, hearing Evie’s sudden chilling screams. He looked back to see what was causing the blue-haired girl such distress, he expected her to be suddenly shivering or searching frantically for some sort of transparent stalker, what he saw was that Evie’s delusions weren’t so imaginary after all. Behind her stood a boy, about their age, but obviously much stronger and had a clear advantage of stealth. His large arms restrained Evie against her will, she was kicking and pulling, her nails were too short for her to claw her way free, and it seemed the more she struggled the tighter his hold became; almost to the point where he could have easily cracked one of her ribs.

“Evie!” Without a single thought regarding his actions, Carlos ran, sprinting back to Evie and her captor. The other boy saw Carlos quickly nearing and apparently was growing tired of Evie’s persistent struggling. Keeping a strong arm around her waist, the boy moved his hand from her mouth into his pocket. Evie gasped for air all while still trying to pry this vice-like grip away, expending what little breath she gained screaming for her friend. 

Panic set in as the campus was fairly empty, all other students were either attending evening classes or grabbing a late dinner in the dining hall. No one was close enough around to witness or even hear any of what was taking place. Carlos was halfway across the lawn when he saw this other boy retrieve something out of his leather pants pocket, Carlos couldn't make out what exactly it was seeing as it was clenched tightly in his hand. The stranger brought his large hand back up close to Evie’s face, opened his clamped fist, and blew. A bright blue powder, like little flaming stars, flew from his palm and surrounded over Evie’s face, filling her nostrils.

She tried with all her strength to resist, but with her erratic and panicked breathing, she unwillingly got a good whiff of the powder. It didn’t smell of anything in particular, but it stung her insides and made her nose feel as if it were suddenly gushing blood. Immediately upon inhaling the foreign substance, Evie felt her brain go fuzzy and numb then her body falter and go suddenly limp, falling into a deep unconscious.

“No!” Carlos finally reached to where Evie was being held, tears clouding his vision, obscuring any good look he could hope to obtain of the perpetrator, “What did you do to her?!!”

The mysterious boy easily lifted Evie’s near lifeless body into his arms and smirked, “Sorry, bro, just doing my job.” Carlos balled his hands into tight fists, turning his knuckles white, ready to strike. The boy laughed at such an ill-conceived gesture, “What Mal wants, she gets.”

With a quick upward nod of the boy’s chin, the black fog hazing the ground gathered and culminated around the boy and Evie, encasing them in a cyclone of darkness.

“Evie!!” Carlos cried; striking the fog in a thinly veiled attempt to possibly catch the attacker. But as soon as his fist brushed into the smoke, it caved in upon itself with great force, then dissolved into the ground. The boy and Evie were gone.

Carlos stood in complete and utter disbelief; what on earth had just happened? He had never seen a disappearing act like that before, especially not by any felon. Criminals around Auradon were never so smart as to even forge a plan for easy getaway in the first place. He wasn’t sure what exactly to do, his mind was reeling from shock and he felt strong, overpowering emotions crash into him like a ten ton semi. Evie was gone. He had stupidly let himself think her fears were nothing but strange imaginings, leaving his place by her side like an idiot. He fell defeated to the earth, the damp grass soaking through his jeans. He banged his fist hard into the soil as hot tears streaked and fell down his cheeks. His mind had stopped working and his limbs froze in place, locking him in his position on the cold ground. He wanted to do something, to scream for help, call the cops, anything to just bring Evie back. But who would believe such a foolish tale of people appearing from nowhere and escaping through smoke as if they had simply sunk and merged into the ground below. Anyone would think he had completely lost his marbles. Carlos was fully on his own.  
As he crouched into the ground, an inner voice relayed a small detail. The boy who took Evie was simply a pawn, mentioning a name of the true villain, a name that haunted the back of his mind, making itself known to be important.  
Mal.

Someone by the name of Mal had sent a lackey to abduct Evie. He’ll find her, he has to. Although, his body wouldn’t listen to the commands given by his mind. Joints achingly locked in place, Carlos just remained on the ground and cried. Cried for hours, well into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s warm. Strangely so for a winter night. Her body may welcome and relish the heat, but Evie’s head was screaming bloody murder. Every part of her felt achy and throbbing with woozy pressure. Slowly she brings her body up to a sit, trying to think through the splitting pain in her head and the stiffness in her bones. The last thing she remembers, she was walking with Carlos, across campus to the dining hall, she stopped to see the lights of the sky, and then darkness.

Feeling dizzy from uprighting herself, Evie attempted to steady her sore body and gripped the surface beneath her for ground, but what she felt under her palms was not grass or concrete from where she was last. It was soft, comfortable even. Despite her growing feeling of terror and unnerve, she opened her eyes, praying this softness was from her own bed, in her dorm, with Carlos waiting by her side. Her eyes fully opened and gained back their vision, and she was, in fact, not in the bleak comfort of her campus housing.

Her vision cleared after a few blinks, and her eyes started darting in every direction, surveying the area.

Evie found herself lying upon a large bed, easily big enough for two; the plush comfort she felt was coming from the exquisite dark purple silk sheets that lined the mattress. The bed itself was centered in some kind of a large, spacious, bedroom, but something about it felt tremendously off. Scanning the interior, she noticed the walls seemed very cavern-like, made of stone, and no windows. It’s eerily dark, painting every space in between the other with inky shadows, the only light here was coming from flames in sconces lining the walls, giving the atmosphere an out of place, gentle feeling.

Evie placed a sudden hand to her temple with another wave of throbbing aches pounding and crashing against her skull, pulling her away from her observations. It was then that she jumped, feeling something restricting her fast and stretching movements, looking down she noticed her new wardrobe. Her casual jeans and blouse she had hastily threw on the other morning were replaced with a long, blue, velvet dress. Red filagree popped in decorative places contrasting to the blue, giving it a feel of elegance, the sleeves were long, coming to open flares at the ends, and there was a long slit in the skirt of the dress, traveling up and ending at her mid thigh close to her hip. Not sure she would have chosen this particular garment, being a little too revealing, but whoever did had a strange, twisted taste, and maybe had caught on to her fondness for blue.  
Nerves simmered in the back of her mind, being in this new dress, means she somehow had gotten out of her old clothes; or that someone had done that for her. She felt entirely sick at the thought, of some stranger stripping her while she lie in an unconscious state, seeing her exposed and helpless, doing things to her that would leave her sore and in need of a ten hour shower; she felt entirely sick that it happened again.

Evie shifted more upright, finding that the off-shoulder dress was very tight, hugging every inch of her body and her curves a little _too_ well. Strangely, her body didn’t ache in a way she had come sadly used too, she merely just found herself in new clothes. Although, she did have the familiar disdaining feeling of harsh and touchy hands lingering on almost every inch of her body.

Trying to calm her breaths and her shaking hands, Evie carefully slid herself off the fine mattress. The stone floor felt oddly warm on her bare feet, like there was a strong inferno lying deep in the earth underneath. Her heartbeat drummed loudly in her ears, almost splitting them with the beat, not bothering to look around further, scared of what sort of twisted instruments of torture or evidence of unholy actions she might find in a place like this, she shuffled her way to the door.

Careful not to attract attention to her roaming with any sort of noise, she silently slipped out the door and padded down a dark corridor; She stayed close to the wall and found herself squinting, trying to get a better look into her gloomy surroundings. Wherever she was, it’s awfully dark. Every warning sign contrasted the dark by flashing bright red in her mind, she’s been in tough situations before, but not so much as being kidnapped and taken somewhere new. Pushing past her fear, Evie kept walking, searching for a way out. There seemed to be other doors along the long hallway, but it’s likely none of them led to an exit, and most of them were barred anyway. All Evie had the option to do was keep along the straight path until she found a light.

Finally after tip toeing until her feet ached from the pressure, the darkness of the corridor tapered off, giving way to another, cavernous room, much larger than the bedroom she was just in, this being more like a living foyer with one of those tall ceilings and hanging chandeliers. She blinked a few times to adjust, thankfully she can actually see in this room. As her vision brightened, Evie found herself wandering a few feet away from the back of, what seemed to be, a large chair?

No, more a throne. Or at least a very twisted version of one.

Blue and violet flames crackled and danced in the enormous fireplace just beyond, reflecting colorful mixes of light all throughout the large space, having them dance along every crack and crevice of surrounding rock. Tucking escaping strands of blue behind her ear, Evie let her eyes wander, finding nothing but an empty room, no one seemed to be around. She was about to breathe relief, thinking she was in a clearing of safety for the time being, until an echoing, yet soft voice tore the uncomfortably dreadful silence.

“I see you’re finally awake.”

Evie nearly jumped out of her skin, hearing such a sudden voice ring out of complete nowhere. She wanted to flee, but had no idea where to, quite frankly, she didn’t even know how exactly she had gotten to even this room. It was also doing no help that her feet were pinned entirely to the floor by invisible nails, so all she could do was frantically swivel her head, searching for the culprit as it’s voice continued. 

“It’s a good thing too, I thought I was going to have to beat Jay’s sorry ass for being too rough with you.”

Again the voice spoke, easily and calm. Evie wracked her brain, taking in the sound and studying, but she couldn’t quite decode it. It was soft and musical, quite easy on the ears, but with a low and steely undertone that implied power. As her mind jumbled itself, there was shuffling from the throne's face as the voice’s owner stood, making themselves known. Evie trailed her eyes with every movement, catching a wavy head of indigo as the stranger waltzed around the bulk of the throne and came to lean on it’s back, offering a full view.

Evie’s breath caught right in her throat; she wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting, but it surely wasn’t _her_. Casually leaning on the back of that throne, was a girl, looking about Evie’s age, maybe even a few months younger. She was clad in tight purple and blue leather, accentuating nicely with her hair. Shadows shaped and formed around her abnormally pale skin, highlighting her features in a beautiful, ominous glow. Everything about her resonated unnatural beauty, but what Evie found herself oddly and very suddenly taken with, were her eyes. Strikingly green and beautifully deep, like an intense and passionate flame. She felt the beating of her heart quicken as the girl before her simply smirked; whether her internal thudding beat was from fear or attraction, Evie didn’t quite know.

“I saw everything,” She held up an intricate hand mirror, stroking the glass gently with the tips of ghostly fingers before setting it aside. “Don’t mind Jay, he does good work, but he’s a blockhead in every sense of the word.” 

Glancing at that mirror, like one from a fairytale, Evie’s eyes grew big as pieces started to strangely fall together. Soon enough she was spewing things that would likely never make any sense. Was this girl stalking her? It wouldn’t be the first time, but it did differ in that it the person monitoring her so intently was a female. But how could she do it through some plain mirror? Though it would faintly explain her recent feeling of being anonymously watched. In addition, with such a situation presenting itself and unfolding, she was surely expecting a terrifying mass rapist, not a dainty little pale ball of leather and violet.

“You-” her breath was shaky and uncertain as she spoke, too many thoughts of confusion and realization were buzzing loudly, “You were the one watching me…” Evie frustratedly huffed, “How did you-I thought I was going insane!” She felt her mind riling itself up with these crazy accusations of strange people watching her invisibly through a mirror. She opened her mouth to continue ranting to mainly herself, but ultimately was cut off with another wash of contrasting calm overtaking and drowning the frustration.

“...Tell me your name.”

Evie paused her hysteria, taken off guard by such a left of field question, “Wh-what?”

The other girl chuckled at Evie’s fumbling and took a single step forward.

“Tell me your name. I could only _see_ you through my mirror. No sound.” She folded her arms and bore a hopeful, yet smug, grin; Evie gulped as she noticed two of her teeth seemed to come to a very sharp point, like the fangs of an animal. Normal people don’t have fangs, just who was this girl?

“Although, I must say, now hearing what you sound like…your voice is very...alluring.”

Evie took a deep breath, curling her arms in upon herself, even absentmindedly touching her fingers to her throat. She had never really put that much thought into what her voice sounded like, or how other people apparently heard it. She has no idea what is going on, but she figured if she wants to make it out of this sick game alive, she has to put on a brave face _._ She reminisced on the words that had been painfully branded into her vulnerable mind since day one. _Push through the fear, put on a good show, don’t let them see your weakness._

“Evie. My name, is Evie.”

The opposite girl licked her lips, clearly intrigued by such a rare and regal name, and it was the first time Evie felt truly unease with the one she had been given. She shuddered when a low growl, or maybe more of a purr, resonated and echoed from the girl’s throat. Evie took a cautious step backward. That was definitely not a sound a normal person makes.

“Who _are_ you?” She asked, although, admittedly, she was quite afraid of the answer she would receive.

“Mmm, I suppose I _should_ let you know.” The purple clad girl paused for a moment, looking Evie very well up and down with another sharp grin, lusty eyes lingering in certain places. “Mal.”

Mal. Short yet powerful; she echoed it in her mind. The name was oddly intriguing itself, as was the girl it belonged to. Although now, the air felt just a touch darker as she felt those green eyes being a little too intrusive upon her body, making her felt small and want to put on an extra ten layers of clothing. She gathered whatever small bits of courage she could find and, willing her voice not to crack, Evie continued, “Why am I here? What do you want from me?”

“Now _that_ is a good question you got there, sweetheart.” 

Slowly, Mal began to make her way closer, and Evie had a very difficult time repressing all of her fierce oncoming shudders.

“You see, Evie,” the way her name rolled off Mal’s tongue sent a new lightning through her veins, striking hard in certain points and places, “Living as a diety certainly has its perks.” Her steps grew gracefully closer and she began to circle around Evie, taking in the sight of her and her shape, the way she breathed, and how lovely her upper half looked halfway exposed. “But lately, I’ve noticed, something seems to be missing.”

Mal paused, directly behind Evie. Electric chills spiderwebbed and ricocheted through her body as Mal took a step closer, feeling her front just a centimeter from pressing into her back. Then, Evie felt cold, yet oddly gentle hands being placed upon her hips. A small gasp escaped her lips at the unexpected touch, they weren’t painfully harsh or grabby like those she had to fend off, but still very unnerving and intimate; she painfully swallowed that lump that had formed in her throat as full lips ghosted against the shell of her ear.

“Something, you, can offer me.”

Evie did her best to stifle an uncomfortable whine; Stiff as a bored, she felt her chest and throat nervously tighten. She certainly _did not_ have anything she wanted to give, but it sadly just seems that the matter was if what Mal so obviously wanted was to be forcibly taken. Words became difficult to speak as her thoughts and conclusions about Mal numbed her brain.

“S-so what, You kidnapped me to-” Her spewing words that she did not want to say burned her throat and brought unshed tears to her eyes, “-To be some sort of, sex slave?”

That was all anyone ever wanted her for, and Evie couldn’t say she’s be the least bit surprised. Mal hummed against her ear and Evie hated what feelings it sent tingling throughout her body. She felt the chilling girl behind her open her mouth to speak, the bottom of her lip gently grazing and feeling teeth almost ready to playfully nip, but Mal was interrupted by the loud creak of the grand doors opening. A boy Evie didn’t recognize, but she assumed must be ‘Jay’ that Mal had mentioned earlier, strutted in. His long raven hair rested divided upon his shoulders, while the top of his head was hidden and tucked into a beanie. Jay, was also clad in leather, a little darker than Mal’s colors, with some splashes of yellow and rusty orange, and his large muscular arms were left exposed. His demeanor was calm and cool, as if something like this was a normal happening, he didn't seem to fear Mal at all.

“Sorry to interrupt your playtime,” Though it reeked of sarcasm, Evie cringed at the insinuation, “Mal, you got another soul waiting.”

Evie felt hands lift slowly off her waist as Mal took her time rounding to face her. Again, Evie felt eyes glancing in places where they shouldn’t. Finally coming to full front, Mal placed cold fingers beneath Evie’s chin and gently stroked with her thumb.

“Why don’t you wait here, princess. Have a look around your new home. I…” She traced her lips with her tongue, rather seductively, although, she was hesitant, clearly holding back her impulsive actions, “I will be right back.”

Evie watched as Mal parted and sauntered away, it was strange, despite her very crude gestures and implications, Mal looked almost disheartened at having to leave, even if for a moment. Taking a few strides she reached Jay and smacked him upside the head for some reason, they even bickered for a moment with a lot of snark and back and forth, before Mal shoved him back through the doors; she turned back to steal one last glazed look at Evie before following, what seems to be her little minion. And then, Evie was left, again to herself, alone.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Evie released a heavy breath she didn’t even know she was so strenuously holding in. She gathers her scattered thoughts and tries to comprehend Mal’s words. Shuffling and sifting them through her brain. New home? She doesn’t even know where she is, she can’t stay here, she doesn’t want to; she can’t be held prisoner again, there has to be a way out. Whatever Mal wants with her, wants to do to her, it can’t be good; or consensual. Everything that had been pointed out so far, quite very well implied so.

Her skin crawled just thinking about Mal’s hands on her hips, on her body; Mal’s very plump lips against her ear, how they might force themselves onto her own. The ice of Mal’s touch under her chin, finding it’s way to places where it’s not welcome.

Evie shook her horrid thoughts away before the could bring back very much unwanted memories. She wanted to cry, to scream for help, but something unsettling deep inside the pit of her sinking stomach told her no one would hear. Swallowing those tears burning her eyes, Evie pried away from the invisible ties holding her feet to the warm floor and moved to take a look around.

The fire still burned brightly and full of life, crackling and illuminating the room in a full spectrum of soft blues and purples. As she walked, feeling the slight train of her dress trail and drag behind her, she dragged her passing hand along the rock of the throne, feeling the raised carvings of skulls and other hellish creatures. She even gravitated towards the mirror for a moment, touching the glass and admiring the dazzling pearls set into the frame. How someone could watch her through this, she didn't know, but that was the only answer that felt right; even Mal also seemed to confirm Evie's assumption.

Letting her eyes drift, she saw tall marble columns and pillars stretching to the ceiling, very old world Greek, and piles of jewels and gold trinkets were scattered throughout different corners of the room. The more Evie saw, the more thoughts poked into her mind. Some good, most bad, and others too impossible to be real. Mal seems to have an odd fascination with little odds and ends trinkets, gold and shiny, mainly just hoarded into little piles, she thought it quite a peculiar thing. Evie continued and glided past the fireplace, taking note of strange etchings and scrawlings along the walls, the symbols were strange, obviously written in some sort of a foreign tongue. 

She recalled more of Mal’s utterings just then, saying she’s a diety, a powerful one. This wasn’t making any sense; deities are myths, legends of gods and monsters passed down through history. None of it is actually real. But with all these symbols and relics she was noticing, Evie was beginning to believe something otherwise.

Suddenly, Evie blinked, and found herself standing in front of, what looks like, curtains; long and reaching from the ceiling to pooling at the floor. Curtains mean one thing, A window. Finally, a way out. Eager for escape Evie pulled the velvet material aside, though raising her arms proved a bit difficult with this damnably tight dress.

The separate fabrics eventually parted and Evie nearly fell backward at what she saw.

The sky above was no normal shade of natural blue, instead it was a foggy blood red, and outside, didn’t look like outside at all. Everything from the ground to the trees was blackened and dead, and everything in between was shrouded in a dark unyielding overcast. She pressed close to the pane of the window, trying to get a better view. Whatever manor she’s standing in appears to reside at the top of a cliff, or a very tall mountain. The ground outside just seems to crumble and taper off, plummeting very far down. Looking below the best she could, there seemed to be nothing but black fog clouding the abyss that replaced the ground. Being so terribly high up from such an unknowing drop had her gut twisting in fearful knots. Bolts of blue lightning occasionally crack the sky, and there seems to be a skyline of houses or buildings in the distance that illuminate with the passing light, but they’re too far away for Evie to really tell.

Her breathing started to grow rapidly again in pace, there’s no way this could be real. This has to be some sort of sick twisted nightmare from something buried deep in her subconscious. She has to be dreaming, any minute she’ll wake up and see Carlos, who will gently guide her back into sane reality with a much needed bright smile.

Oh, how she prayed for that to happen.

Sadly, her fears were only solidified when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air, bouncing everywhere off the walls, finding its way to repeatedly stabbing into her ears.

Now, with her eardrums shattered, Evie was fully trembling, too many of her thoughts were pushing against each other, fighting for a space in the front of her mind. She wanted to leave, but there was no way she’d step outside into, whatever it was out there; and she still feels very uneasy about Mal, not quite sure what her intentions hold.

She’s unequivocally trapped. 

The screaming finally stopped and Evie felt her blood run cold. There were a few moments of terrifying silence, and she pressed her back against the wall as the large doors opened once more, afraid of what monster would come barreling through, what monster could cause such a terrible noise.

Evie was, again holding her breath tightly the entire time, but when Mal appeared from behind those looming slabs of metal, she wasn’t sure if she should be utterly terrified or relieved. However, the feeling of terror was winning out as Jay followed behind, holding in his arms a lifeless body, too bloodied and mangled to even tell if it were a man or woman.

“M-Mal…?” Evie’s voice was a shaky whisper. 

Mal wiped her hands and brushed some lingering trace that had spackled her leathers off with a few quick sweeps of her hands. Evie didn’t even want to know what it could have been that had landed to stain the purple color, and was glad she wouln’t find out. First, the purple haired-girl motioned to Jay,

“You know what to do,” She leaned in a little further, lowering her voice an octave to tack on a more intimate and important instruction, “and bring some wine on your way back” she said before waving him off.

Jay nodded, “Sure thing, boss.”

He trodded off easily with the body, Evie was not even understanding how the boy could stand to hold such a mutilated and grotesque sight, but he seemed simply unphased; then Mal turned on her heels, walking calmly up to Evie. The frightened girl pressed her back even harder into the wall out of utter and utmost fear, feeling the warmth from the rock seeping through her dress. 

“What is going on?!” she defeatedly cried, “Where the hell am I?!” She couldn’t stop the tears that finally fell with each word shakily spoken.

Mal paused, a mere few steps away from a petrified Evie, and laughed.

“That’s _exactly_ , where you are, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> TALK TO ME GUYS, I promise I'm nice. But you all should know I love and appreciate every one of you who read my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters? you got it!  
> I'm trying my best here guys, so bear with me if everything is totally strange and not by the books. That's just the way I like it :P
> 
> Enjoy!

“Excuse me?” Evie furrowed her brows, the flow of tears coming to a sudden halt in favor of confusion and frustration; she was _not_ in the mood for jokes, especially those with such poor taste.

Casually, Mal thought nothing of her dry remark and stepped forward, “Hell. The underworld, netherworld, Tartarus, whatever poorly conceived term you mortals have come up with for the same damn thing. Technically, I, personally, prefer my kingdom to be called the proper term of ‘The Under’, but a lot of people seem to have a fondness for trivial nicknames, so I suppose those work too.” Mal resigned from her tiny tangent with a rather annoyed look on the subject, however, there was absolutely no sign on the girl’s face that indicated this was a joke, and from what Evie has seen so far, she might just be believing the same thing.

She swallowed nervously and looked up through tearful eyes, trying to avoid even the sight of the girl, or thing, standing haughtily in front of her. If Evie was to believe such a ridiculous statement, it would mean Mal is certainly not human; it was actually quite obvious, Evie noting her old-world manor and the way she speaks. But just what sort of entity Mal was, she wasn’t quite sure. Mal had no horns peeking through her hair, or spaded tail lagging and swishing from behind, nor had she any wings or leathery skin. It was puzzling, as she simply just looked like a regular girl who was a little too into leather; although, she could make a very convincing demonic temptress in some sort of costumed situation. Evie’s brown eyes darted from one stone to the next as she anxiously spoke through her dry throat, 

“So, what _are_ you? Some sort of Hades figure? A demon? The devil?” She couldn’t even believe the nonsensical words sputtering from her mouth. All of what she just hopelessly muttered are impossible options, but they are the only thoughts she could catch and comprehend that would make any sense of this irregular situation.

Mal uttered a low chuckle, mildly amused, “Well, yes and no, princess.”

That nickname again, Evie was not sure she was quite fond of Mal using such a term with her. It had her feeling nauseous and tingly at the same time, not the best combination for her current state.

“Hades, was my father” Mal admitted.

Trying to wrap her head around such nonsense is harder than one might think. Evie recalled many past history classes she had taken over the years, semesters where studying greek mythology was part of the curriculum. In truth, she enjoyed it, reading about grand escapades of mystical gods and magical creatures. Diving right into the story and whimsy of it all, with the daring battles, elegant powers, and the most romantic love stories she’s ever read. Wishing she could just fall into the adventure and fairytale of each story told. Just waiting for someone to justly sweep her off her feet. Never could she have known such a wish would be granted, with fate deciding to add such a morbid twist.

But out of every myth, every option of a mythical god, why did it have to be _her_? Why couldn’t some suave son of Poseidon or a courageous daughter of Athena or literally _any_ other godly figure capture her? Take her to a bright and luxurious space in the clouds, or a pretty and lush island in the hidden tropics? Out of all ridiculous and impossible odds, why did it have to be the only god of the freaking underworld? 

However, in every old research book Evie’s ever read, every museum trip she went to, it was Hades who always ruled hell or ‘The Under ‘, as Mal emphasized. Within every tale, he was pictured as a strong, powerful, and cruel man, someone who collected the souls of others, there was never once any mention of him having a daughter. But the way Mal spoke of him, with such ire in her mention, it was unnerving; Evie also couldn’t help but notice her subtle use of the past tense.

“ _Was_?” Evie squeaked. She was aware that a god, good or not, is an immortal being; there’s no way he could actually be-

“He’s dead,” Mal interjected Evie’s thoughts and confirmed her outlandish suspicions, then softly rolled her green eyes and shifted to elaborate further.

“Like, really dead, there’s no other life for him; anywhere.” As the girl before her spoke, Evie couldn’t quite place the emotion in Mal’s voice, if there was any at all. She also thought it quite ironic, Hades suffering the same fate of those he tormented and punished so cruelly. Mal stepped again closer to Evie, now just inches away. The look in her eyes didn’t convey malice or ill-intent commonly found in demonic creatures, instead, they glowed with a strangely calming aura; almost as if to falsely mislead with such ease. Carefully and slowly, sensing Evie’s fear, Mal pried the cowering girl’s hands from the wall, taking both of them within her own. Using the strong and cool strength of hers to convey a silent reassurance.They stood like that for a brief moment, still and tense, the only sound coming from the popping and crackling of the burning fire. Mal took in a deep breath, deciding to squeeze Evie’s hands just a little, rather sweetly; suddenly her entire demeanor seems to have greatly shifted.

“My father...was a terrible being. As cruel as they come, I’m pretty sure whatever you might’ve read about him, doesn’t even come close to the real thing. He…” Mal was hesitant for a moment, and Evie felt a small tension in the other girl’s hands; and yet, Evie’s own wall of fear was, little by little, uncharacteristically chipping away as Mal continued with her light and rhythmic voice,

“He would seriously hurt me, in any and every way you might think to be possible or not for someone like me. Bigger than his stupid collection of souls was the collection of injuries and brutalities he laid upon me.” Mal shifted her eyes slightly to the side, not intending for Evie to feel any pity towards her, but her father was never an easy subject, “A lot of them healed, the bruises, fractures, cuts, and burns. But some still stick around, and some have scars take their place, as a painful reminder of who he was. Who I am.” Her voice was dangerously close to wavering, she never truly thought too highly of herself, any shred of self esteem she ever had, was terribly bludgeoned out of her until she felt close to nothing.

All Evie could bring herself to do was watch and listen; a while ago she thought Mal to be the one causing such immense pain without care or hint of guilt in the world, which in retrospect she did, but never had she thought her to be _receiving_ it. 

Mal continued further, “I did kill him in a sense. Sent his disgusting soul so far under that not even he could crawl back out.” She then looked up from where her eyes had drifted from the wall to the floor and locked vivid green onto intrigued red-brown. Evie did her best to hold back a startling gasp, feeling the beauty and intensity behind Mal’s eyes as they landed and looked into her own; when people said eyes were the window to the soul, they weren’t kidding.

“But I, am _not_ like him.” Mal brought her cold hand to cup Evie’s tear-stained cheek. Looking at her with such desire and a strangely beautiful, yet morbid sparkle to her emerald green, it sent undefined shivers down her spine,

“I would never hurt what is mine.”

Evie immediately felt a surge of frustration wash over her other emotions, not sure if Mal’s last words were actually sweet or crude. However, the way people spoke of her, talking as if she is some insignificant object; it seems that’s something she has yet to shake free from. Evie did not belong to anyone, she was not just someone’s property. Oddly, she had tried proving the same statement and standing up to her foul beast of a mother not too long ago, moving to a university as far away as she could get. She is not a toy to be played with then tossed aside. So then why did she then let Mal slowly tug her off the wall? Why did she let this girl with purple-blue hair guide her, with hands holding both her own, to the front of the fireplace?

Her emotions are loud and confusing, feeling scattering butterflies flapping their wings in a fearful jitter, Evie wasn’t quite sure what to make of them, if they could be perceived as good or terrifying. She wants to speak, but doesn’t know what to say, she wants to do something, but isn’t sure exactly what. It’s as if she was switched to momentary auto pilot, being led blindly into a storm of the unknown. She allowed herself to follow, with bare thoughts in the very back of her mind, something telling her that if this were some game put on by a sick serial rapist, there would be no sign of vulnerability. 

Stepping in front of the fire, her bare feet felt a sudden transition from stone to something soft; her eyes glanced momentarily downward to reveal a fluffy black rug beneath her, she enjoyed the plush feeling and curling the softness of the fluff beneath her toes. It had become relaxing in a way, bringing her guard down just a notch. Evie then caught in her peripheral vision the shadow of Jay’s large and muscular body maneuvering confidently up to them from within the dark.

Mal also took notice and broke her lingering, ogling gaze on Evie to give a single and silent command with the simple jerk of her head. Taking a spare moment to motion downward before completely brushing off Jay’s presence altogether, Mal eagerly returned her enraptured gaze to the beautiful mortal before her.

Jay, bringing himself uncomfortably into Mal’s created atmosphere, definitely felt some kind of tension floating in the air, hot and heavy or anxious and afraid, he couldn’t really tell. Not daring to speak and interrupt Mal in her strange bonding moment, he quickly set two bronze goblets and a bottle on the floor beside the two. Mal silently thanked him, knowing sometimes she and Jay don’t really need spoken words to communicate. Then he scurried off, happy to have some free time to himself.

Mal shifted her eyes again along Evie, raking her gaze up and down, noticing the blue-haired girl had been keeping terribly quiet. She knows there is certainly not much trust lingering here, but she thought perhaps she could try and build some.

“Have a drink with me.”

Evie blinked, it wasn’t a question, but Mal didn’t bark the words as an aggressive command either. She spoke softly, balancing her voice with an airy feel of compassion.

“I, uh…” No matter how hard her brain worked itself, Evie just couldn’t find her words. she ‘s not even sure what she should answer, or what she _wants_ her answer to be. 

“I want to get to know you.”

Evie felt her mind scramble. This is strange; very very strange. The lord of the underworld is notorious for being heartless, brutal and cocky; and Mal proved herself to be just that. So why wouldn’t she, with all her power, just take any opportunity to pounce on her? To have her way with Evie then chain her up to fearfully lie in wait for Mal’s next itch for pleasure? Why didn’t she do it? Why did she want to get to know Evie like an actual decent person? And why did Evie with all her fear, nod her head just then to agree?

For all she knew, this could just be some ploy; trying to get her drunk so Mal would have an easier time up her skirt.

Mal flashed a small smile and Evie marveled at the new sight, being the brightest thing she’s seen all day. Even those little peeking fangs didn’t seem to deter her like they did earlier. Mal tugged on her hands and lowered her to sit on the rug where they stood.

With her dress being so fitted, Evie sat on the side of her thigh with her long legs outstretched beside her. Mal twisted her body and reached, grabbing the goblets and bottle Jay had brought for them. She popped the cork and poured that deep crimson merlot into each of the cups.

A feeling of hesitation and uneasiness roiled in the pit of Evie’s stomach, but this time about something entirely different.

Her eyes followed that stream of temptation falling from the rim of the bottle, falling into and taking the form of the goblet’s interior. That familiar smell laced the air around them, and Evie felt the push of repressed memories against her skull, trying to claw their way to the surface. She completely froze when Mal outstretched her arm, offering, surprisingly, a cup that was barely over half full. There was no way she could have known about Evie’s past struggles, maybe she’s just actually being polite. She moved her hand to take it, but retracted just a little, still feeling unsure. She willed for her courage to outweigh her insecurity and took the cup. For the time being, she has to believe in herself, believe that she has it in her not to overdo it this time. True, she hasn’t had a sip in months, but, for some reason she couldn’t understand, Evie is willing to take the risk. 

She took a careful sip, letting only a mere few drops past her lips. The heat of the fire warmed her skin and the wine burned passed her throat warming her insides. The taste was familiar, yet strange. Wine had never tasted _this_ good before, even back when she was downing a bottle a week. Very sweet with a tangy hint of spice, this is the best she’s ever had; leave it up to hell to somehow produce the finest tasting wine to ever exist. Evie was careful to pace herself, savoring the flavor on her tongue between every spaced apart sip.

“So,” Mal smiled through her words, maybe Evie’s evident fondness for her wine showed itself a bit too well. “Tell me what it’s like up there.”

“Up…” Evie trailed off, her way with words lately has her questioning her above-average grade in English.

“Where you’re from, the land of the living.” Mal playfully makes a grand gesture upwards.

“Well, it’s certainly a lot brighter.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

Evie let a breathy laugh escape her lips and she traces her finger along the intricate patterns adorning her cup. She thought for a moment, there’s so much that’s different between up there and down here; she’s not sure where to even begin.

“Gosh, I mean there’s so much. It’s hot in the summer, cold in the winter, but I prefer winter better because I just love the snow-”

“Snow?” Mal cocked her head and leaned forward. She looked at Evie and her big eyes are aglow with genuine confusion and curiosity. Living down in this inferno, Mal has never even heard of such a concept as snow, let alone seen it. “What is that?”

Evie glanced down into her cup for a moment and softly giggled; never had she thought she would have to explain the concept of such a natural thing like snow. “Well, snow is what happens when all the rain in the clouds freezes and falls. It covers everything like a white fluffy blanket, but it’s super cold and melts when you touch it.”

“That sounds...really pretty.” Mal’s look of fascination dissipated and she looked to the ground, “We don’t really see a lot of that down here.”

Evie felt her heart sink a bit, she can’t even believe she would be feeling sorry for someone like Mal in the first place. But she does. Mal has been through so much, yet seen so little; Evie wondered how someone so damaged didn’t turn out to be at all as heartless or inhuman as she believed. Although, from what she’s already seen, maybe Mal was like this towards only her. There was a drowning silence as Evie became lost in her thoughts, until Mal spoke again,

“Until now.”

Evie felt blood rush rapidly to her cheeks, turning her face as red at the detailing on her dress. She stumbled at a loss for words, even almost knocking over her cup, thankful that the rug beneath her was black. Mal smiled as she drank the last of what was in her own cup, seeing how she apparently got Evie so flustered ignited those new feelings she felt tingling throughout her body. She refilled her cup and offered another to Evie as well, one she accepted, a little less hesitantly this time.

“That’s…” Evie started, but oddly couldn’t finish. For some reason, her ability to form any coherent sentence was thrown out the window when she’s around Mal.

“Not everyone lives up to their stereotype.”

More silence. Now Evie felt a small pang of guilt wrack against her chest, feeling bad about her previous thinkings of Mal. But in fairness, Evie was taken against her will and dropped into the middle of actual hell. The juxtaposition of Mal’s apparent brutal cruelty to others and kindness towards her was spinning her mind in an overwhelming whirlwind. 

Mal felt a little uneasy in the silence herself, “I mean you should see some of those other guys holding the god status. Aphrodite may be _okay_ in the looks department, but she has one ugly personality.” Her attempt to lighten the mood has apparently worked in her favor, inciting a lovely laugh from Evie. 

“Huh, who knew.” Evie joked along.

Mal decided to roll onto another topic, one she didn’t really care about but wanted to know anyway. “So, that boy I always see you with, who is he? Is, uh,...is he your boyfriend?”

Evie nearly choked sipping her wine, widening her chestnut eyes to the size of small planets.

“No! Oh god no! Carlos is my friend; my best friend actually. We’ve known each other since we were little, he’s super sweet and kinda goofy, plus we both share a love for fashion. He’s so great, and he’s always there for me.”

Evie smiled, she always loves any opportunity to gush about her best friend. She brought the rim of her cup to her lips, “Besides, I’m more into girls anyway.” She tacked on in that honey-sweet raspy voice that Mal found so deliciously alluring.

Mal grinned. “Well _that_ I’m glad to hear,” She chimed playfully. Over the time they spent talking, Mal noticed the fear and shakiness of Evie’s voice seemed to have washed away, and them talking became as easy as breathing. “And Carlos sounds like a pretty decent guy; let’s hope he gets a good spot up in the clouds and not down here with me,” She chuckled. “What you said about him kinda reminds me of Jay.”

Evie perked her ears up, finding a new opportunity for knowledge presenting itself. “He kind of seems like your minion, now that I think about it, he doesn’t seem very afraid of you. Is he your friend?” Evie’s voice is calm, like a beautiful song playing into Mal’s ears. It’s almost like she was sitting with an old friend and not the all-powerful lord of death and the underworld.

“Sure, if you want to call it that.”

“How did he- I mean is he-” Evie isn’t quite sure how to phrase her question, luckily Mal seemed to get the idea.

“Dead? Kind of.” Mal didn’t gush in quite the same way Evie had about Carlos, but it was something. “Jay is a rare case, he’s kina stuck in the in-between. I found him not long after I came to power, he _was_ dying, just lying there teetering on the edge. Said his sorry excuse for a father beat him and left him for dead, I knew what that was like, the extent of pain and isolation, so I offered him a deal. He could come live in luxury with me, abuse-free, and all he would have to do was help me with whatever I needed. And he remained in that in-between state; that’s how he was able to go get you.”

Evie never saw him behind her, but she remembers that grip on her waist and a hand over her mouth. Not wanting to relive those terrifying moments, she pushed the unfavorable thoughts about Jay away. “Wow, that’s, uh, a lot.”

Mal nodded, “We take care of each other, in our own kind of weird way.”

Evie wanted to know more, “What is-” She started another question but was cut off by her own yawn. She had been through such an intense rollercoaster of emotions and her mind and body are starting to feel the wear from her great ordeal; her eyes were growing heavy and glassy with sleep.

Mal noticed Evie starting to slow down so she grabbed Evie’s cup and set it aside with her own. Taking the other girl’s hands again in her own, Mal pulled her up from that fluffy black rug. Evie faltered as she stood, likely a combination of tiredness and her being a little buzzed.

“Ookay, princess. I’ll answer more of your questions when you wake up. Let’s get you back to that bed.”

Evie sleepily nodded and let Mal lead her down the hall she had fearfully wandered through earlier. Mal again felt that spark and a smile on her lips as Evie, likely unconsciously, leaned into her as they walked. Entering back into the bedroom, Evie found herself crawling into that large bed like it was her own. She wrapped herself in those silken sheets, the best damn sensation she’s had all day. Mal watched, delighting in the adorable sight of Evie snuggling up into the pillows and sheets. She leaned in close, stroking Evie’s long blue hair as her eyes fell closed.

“You humans, so fragile.” She traced the line of Evie’s jaw, “See you when you wake, princess,” Mal whispered, unknowing if her message was heard. As much as she wanted to stay, to climb into that bed with Evie and keep her company throughout her dreams, she pushed her urges down and left the slumbering girl to herself.

That night, Evie didn’t feel the uneasiness and paranoia of ever watching eyes invading her body. She only felt a feeling of pure light. She didn’t know why she was taking this situation much differently than a normal person would. And as sleep gently guided her mind and body away, she had no idea why she was thinking of Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your guys' lovely comments and likes make my day  
> Know that you are loved and appreciated for reading my works


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry this took a little longer than usual, I got some pretty heavy stuff going on. But don't worry you are rewarded for your patience with a long chapter and a present at the end. I'm trying to get back on track  
> Enjoy!

Twisting her body and scrunching her nose, Evie fluttered her tired eyes open. Still hazy from her dreams, the stars in her eyes took a few minutes to stop blinking. Memories of what she thought was a dream wash over her body like a gentle ocean wave. Except it wasn’t a dream. Gaining her vision back into full working order, she sees that she’s still here, lying wrapped up in silken sheets, staring up at a rocky ceiling through sleep fogged eyes. Memories of her apparent last night played back in her mind like a movie; some sort of sick horror-romance feature. Her being kidnapped, shoved into the darkest most terrifying place imaginable, and an overwhelming fear crushing her body. Until it suddenly didn't anymore.

Then, it was her and Mal; _only_ her and Mal. Talking, smiling, laughing, _blushing_. It was all coming back with full emotional force.

She sat up and just lolled her head from side to side, looking around herself and playing with the sheets that covered her. Evie didn’t feel her body ache or wash with pain and regret from something ugly and nonconsensual, it felt normal; apparently Mal hadn’t done anything to her while she slept, she just simply let her be. Yet, somehow, Evie’s face is glazed over dreamily with a smile, almost like she was in some sort of powerful light as air trance. 

Why _is_ she smiling? Like some doped up fool, high on the ecstasy of love. Which of course she isn’t. She wrapped her arms around her chest, squeezing herself in a tight embrace, feeling the soft tickle and stroke of the velvet dress she still has on. Still trapped in hell. But then why doesn’t it feel as bad as it once did not too long ago?

Evie takes in a deep relaxing breath, breaking herself free from her state, realizing what originally it was that woke her in the first place. The feeling that's stinging in the very pit of her gut gnawing at her from the inside out. She is _starving_. Poor Evie can’t even remember the last time she’s eaten. An invisible force was burning through her like acid, pulling at her stomach, demanding substance. Listening to her body’s nagging request, she turned and threw her legs off the side of the mattress, touching bare feet once again to the warm floor. Evie was about to push her weakened body off the bed when something sitting on the night table caught her eye. Something that wasn’t there before.

There, perfectly placed upon the black wooden table, almost hidden in the shadow, is a box. It’s not small, but it wasn’t big either. Black, almost like it was part of the onyx wood itself, and wrapped delicately in a royal blue ribbon.

Evie reached and brought the box to her lap, a small tag poked out from the knot in the ribbon; written in delicate gold lettering was her name. She hesitates for a moment, not sure if she should open a gift from a goddess of pain and death; for all she knew, whatever lies inside could be a dead bird. Bloodied with its neck snapped, as some kind of sick joke. Seems like a right sense of humor a god like that would have. But Mal had proved her wrong on her assumptions multiple times, maybe she was about to do it again.

Evie curled her nimble fingers around the soft ribbon and pulled, letting it fall loosely on her lap. She thought for a second about closing her eyes, delaying the surprise, or fright, that lies beneath, but ultimately decided against it. Pulling the band-aid right off, she swiftly tore the lid from the box. What awaited her underneath was not something born of nightmares, but of a dream.

Nestled protectively in that box, powerfully taking Evie’s breath away, is a tiara. Not just any plain silver accessory like those that are lazily painted upon storybook princesses; No, this is like a darker version of a fine and exquisite design pulled right from Evie’s detail-oriented brain. Not too big, and molded from the finest gold, with thick strands of black here and there. The metal wrapped and formed like fine branches, red teardrop gems set in the base while the prominent heart-shaped ruby lay perfectly perched in the middle. Even a small sideways crescent moon formed under that ruby, fitting like an ethereal mark on her forehead. 

Evie wanted to cry, and she almost did. 

All her life she wished for a fairytale of her own, a beautiful story full of magic and love, and of course those glamorous outfits. But all that she was given was a big dose of ugly, painful reality. Her world never once felt of magic, and even through all those outfits she designed and brought to life, never has she owned something like this. 

She smiled through watery eyes. Why is it, with her being in the deepest, darkest pit of hell, that she feels like she’s floating on clouds in the brightest of light? Maybe she was getting her fairytale after all, unexpectedly darker than she imagined, but somehow just as magical.

Her growling stomach, once again, made itself known, interrupting her tender moment. Holding tightly to her gift, Evie lifted off the bed, slipped out the bedroom door and padded her bare feet down that dark hallway, almost with a giddy spring in her step. Actually a little excited to see Mal, wanting to tackle her in a big hug. Evie can't for the life of her understand or explain why her sudden draw to this girl is growing stronger, but it came to be something she didn't mind. She even wanted embrace it. Evie was right about to dance into the big foyer where Mal would be waiting, but sudden shouting voices stopped her dead in her tracks, right as she was about to turn the corner.

“Get. Out.”

Mal. Her voice is sharp, bitter, and dripping with the poison of pure hatred. Evie hasn’t heard this tone of voice from her, and it was terrifying. Sending an icy shiver through her spine. 

“Oh, come now, Mal. Offer me a drink why don’t you? It’s not often that I come to see you; at least be hospitable.”

That voice, Evie did not recognize. It’s shrill and sharp in tone, like that of a large irritating crow. And with it followed clicking of heels and possibly sounds of rummaging, whoever this woman was, Evie could tell she is not welcome and obviously nosy.

“This is hell. The actual fucking netherworld! Who do you think I am?!” She heard Mal scoff with disgust, “The only thing I will ever get for _you_ is the fucking door.” 

Evie heard the stomping of Mal’s heavy boots pacing angrily on the stone floor. If she was so angry, why didn’t she unleash a whole world of wrath and hellish fire on this other person? She had done it before, something Evie was all too glad she hadn't witnessed.

“Mal, don’t be so brash. You should be happy I came for you.”

The clunking of boots stopped, and Evie didn’t need to see to tell that Mal is absolutely _fuming_.

“No.” Her growl is dark and deep, purely menacing and vile. “You left me. You left me with _him_ . There is nothing here in pure hell or whatever else so far fucking under that will _ever_ entice me to go with you.”

“I am your mother. I know what’s best for you.”

Evie had to hold back a gasp. Mal’s mother. Evie assumed she wasn’t a god, she had no idea if she even existed, odd as that sounded; and from what she’s hearing she sound like a vile and obnoxious woman. The acid of Mal’s voice came roaring through the air again.

“You clearly do not. You have no idea what I’ve been through!” A lace of hurt was traced in Mal’s voice. “This is MY kingdom. You have no say here, especially over me.”

“And yet you still choose to stay here? -” The other woman began to speak, but a loud thunderous bang, like a fiery explosion, rang and shook the walls.

“GET OUT!!” Mal screamed, clearly with an enraged and strained voice. 

A bright blue flash came from further within the room; the light was so bright and vivid that it blinded Evie, even where she stood hidden in the deep shadow.

There came more strenuous screaming and the sound of loud fire. Then it stopped into a dead silence and the light gradually faded back into a soft, natural red glow instead of searing blue. The quiet was heavy in the air, bringing along with it much tension. Evie swallowed, feeling borderline scared out of her mind and terribly concerned for Mal. Obviously she did not have a good relationship with her mother. She hadn’t even realized how tightly she was gripping her new tiara until she felt good-sized divots in her palms. Evie remains hidden in the shadow for a few moments, giving Mal the opportunity to cool down; also afraid that if she just strutted out into view right away, Mal would bite her dainty blue head clean off. 

Patiently she waited, for what felt like hours, until she just couldn’t anymore. Oh, so carefully she emerged from her hiding spot, timidly walking up to Mal. The other girl was leaning against a long table tucked behind those marble pillars; something Evie didn’t notice before. Despite her lingering all over the place emotions, Evie was delighted to see the table to be loaded with food. Mal was leaning on the edge like there was nothing awry in her unusual life, but her pale face had a masked twist of distress. 

Slowly, Evie came to stand right next to Mal, deciding to lean on the table in somewhat of a similar fashion. 

“....Hi,” She said in a warm voice, sheepishly deciding to break the ice.

Mal just kept at her invigorating staring contest with the floor, “Did,.. uh, did you hear any of…” Her words tapered off uneasily. A fight with her mother was something not many got the displeasure of hearing, not even Jay; for he runs screaming for the hills whenever that witch walks in, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of flying flames.

“Yeah,” Evie sighed, feeling the weight of the situation. “Is-”

“Before you ask, no she’s not dead and no, I didn’t kill her or burn her alive or whatever you think of me in that pretty little head of yours. All I did was send her back to where she came from.” Mal’s words had a bit of a frustrated bite, but Evie brushed it off, knowing the feeling and giving Mal the benefit of the doubt.

“Is she a human? Mortal like me?” Evie leaned her head forward just enough to peer into Mal’s intoxicating green eyes.

Mal sighed and tried to be subtle about her sudden tight grip on the table’s edge. 

“No.” That, Evie did not expect to hear.

“She… is a fairy; fae if you want to get technical.” 

Apparently there’s more magic in the world than Evie thought, but the way Mal spoke of her other half, it’s as if she utterly despised those creatures. Evie offered a warm smile, hoping to ease some of that ever lingering tension of Mal’s and offered to lighten the mood.

“So, you’re not only a kick-ass demi-god, but you’re also a magical fairy.”

Mal slightly dropped her head in a genuine laugh, something that Evie hadn't heard before, then she rolled her head to the side, looking over into Evie’s so soft brown eyes. 

“I’m anything _but_ magical.”

Evie smiled and slightly sunk her teeth into her crimson bottom lip,

“..Well, I think you are.”

A bit of an awkward silence fell between them, this game of flirting with the devil certainly took a shine to Evie, even if she knew it or not. Then Mal glanced again downward, aiming her eyes for the floor, but they caught on Evie clutching her tiara before they could make it to the ground. 

“Do you like it?”

Evie peered over, “Hm?” she hummed confusedly.

Mal motioned down to the accessory with a nod of her head, “The tiara. Do you like it?”

Evie tried to bite back a too-bright-for-hell smile and nodded,

“I do.” She chuckled and played her fingers along the winding metal and fiery jewels.

“It’s funny… ever since I was little, I dreamed of fairytales and the magic they create, wishing every day I could be part of it.” She took a breath, finding her strength to dig back into her memories, “I don’t know what you saw through your mirror, but my life has been anything but magical. My silly little dream was to be a princess,” Her red-brown doe eyes welled and stung with tears she was trying to hard to fight back, “But, the way I was raised, what awful things I was forced into and deep holes I had to climb out of. I was… _am_ anything but.”

Mal felt the ever turning gears in her head come to a malfunctioning stop. Evie doesn’t seem to have a single scar on her flawless body, unlike Mal, but she felt that raw emotion coat her honey raspy voice; that shaky hurt from a tainted and marred childhood past. She still doesn’t know too much about Evie, but Mal could sense a terrible past life. Honestly, she doesn’t understand.

How could someone treat Evie, the absolute most pure and beautiful soul she’s _ever_ seen, so terribly? Bringing her soft face to such hurtful tears? Mal has seen an eon’s worth of cruelty and pain, causing a fair amount herself and not giving a single care about it or who it hurt. But suddenly, she found herself caring, more than she ever had about anything. 

“Well,” Mal forced an uncharacteristic perk into her voice. Gently she took the tiara from the tight grip of Evie’s hands and placed it perfectly on top of that silky head of sapphire. “You sure look like one to me, princess.”

Evie smiled past her tears and felt her knees go weak and almost fell to the floor from her space against the table. She thought it was from that strong pang of hunger pulling away her strength, but by how hot her face felt with her undoubtedly red cheeks, it’s most likely something else.

Mal, on the other hand, tried her best to hide her smug little smirk. She’s adoring how easy it seems to be to get Evie red in the face and weak in the knees. She guided her hand up to Evie's face, brushing away some tears that escaped down her cheeks.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, mercily pulling Evie away from her embarrassment she knew she must be feeling.

Evie pulled herself off the table before she could fall and made a complete fool of herself, and willed the red in her cheeks to even out. “God, you have no idea.”

Mal utters a low and amused chuckle and gestures to the full table, offering Evie to help herself. Evie surveyed with big eyes, taking in all her options. The ornate table was generously lined with mounds of almost every kind of fresh fruit, she even spied a large stash of blueberries, her favorite, just waiting to be plucked and eaten. Accompanying all the fruit were loaves of bread smelling warm and freshly baked; there were even offerings of almonds scattered around here and there.

For being so far down in the world of death, Evie wondered how food this fresh could make it here. She decides to revisit that wonder another time, finally allowing some food to get into her system. She let her feet guide her over to the blueberries, taking a good amount in her hand and popping them into her mouth one by one, followed by helpings of bread and almonds.

“So,” Evie began, mouth again full of her favorite fruit, “When you’re not, um,” She searched her brain for good phrasing, “collecting souls.. What is it that you do all day down here?” She knit her brows in thought, “Assuming it’s actually daytime.” Thinking about it now, Evie had no idea what time it was; or if there was even any semblance of time down here at all. It’s always so dark and whatever lingered outside certainly didn't look like any day she has ever seen.

Mal cutely scrunched her nose as she bit into a strawberry. Evie swallowed and tried a little too hard to keep that red from flushing back into her face. How could such a creature of nightmares look so adorable munching on a simple strawberry?

Mal sauntered over to Evie and held out her hand, palm up, inviting Evie to take it. Evie simply froze, a hand holding an almond halfway into her mouth. Mal locked her fiery emerald eyes onto Evie’s widened chocolate brown, absolutely marveling how beautiful she looked wearing her gift.

“Why don’t I show you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Above is an image I doodled of Mal's mirror to go along with the story. I love each and every one of you and your comments are always so sweet and make my day so much brighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA  
> Things start to get real

Evie caught herself staring with hopeful eyes at Mal, and her outstretched hand, for a little too long; definitely longer than one normally would. Red tinted brown eyes falling upon porcelain skin, seeing how it seems to sparkle in the fire’s casting glow. Getting lost in her forest eyes of emerald, how Evie _swore_ they flashed an unnatural neon from time to time. A lustful gaze tracing her lips, those soft, luscious, full lips, seeming to grasp for attention. Why had Evie’s eyes fallen there? Even seeming to linger on the sight. It’s not like Evie wanted to actually kiss her...right? She blinked and mustered the strength to pry her eyes away; glancing again to Mal’s open hand, this time she took it. Without a thought and no hesitation. Would she regret it later? Evie can’t be sure, but she did not regret seeing the smile it got out of the purple-haired demi-goddess. Taking a step forward Mal tugged on her arm, silently asking Evie to follow.

Evie, this time, was ready for whatever Mal would surprise her with next; revisiting a late-night chat and a delicate tiara, in her mind. So she indeed followed, behind at first, then falling into step next to Mal. Evie even felt her breath catch low in her throat, for as they walked, Mal slowly crept her fingers to intertwine with her own. 

They walked like that, hand in hand, fingers laced together down into a different part of Mal’s manor that Evie hasn’t been before. She still has a lot of exploring to do, but for some reason, she hadn’t seen this other path opposite from the corridor where her bedroom resides. It was yet another long hallway.

For a few blissful minutes, the two ventured further into the dimly lit darkness, Mal’s grasp tightening, maybe from excitement, as they must be nearing their destination. But then, there came the sudden sound of footsteps, heavy, stomping, treads heading right for them. They were approaching fast, and from behind. Evie tensed her hand against Mal’s and a more common sense of fear and urgency rose from deep within her stomach as the tapping of the footsteps increased in pace and grew impossibly close. Mal seemed unphased, but Evie was about to duck to the floor and scream, but not before a somewhat familiar voice reached her ears and calmed her nerves.

“Mal!”

Jay came up swiftly from behind, sliding into a skid, almost crashing into the smaller girl. He took her by the shoulder and she spun to face him, an arched brow of annoyed confusion glared back at him with irritated green eyes. Jay took a moment to catch his breath, leaning over with his hands steadying on his knees, regaining his lost and expended air. Apparently, he had been running all over Mal’s manor looking for her; just how big was this place? Finally, Jay recomposed himself and looked up to Mal, Evie could see worry and a twinge of panic in his dark eyes; now, he was clearly afraid.

“We have a problem,” he breathed.

Jay opened his mouth to follow with an explanation, but before fearful words to plead his case could leave his mouth, more sets of footsteps approached from the other end of the hall. Finely in tune with her hearing, Mal turned back around as two other figures came to a dead halt a few feet away from her and Evie; they obviously had not seen where they were running to.

“They got out,” Jay felt the need to utter a simple explanation, although it was now obvious what his worry was about.

Two individuals stood frozen before the trio, both women, with wide and fearful eyes, sweat, blood, and tear stained cheeks, and heavy breaths accompanying trembling limbs. Both were dressed in garish rags befitting prisoners. Seeing just _who_ had somehow escaped her prison, Mal’s blood heated to a boil and green eyes burned bright with an angry fire. She whipped back to face Jay, purple hair flying with the speed.

“How could you let this happen?!” Mal spat fury and ire, jerking her hand free from Evie’s who was now backing into a cower at the scene just beginning to unfold.

“I-” Jay tried, but Mal loudly huffed and rolled her eyes, clearly not wanting to hear whatever he had to say; there was no excuse for _this_. Coldly turning her back to the boy, Mal came to face her two fear-stricken prisoners.

A rather loud and angry growl ferociously left Mal’s throat; sounding like it came from a savage, snarling beast staring down a fresh meal when it hasn’t eaten for days. Mal jutted out her hand and twisted her wrist, grabbing at the open air and pulling back; she seemingly pulled at nothing, but obviously there seemed to be more to it. With that simple gesture of her hand, performed so powerfully, the two unknown women slid forward, feet plastered to the ground, against their will. Another movement of Mal jutting her arm straight out and they were flung into the wall, a yelp cried from one of the two from being so harshly thrown into the rock, with a strong invisible force holding them in place.

Evie pressed her back into the corridor wall, eyes darting everywhere in terror and herself wishing she could just sink and disappear into the shadow. Apparently Mal had even forgotten she was there for the time being. The anger she emitted was powerful, resonating in waves off her small body, seeming to make the air around them vibrate and distort with some kind of supernatural essence. Clearly that intensely fierce rage blocked out all of Mal’s senses, her solely focusing on the two women being held up against the wall. 

At first glance, the prisoners seemed similar, except for the color in hair. One blonde and one brunette, the lady of blonde was clearly older than her prison mate and the steely expression on her face and the ice set in her eyes showed that somehow, she was not experiencing as much fear as the younger female next to her. Mal stepped dangerously close, gravitating right to the blonde, her being the clear target.

“You…” Mal growled, dark and seething, baring her teeth.

The younger brunette, shaking and gasping for breath through her relentless tears and crushing pressure, tried to mutter an explanation through sputtered and broken words. However, Mal had no interest in hearing pathetic excuses; if there was one thing she hated above most it, was groveling. Without breaking glaring eye contact with the older blonde, Mal aggressively waved her pale hand, swiftly and brutally snapping the brunette’s neck mid-sentence.

Evie shook at the sight, sure she’s been through plenty of terrible experiences, but never had she seen someone actually die, and for her it was a horrific, gruesome display. The poor girl didn’t even get a chance to speak, or scream. Evie felt her weak stomach churn and her throat tighten, making it fearfully hard to swallow. The remaining woman against the wall simply looked down to Mal and laughed; strenuous due to the invisible pressure cracking her bones and crushing her body, but the sound emitted was still sickeningly evil. 

“You-” the woman began, bearing a wicked grin through her pain “- are _just_ like your father.”

Evie’s eyes widened, big as saucers, though the voice now weak and breathy, she recognized it from earlier. Mal’s mother. Evie felt her swimming thoughts kick into an absolute frenzy, her head spinning and her chest weakening under her own crushing pressure. Burning tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Mal had lied to her, right through her teeth. Her mind flared, thinking about what else spewed from Mal’s mouth as a lie.

Mal and her voice rose from a brief silence, infuriated from the words just spoken.

“You know what, maybe I am,” she leaned forward, closing in on her mother. With her magic still crushing her impossibly deeper into the wall, Mal struck a hand up to her mother’s throat. 

“Mal!” Evie cried; this has already gone far enough and she did not want to see any more.

Blinded by her intense rage, Mal was deaf to Evie’s pleading cries. She tightened her clasp on her mother’s throat, pressing her nails into her pulse point, and reveling in the sight of matching green eyes growing wide and pain, twisting her bony features. Mal surged her blended powers throughout her body, calling upon a side of her long-kept locked away, bringing the ability of fire to her palms. Pressing hard, she scorched the tender flesh of her mother’s neck, a shrilling scream pierced the air. Black smoke rose from beneath Mal’s hand and the repulsive scent of charring flesh filled the narrow space.

“Let me tell you, _mother_ ,” she spat with unrelenting aggression, “I’d rather be more like him than _you_.”

Mal unleashed more of her power, knowing very well that this is not the full extent of her abilities; she smiled a sinister grin as she eagerly watched the light and life slip away from her mother’s eyes. Breathing in the smoke and ash like a breath of fresh air.

Finally, she is free.

She retracted her hand, seeing how a faint glow of green embers flickered on her palm before fading into a normal pale. Still, she faced the wall and stared down at the corpses below her, without moving, she raised only her forearm and snapped her fingers, a summons to Jay.

The boy gave a sad, apologetic glance over to Evie, who once again had that apprehensive, fear-stricken look in her teary eyes. Jay huffed a neutral sigh and proceeded over to the bodies to do his job. Mal spun on her boot-clad heels and faced back to Evie.

But whatever it was that faced Evie just then, it certainly wasn’t Mal.

That sparkle in her green eyes was replaced with a nuclear glow, her soft lips that had mesmerized Evie earlier were twisted into a sick smile, and most terrifying of all was the pure look of wide-eyed deranged insanity; something akin to the Joker, Evie thought. 

Mal stood strong but tense, staring at Evie through her heavy breaths; it took a minute but her power high eventually died down. That mad expression of hers gradually faded and her vision cleared and gained focus on the sight of Evie.

The look on Evie’s usually soft and gentle face was heart-wrenchingly scared stiff. She finally came to the realization of what Mal _really_ is. Hot tears again seared her eyes, Evie forced that fear on her features to twist into a look of steel. With cold, narrowed eyes she took only a single sole step; that light as air trance was now gone, completely abolished, like it was never there at all. She parted her crimson lips and through gritted teeth, she spoke,

“I don’t know _what_ I was thinking,”

She shook her head, straightened blue hair of silk bouncing with her movements; spare strands even tacking to her cheeks, adhered by salty tears.

“You are a monster, Mal.”

Feeling a sudden urge of bold power, Evie stepped just inches closer and brought the palm of her hand to slap Mal square on her face. The sound of skin on skin cracking echoed down the hall. She looked at an astonished Mal, red from the force of her strike becoming evident on her cheek. Evie knew, with Mal’s evident affection towards her, that she would not strike back.

“You and your filthy lies.”

Seizing the opportunity of Mal’s sudden loss for words, she turned on her bare heels and swiftly ran back the way Mal had led her, speeding through the foyer and right into the only place she felt safe to go.

“Evie!” She heard a crack in Mal’s voice as she called back to her, but Evie had no will or intention of looking back. Falling tears stained the floor, marking her traveled path. She burst into the bedroom where she slept and slammed and locked the heavy door behind her, the sound cracking through her aching skull. Evie pushed her back against the door and defeatedly sunk down to the ground. She brought her knees close to her chest and placed her forehead in the small alter the shape of her knees created. 

She felt something catch on the velvet thread of her dress. The tiara. Mal’s seemingly sweet gift once upon a time. With such painful fury, she ripped the accessory from her head, not even caring how many strands of hair came with it, and threw it across the room where it clashed against the wall in a destructive clang. Every emotion Evie has ever felt caught up to her all at once, slamming into her with full stampeding force. Finally, she allowed herself to cry; _really_ cry. She let her resolve crumble and her entire body flush with erratic sobs. A veritable rainfall descended down her face; this was no fairytale, this is one dismal horror story. Evie can’t even remember the last time she broke like this; the last time she broke of heartbreak. Thinking back there was always one solution that both helped and plagued her mind.

What she wouldn’t give for a drink right now.

____________________________________________________________________________

How could she have been so stupid? So careless and reckless falling much too quickly, not truly seeing the beast beneath the beauty. Maybe she was so unknowingly desperate for love, for having someone that actually _wants_ to be with her, to hold her, to sweep her off her feet, that she blindly let her guard down, allowing that evil to creep right past her usual well-built defenses. It was not often that Evie found a decent girl she took an interest to, countless set-ups by Carlos and blind dates put lazily together through matchmaking apps had led her to just give up on the concept entirely. 

Apparently her stupid heart was more desperate than she thought. Evie cursed herself for falling headfirst into Mal’s deceitful charms; it was only now, through aching tears pouring from puffy eyes, that she can finally see clearly.

She jerked her head up to sharply bang it against the door, purposefully she knocked her skull back a couple of times, wanting to force every thought of Mal out of her brain.

Mal and her stupid grin, Mal and her stupid feather-soft voice, Mal and her stupid full lips tantalizingly begging to be kissed, and Mal with her stupid gorgeous jade eyes.

Another smack. Evie was glad her blue hair was there to hide the self-inflicted bruise she felt forming.

Evie had never felt a heartbreak so intense, her body felt like it was caving in on itself, constricting her chest and crushing her lungs. Her whole body trembled and her muscles coiled, tense and release. She tangled her fingers in her hair, but instead of habitually running and gliding all through her luscious locks, she paused at her roots, grabbing and pulling forcefully. Evie dug blue-tipped nails into her scalp and felt her body shudder as she screamed, muffling her vocal sobs in her knees.

The strangest thing was, even with all her obscene reactions, she knew she wasn’t even in love. Of course, she felt for Mal in a very strong way, one she has yet to decipher. She concluded a long time ago there was a distinct difference between affection and desire and the actual feeling of being _in_ love. This must be a really bad case of infatuation she decided. She has to let it pass, let the emotions run their course.

Again she buried nails into her scalp, dragging sharp tips down the side of her face. Being so alone the only release she could find was in pain. Evie was almost sure she applied such a great amount of pressure that crimson blood added a new hue to her royal blue.

Little did she know Mal had been right on her heels following her trek back to the bedroom. She stood on the other side of the door, pressing her hot forehead into the wood. Evie’s intense sobbings could be clearly heard, even through the thick hickory.

Mal knew she had fucked up.

She placed her palm flat against the door, joining on the wood with her forehead. She took a shaky breath; Mal wanted nothing more than to call to Evie, whisper her sweet name mixed with muddled apologies. Even Mal couldn’t believe she lost herself like that, even after observing her father and ascending his place upon the throne, never had she used her abilities in such a manor. Back there, she didn’t even use her power’s inherited from her father to off her mother. She had called upon the green flames of her inner fae, using her mother’s own magic to do her in. Mal had more control of her demi-god attributes, intentionally repressing the half of her that is fae and focusing solely on honing her demonic abilities. In truth, she utterly _loathes_ the irritatingly vain creatures, undeservingly calling themselves a mystical term of fae. She hates everything that they are, with every intense fiber of her being. Saying she wanted to be rid of her mother was an understatement.

Mal opened her mouth to speak, but her brain caught her last minute. Mal is very much a creature of impulse, she had been trying to watch her actions upon bringing Evie into her life, but something was eventually bound to slip. Her palm resting upon the door clenched into a fist. Painfully she repressed her urges. 

Sure Mal had cried before, but only simple reflex tears of pain from multiple beatings, even back then she had quickly trained herself to keep any and all tears forcefully at bay. Never has she cried of a broken heart. The trust she was building between her and Evie was now completely shattered, along with the barrier blocking back hurtful tears.

This feeling was new to her, just as new as the starry sensations she felt with Evie, she felt _for_ Evie. With a crushing weight of sadness unlike any other, she tore herself from the door and dragged her feet down the hall. Give it time, she told herself, maybe Evie would come around; let her explain, let her _in_. 

With sadness playing the strings of her heart, she slumped over her throne, always a comfort spot. She thought herself a fool, for who could ever love a monster as foul as she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't go too off the rails with this one! I really am trying to make the chapters longer, so please bear with me on that  
> Anyway, I want to thank you all for all of your lovely comments and helpful feedback, they really do help in improving the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Evie doesn’t particularly know just how long she’s stayed locked away in her recently acquired dungeon of a bedroom. Sadly, she’s not very new to the concept. As far back as she could ever care to remember, Evie’s controlling snake of a mother had kept her completely sealed away from the outside world; the only time she was ever allowed to leave her room was to attend school. Even there she never really had any friends, except for Carlos of course, spending time with her and always showing her the best way around a chemistry lab until her mother came to drag her home by the ear. As lonely months morphed into years, Evie had wanted nothing more than just a simple taste of what could possibly lie beyond her bedroom door and what the world could possibly have to offer. Finally, with the acceptance letter from a university very,  _ very _ , far away, she was given the opportunity she so longingly craved. And for her first years, it was like a dream come true, studying further into what  _ she _ wanted to pursue, taking on fun new challenges with Carlos, and the freedom to go anywhere she wanted and to be who she pleases.

Never could Evie have guessed she’d end up right back behind another locked door. This time, however, being her own doing.

What felt like days could have been mere hours as the maddening concept of time gradually slipped from her brain. There were no clocks, no windows, no natural rise and fall of sunlight, or any telltale sign of time actually moving forwards. It was like she was stuck in an endless loop. So it was natural that one might begin a steep descent into madness. 

Evie paced and paced, back and forth until her feet were almost to the point of bloodied and begging for a rest. Back when she was kept prisoner by her mother, she at least had things to occupy her ever-restless mind; be it through study, art, music, and even working hours away at her sewing machine, she had always been sure to keep herself busy. Now, that proved more of a challenge. She practically tore the lofty bedroom to shreds, desperately searching for something to do, some way to escape, and something especially strong to take her mind off Mal.

Eventually, she tried to just sleep off all of her out of whack emotions, allowing her mind to evaluate and take a giant mental leap backward. For a while, she was successful, staying tucked away in bed for the longest she ever had. Every time her mind screamed for stimulation or her stomach ached for food, she just curled further and further away under those dark purple sheets, losing herself in her own little world inside her head. Now she was growing quite fond of the dark.

Occasionally, footsteps could be heard outside her door, sometimes they paced, and other times they came to a complete stop for a few moments before tip-tapping away. Sometimes she heard voices. Some were manifested from her depraved mind, and others were all too real behind that door. Most times, it was the musical banter of Mal and Jay, discussing things Evie would have preferred to much rather not hear; other times, there were soft whispers of her name, traveling muffled through the thick of the door.

Mal would come and press up against the wall, and with the best soothing voice a god of death could muster, she would mutter apology after apology, offering feeble explanations and trying to coax out just a single response. Many times, Evie ignored that feathery voice, the voice of temptation trying to pull her back into that grueling mistake. Even when she thought Mal had finally left, Evie just couldn’t shake the feeling of another presence, as Mal silently kept her company through many, many nights.

A code was soon established after Evie felt herself basically dying of thirst. She had been forced once before to go days without meals, so her body got back in tune with that, but water was something she desperately needed. Mal would very often come by with food and water, but even then Evie still would not open the door; it was only when an impartial Jay came with the offer did she open the barrier a mere crack, only to accept the much-needed nourishment. Not breathing a word to Mal, Evie would know if it were Jay as he signaled with three distinct taps to different areas on the door.  This most recent time, however, when she was accepting the night's bounty, she found it came with a voice.

“She’s not all  _ that _ bad you know…” Jay uttered the best he could along the small crack of the door; he couldn’t see Evie, but he knew she was listening. 

“I beg to differ,” her voice just barely rasped through the darkness, as it had not been used in quite a while.

“Well, I don’t think you really want to stay locked in there forever. Just...give her another chance.”

Silence. For a long few moments, there was silence. Jay had remained waiting for a response, but eventually thought she had gone back to her ongoing stubborn silent treatment. He sighed, and with a defeated slump of his shoulders, he took a step to walk away, but not before a hushed voice spoke barely enough to reach his ears.

“One chance. Then you send me home.”  Then she forcibly shut the door before Jay could say anything else.

Evie knew she was asking for trouble, but this could be her only chance to finally leave this hellhole. She wanted nothing more in the world than to return to her once boring normal life, realizing now just how much she took it for granted. She missed the light of day, she missed her classes, her school, her dorm; she missed silly jokes and the all too often coffee outings with Carlos, and she missed her freedom most of all. She wanted out; and if she must obtain a chance for freedom through devious means, then so be it.

For the first time in her life, Evie was finding the whorish teachings of her mother to be put to good use. Back then, she was being primped and groomed to sink her hooks into an unsuspecting wealthy man, all for the selfish desires of her mother. Never had she told her mother of her strong distaste for men, let alone anything romantically inclined to them, lord knows the severe punishments she would have had to endure. So, Evie just sat back and obeyed, followed her mother’s guidelines and learned how to seduce and manipulate; Evie had much rather preferred through words, but her mother always put her gifted body to good use, forcing her to use it in the most unsavory ways for all of those gentleman suitors. That was one point in her life she had wanted to forget most of all.

Although, after she got away from all that toxicity, she over time learned to work on herself and love who she truly is; forcing those past traumas and experiences out of her brain. She had never thought to revisit those sinful methods, nor had she wanted to, but now delving deep into her forgotten memories and pulling forth her most deceitful of tactics, seems to be the only way to get back home. This is the first time they would ever be used willingly and for somewhat of a useful reason, and she had to look irresistible. She had to lull Mal so far into her vexations that she would comply with whatever she asked.

Evie went down the bullets of her mental checklist one by one. Thankfully there was a big mirror on the far wall of her bedroom, initially, she had steered far clear of it, if Mal could see her through a simple hand mirror she didn’t want to take any chances with this one; but now she had to step in full front of it, just to make sure every part of her would be worth looking at. 

First, she fixed and straightened her hair the best she could; not much was provided in her room, but luckily she found a brush sneakily hiding out in a dresser drawer. She brushed out all the tangles and knots she had gathered from nonstop tossing and turning in her bed and styled her deep blue locks to perfectly frame her face.

The dress Evie found herself in was already doing great favors in accentuating her body, but taking a good look, she wondered if she could push it a little further.

The tight velvet was well fitting and already off-shoulder; making quite the risque move, she adjusted the top hem of her dress to serve more low cut, even pulling the whole garment down a smidge to really flaunt her cleavage.  There’s not much she can do makeup-wise, what with all her usual arsenal of shadows and liners sitting back in her dorm; above ground. Although, she was in good fortune to have found her old clothes under the bed, and recovered her emergency lipstick and mascara hidden in her back jean pocket. She painted her lips and lengthened her lashes, even adding a little extra to get a good smokey eye effect.

Checking herself in the mirror, she turned this way and that, ensuring she was satisfied with her look. Yet, the more she looked, the more she felt something was off, that something was missing. As she was turning to check her backside, Evie’s darkened eyes caught something on the floor. The tiara. The perfect cherry on top.  She thought for a moment, maybe it was too much, as it was a gift from Mal, and Evie was feeling anything but gratitude towards her. But then again, it could give her the one leg up she needed.

Carefully she kneeled to recover the accessory from the floor, it had been sitting in that same spot since that night when she chucked it against the wall. It was a bit dented and one of the rubies had come dislodged, but thanks to her crafting skills, those things were easily fixed. She placed it perfectly atop her head, fluffing her hair so it sank in to look beautifully natural. She grinned a devious smile. She was ready and her physical trap was set, now to mull over what mental skills she could prod to best fit the situation. Gracefully, she parked herself on the edge of her bed and simply waited for that knock to sound on the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

Mal was sulking on her throne, and usually, she was not one to sulk. She had her limbs splayed out in every direction and was admiring the greenish teal embers sparking from her fingertips, when she heard the tapping of footsteps echoing into her ear. Jay came casually sauntering in, boldly, he came to sit on the arm of Mal’s throne, having to move one of her legs out of the way to do so, but he just let it come to rest on his lap. He folded his large arms and tried to hide a sly grin he was so well known for.

“You know, you can’t wallow on this thing forever.”

Mal groaned and just stared up at the ceiling through messy violet locks. Her head was slumped over the other arm of the chair, certainly not doing any wonders for her neck, but she was just not in the mood to be comfortable.

“Why not” she snapped.

Jay shrugged his shoulders and played himself off like nothing was out of the ordinary,  “Well, from what I hear, people usually try to look good and make somewhat of an effort when they have  _ a date _ ,” He punctuated his last words with an arch in one of his brows and the corners of his lips tugged into a smirk.

At that Mal whipped her head up, nearly snapping her neck in the process,  “What? She said yes?” Honestly, Mal didn’t even know what to expect.

Playfully Jay patted her ankle and fidgeted with the toe of her boot, much like the brother he is to her,  “Yeah, but there’s a catch,”

Another annoyed groan, “What”

“She agreed to a date,...” he took a breath, knowing just how disheartening Evie’s condition was going to be for Mal. And technically she never even used the term date, which somehow made him feel even worse, “...but she wants you to send her back home.”

This time, Mal didn’t even look up. With a quiet sigh she swung over an arm to cover her eyes, she wanted to just block out what little light there was, but it did prove to help to stifle back oncoming tears. Her outsides felt achy and sore, and her insides juxtaposed with high-end energy. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies all while her mind sunk into a dark emotional abyss. Perhaps the likelihood for her to find love was a little too far fetched after all. Was there even anything she could do to convince Evie to stay? Sadly, she had dug herself so far into a deep hole that even the most unlikely odds did not seem to be in her favor.

Not hearing a usual witty response, Jay, of course, had to prod,  “Mal? Come on, I can practically hear you thinking”

Still with her arm draped over her eyes she sighed, a long drawn out breath that held more emotion than any expression on her face,  “There’s nothing I can do to get her to stay, is there,” her voice came out broken and defeated.

Jay felt his usually strong chest tighten just the smallest bit; Mal  _ really _ likes this girl, and it saddened him to see the feelings apparently weren’t reciprocated, at least not anymore. He’s lived with Mal a long time now, he sees how lonely she gets, no matter how many times she denied the fact at first; of course, he wanted to help with her feeling of worth, but sometimes her thinkings were a bit too rash. This was an impossible endeavor to begin with, and sometimes the only way to learn was through the hardest path taken.

“Mal, of course you have the absolute power to  _ make _ her stay, but you and I both know that will only drive her further away.”  He gently rubbed her ankle before giving it another playful smack. He swung her legs over to the side and pulled her, no matter how reluctant she was, to her feet.  “The best thing to do now, is just live in the moment.”  He softly stared into nervous green eyes and pouty lips, countering them both with a brotherly look and boyish grin,  “Now, fix up your hair and put on your most rockin’ pair of boots, because you have one smokin’ date waiting on you.”

At that, Mal did something she rarely did; she smiled. Sure, she may never find a true love, or never even know the feeling, but if anything, she’s happy she has Jay. Someone to pick her up when she’s down and follow along even through her most craziest of schemes. He was the only one to look past her shell of demonic nature and see what truly lay on the inside. She had hoped to convey the same to Evie, to show that she isn’t as bloodthirsty or downright evil as all those stories say, no matter what shows on the outside. Yes, she has killed and tortured, but in her case, beings down here were already dead, and the fact that they were sent down to the Under in the first place meant that these souls were all far from saints. Usually, she kills because it’s basically her job; population control if you will; and maybe she does enjoy her job quite a bit.

Jay saw that,yes, it did sometimes go to her head, and sometimes Mal enjoyed her power a little too much. But he was the only one that ever broke past her wall and saw what was truly hidden underneath; a broken soul just looking for purpose. He could clearly see because he was the same, a big reason why he and Mal had so much in common.

Mal had taken him in, and he found much comfort and solace in her, and vice versa. Just experiencing that, he knew Mal wasn’t at all what she appeared to be. So here, she smiled, offered a small laugh even at his lightening of the mood. Then, she did something wholly unexpected of a deity of death, something he didn’t even know she knew how to do. Mal wrapped her small arms around Jay’s large body and hugged him.

“Thank you” She whispered into his shoulder.

Jay felt the fire lying dormant in her body flow evenly through her pale skin as he embraced her back. They’ve shared many sibling-like moments in the past, but this was the most vulnerable on both their parts by far.

“Best henchman ever, right?” he joked, bringing a hand to rustle Mal’s streaks of violet.

Mal laughed, wiping away unfallen tears, and shoved him playfully in the arm,

“Right”

Then she was being ushered and shoved by Jay into her grand ‘sleeping’ quarters where he would help her to put on a decent face.

____________________________________________________________________________

Evie hadn’t even realized she had fell into a light sleep, not until a long-awaited knock rattled through the door making her jump. It wasn’t the three distinguished taps of Jay’s coded knocking, so she figures it must be Mal.  She took a moment to gather herself, straighten out her dress, fix her makeup, and shake the sleep from her eyes and mind. One last look in the mirror; for this to go smoothly, she must ease into a strong control early on, and the best way to start was by looking so good all others would drop dead. Forcing a fake smile to pin itself upon her expertly pouty lips, Evie finally opened the door fully, for what seemed to be weeks.

Needless to say, both girls were wholly unprepared for what awaited them.

Evie was rather taken a bit off guard, expecting to see Mal decked in her usual tight and edgy motorsport-like leathers; instead, she was met with a Mal donned in a much more toned down outfit. Mal still had some of that seemingly necessary leather to her outfit, wearing a deep navy pair of leather pants, which defined her legs rather nicely; and she wore a dark lavender halter top, with black mesh covering her chest and acting as long sleeves. Her hair flowed in gentle waves upon her shoulders and the blended colors of blue and purple seemed to have a subtle sparkle, like millions of tiny diamonds, underneath the fire’s glow. Even her jaded eyes had flecks of intense gold shining in a prominently delicate manner.  Evie had to hold her breath and build that mental wall back up. Just when she thought Mal couldn’t wring her emotions any more, she comes dressed like this; like an actual normal girl. Evie felt her mouth suddenly run dry just from the sight, she knows she’s better than this, she has to be if she wants to get home. So she straightened her shoulders and gave Mal her most unreadable look yet.

“Evie-”

“Shush” Evie put a manicured finger right on those soft pink lips, silencing Mal before she could say any more,

“This is your last chance, then I want to go home. Take it or leave it.”

Her voice was cold and stern, not at all like when she first spoke to Mal, and yet, Mal couldn’t help but melt into mush around Evie. How some mere mortal could hold so much power over the likes of  _ her _ , she couldn’t understand; maybe she should have chosen a dress that Evie couldn’t so easily turn into something conceived from one of her erotic fantasies. Mal looked up at Evie with big hopeful eyes, almost a little too endearingly, and Evie just narrowed her own.

“I don’t know what you could possibly have planned to do down here, so let’s just get this over with.”

Mal almost winced as she felt the bite of Evie’s harsh tone, but she can’t let her own guard down now, if this was to be her last night with the girl of her dreams, she was sure going to make it a hell of a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, okay so honestly, I'm really trying. I don't want this story to end up being too short and I really hope I'm not disappointing so far. I try really hard for the chapters to be at least somewhat lengthy, but for some reason, they're always shorter than I expect and it's really frustrating. Don't worry I still have some things lined up for this fic before it ends( and we're not close to the end just yet anyway), but overall I'm just really nervous; I don't want to let you guys down!   
> Anyways, you all have been so kind and I really love all of your comments and thoughts. I'll be doing another art piece to accompany this fic pretty soon and it will be posted on my Tumblr  
> You guys are just the best,  
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out the official playlist for qotu on Spotify! (You might find there will be a familiar song laced in this chapter)  
> thanks all you lovelies, and enjoy!

“Well..?”

The snap of Evie’s raspy stern voice was like a tightly wound rope, wrapping around Mal’s neck, forcibly pulling her through gravel and broken glass, and out of her lovestruck stupor. It felt rocky and forceful but in the best possible way. Mal shut her mouth, which was now considerably dry, and tried so very hard to keep her eyes from drifting down to an area Evie was, for some reason, clearly trying to flaunt; she could have sworn she was even puffing out her chest, just to make it all the more difficult. Evie was now leaning against the doorway, arms tightly folded, expectantly waiting for Mal to at least try and take somewhat of a lead.

Last time Mal had seen Evie, she and that pretty blue head of hers, was livid, not even sparing Mal a moment to explain herself and the reasoning behind her actions. Now, she seems to be leaning a little too close, in an adjusted outfit more revealing than before, and parting her pouted crimson lips like an invitation, all while gazing into Mal with a dangerously dark and glassy glint in her usually warm brown eyes. Mal was left utterly breathless by the sudden turnaround, and she could tell something was going on. However hard the girl may try, any scheme Evie had concocted in her mind would be no match for her.

Mal is the embodiment of attitude and trickery, and she will not be suckered so easily; although she had to admit, Evie was proving herself a worthy opponent. A little nervous at what her date’s plan could possibly entail, she decided to not let it get to her, thinking back to Jay’s words to just live in the moment. She would just keep a careful watch on her, which in theory shouldn’t be too hard, seeing as Mal’s green eyes were simply glued to Evie’s body. She forced her ogling eyes up to fall into Evie’s dark sea of brown, taking careful notice of that mischievous red tint, knowing if she lingered there too long she would definitely drown.

“I’d thought we’d go for a walk.” The confidence in Mal’s voice was underlying, and she mentally praised herself for a smooth execution.

Evie raised her brows, a little confused but immensely unimpressed.

“Really? Where” her sarcasm and icy voice contrasted fiercely with her looks and seductive actions.

Mal understood why suggesting such a thing would sound boring and go unappreciated, there wasn’t really anywhere to go. A romantic-like walk that’s supposed to be filled with soft breezes and starry nights would be replaced with gloomy darkness and empty, echoing footsteps along the long halls of Mal’s manor, which quite frankly Evie has seen enough of. 

Evie snubbed her nose up just enough to show her disinterest, the art of seduction was always more effective when she plays hard to get; and Mal definitely took notice.

She rolled her eyes and boldly took Evie’s hand in hers, this time not even extending an offer for permission.

“Just, walk with me.”

Of course, Mal knew she had royally fucked up, revealing a part of herself to Evie she had hoped was locked away for good. Having been raised by the most fiendish and terrible beings to exist, there was no doubt about the darkness seeded deep inside. But through all those decades of witnessing such cruelty, enduring torture, and graduating to performing such unspeakable acts herself, Mal had never, _ever_ , wanted to be in any way like her parents, especially to those she cared for. She had suppressed the urges of power, took careful training to keep it down, and for a while, it worked. Although the mixture of intensely powerful genes clashing in her body did get her worked up pretty often; and when she gets that first little taste of blood and the riching smell of sulfur death, her neatly kept control is broken with immeasurable force. And Evie saw; she had witnessed first hand only a glimpse of what true power Mal holds, what she can do, and how ruthless she can be. How inhuman she was brought up to become.

Evie wasn’t sure she liked the feeling of Mal holding her hand anymore, afraid that any moment they would burst with spontaneous fire. It wasn’t the first time they walked like this, but the feeling was definitely not the same. She felt as if her hand was laced with the reaper itself. The silence as they ventured was long and uncomfortable; Mal kept her green eyes forward, guiding them along the proper path, whilst Evie’s brown seemed to be quite interested in the floor, although they did find their way over to glance at Mal from time to time. With every bare step she took, Evie was scrambling her brain and mulling over what move she should make next; and that was quite a difficult decision. Should she ask pointless questions, all to boost Mal’s ego? Disarm her with a sudden weakness or false vulnerability? Or maybe offer simple compliments and whisper a pleasurable promise into her ear. Thought after thought pried into and clouded her mind, each one outdoing or undermining the other. She wasn’t even paying the slightest bit of attention as to where Mal was leading them, she couldn’t be bothered to care, it all looked the same anyway.

“You’re awfully quiet, princess.”

Hearing that, Evie glanced to the side, past shrouding strands of cascading blue, over to Mal. Her brown eyes narrowed just the slightest and she strongly kept a scowl from falling upon her face. Mal certainly _is_ bold. Having the audacity to use such a nickname with her. Mal and her moods seem to have a maddening tendency of switching back and forth. From shy and apologetic, to bold and cocky. Evie couldn’t help but wonder what exactly goes on inside that hot head of hers that prompts such intense shifts. 

Evie took a breath and quickly cleared her own mind, she did promise Mal a last chance, and she doesn’t want to squander the opportunity to entrap the demi-god in her charms just yet. She’ll take it slow. 

“I, uh-” she gave her head a refreshing little shake, “Where exactly are we going?”

They’ve been walking for a while now, and no clear destination seems to have been set. Evie was starting to feel a bit frightened, seeing what Mal is capable of, those anxious thoughts started to push over her confidence. Maybe Mal was leading her into some sort of torture chamber, like where her mother was kept. Or perhaps her mixed up mind had snapped and she was taking her to some twisted demon-like sex chamber, ready to finally unleash that inner animal. Surprisingly, Mal gave Evie’s hand a gentle little squeeze, sensing her obvious tension and trying her best to ease it away.

“Well,” she cocked her head and continued to look ahead as she spoke, “I never got to show you how I keep myself occupied.”

“Do I want to know?”

Mal leaned closer into Evie as they walked, shoulders brushing gently together. Chills danced through her body at feeling Evie’s warmth poke at her cold skin. “I think you may just be pleasantly surprised.”

Careful around Mal’s words, Evie had to stifle back a scoff. Whether Mal’s aforementioned pleasantries applied to Mal or her, she was admittedly afraid to find out. The minutes droned on in long and strange pauses as they walked further, having Evie feel as if her mind was going to implode upon itself with all her conflicting thoughts and feelings pressing hard against her body to resurface. She was so lost in her tedious pondering, Evie didn’t even realize Mal had abruptly stopped, and crashed into her, knocking their colorful heads together with a painful thud.

“Ow!” Evie rubbed her head of blue where it had harshly met with that of violet, “Why did you stop?”

Mal laughed, not something crass or dark, but rather adorably, as she soothed the bump on her own skull. “We’re here” she gestured to a simple door standing before them, bordered by two large pillars.

“Oh” Sheepishly she blushed, a little embarrassed at being so caught up in herself. Evie busied her nerves by fidgeting with her short nails, agonizingly waiting for Mal to just get on with it already. 

What she wasn’t prepared for, was a pair of soft hands enclosing around her eyes, probably smudging her carefully applied mascara, and plunging her sense of sight into total darkness. Evie felt her body stiffen,

“What are you-!” she went to pry Mal’s hands away, she had seen what they were capable of, what could fly free from her palms, and she had been sure she was about to be scorched, but a soft whisper by the shell of her ear eased her hands back down.

“Just relax” Evie shivered fiercely, as she was anything but, “adds to the effect.” 

She felt Mal nonchalantly shrug her shoulders against her back, and Evie shuddered a bit at how vague her latter comment was. There could be all sorts of implications lying there.

 _Oh god. This is how I die,_ she thought to herself. Mal is surely leading her to some sort of slaughter room, payback for that rough slap on her cheek.

Still blinded, Evie heard the creak of a wooden door opening, then her face flushed when she felt Mal’s front pressed up completely against her back, pushing her to move forward. 

_Stick to the plan, stick to the plan._

She had to bounce that reminder over and over again inside her mind, she can’t let herself be swept away so easily again, especially by a simple touch. Although, with the feeling of Mal’s front leaning impossibly further into her, Evie felt her sturdy disposition start to wobble, feeling the calm chill of Mal’s oddly cold hands against her eyes, feeling the rise and fall rhythm of her breathing, breasts pushing into the arch of her back and Mal’s knees nudging on the back of her own. This is not at all going how she thought it would.

Hesitantly, and a little shaky, Evie took a step and let Mal guide her forward into the awaiting location. To her surprise, she immediately felt a great shift in atmosphere, even with her vision obscured by inky blackness, the room felt calm and serene, like something beautiful was born here, in a place that could only spawn death. 

“Ready?” Mal’s easy voice whispered into the back of her hair.

Evie swallowed nervously and slowly nodded her head with pursed lips, fully expecting the worst. The chill that calmed the hot blood in her cheeks vanished as Mal gently lifted her hands. No burns. Evie blinked a few times, gathering her vision until the murky colors around her formed into a clear view. She caught Mal shyly step out from behind to catch her reaction, her purple head sunk a little into her shoulders and she had hands clasped behind her back, with her eyes darting from the floor to Evie and back again. 

This is not at all what Evie was expecting, in fact, she was astounded at what surrounded her. Perhaps she should give her overblown assumptions a rest. She swiveled her head to all sides, wanting to fully take in the sight.

The room was, of course, dark and shadowy, as is the norm in a place such as this, but instead of empty and spacious, this room was cluttered and, for use of a better term, well-loved. Pages upon pages of drawings and notes lined the space, to the point where they practically replaced the walls around them. Countless leather-bound sketchbooks sat in numerous piles of differing sizes, some were left open, and others were bound with string or ribbon, keeping whatever displayed inside carefully tucked away. A desk of a dark and elegant form fit perfectly into a corner of the room, and next to it standing tall, was an easel, displaying a painting only half-finished.

Evie began making her way around, grazing her brown eyes over every work, admiring the craft like she was in a small museum. No matter how hard she had tried to keep it hidden away, she couldn’t help but smile, these drawings were beautiful, and Mal is truly talented. Though mainly black and white, each picture was intricately rendered; it was obvious she spent a lot of time here.

“You’re an artist” Evie breathed past her smile.

A little bashful, Mal fiddled with the ends of her hair, “I certainly like to think so.”

Evie kept on, she took in every drawing, each one speaking louder than the last. Lines of varying shapes and darkness came together to form different images on each page. There were gorgeous landscapes, forests of dappled trees, oceans put together by dark and light streaks, and even cityscapes were depicted with gentle ink washes. Evie wondered how Mal could create such beautiful scenery though never having been to the places she drew.

Moving along the room, and feeling Mal stay close in step behind her, Evie noticed there were also numerous sketchings of dragons adding into the mix. Quite a contrast, the large and formidable beasts were each depicted and drawn with a purple tint to the common gray, and all had the subtlest of green added to their slitted eyes. Evie pondered over what she saw, as she couldn’t quite understand the connection. Maybe dragons were Mal’s favorite imaginary animal; though with what she’s seen, the word imaginary has gained a pretty loose definition.

Evie’s small breath then caught in her throat, as her eyes explored, they kept finding a rather repetitive theme. Every other drawing she had come across next, was of her; and there were _many_ , easily outnumbering both landscapes and dragons put together. She paused her path in favor of tracing her fingers along a certain sketch, in particular, lying front and center on the desk. This picture showed her in a way she had never seen herself before, an image of her sleeping. 

Evie was floored by the portrayal. She never knew she could look so peaceful. Soft shadows contoured her slumbering facial features, with meticulous details in the elegant texture of her blue hair, which did have lovely splashes of her signature color blending evenly with the gray and black of the graphite. Each plane of her face was delicately rendered, from the shadow of her closed eyes, prominent cheekbones, to the glossy pout of her parted dark lips.

Gently, she plucked the drawing from its place in the desk’s surface, holding it in her hands as if it would turn to ash with too rough of a touch. She turned to face Mal, feeling the small train of her tight dress wrap around her ankles with the motion. Eyes of a refreshed sweet brown looked up to meet those of vivid green.

“This is me,” she dumbfoundedly stated. “Th-there’s _a lot_ of me” Evie internally cringed at her stuttering; these emotions were not helping to further her plot. 

However, it seems Mal was the one who had become suddenly flustered. Her pale face flushed a delicate hue of soft pink and she looked up through her lashes whilst she poked the toe of her boot at the ground below. She shrugged up her shoulders and couldn’t seem to find a proper use for her fidgety hands.

“Well, you’re, kind of my muse” she admitted; that bold attitude had seemed to have, yet again, taken a back seat.

Evie took another quick glance around the room, “There’s...so many” she shook her head in somewhat of a disbelief, “How did you…?”

“My mirror.” Mal took a step closer and joined Evie’s fingers in tracing along the lines, “Using it, I can summon views of the outside world. For a while, I drew a lot of nature and scenery, because your world is so beautiful” More blood rushed to her cheeks, blending pink into red, “But then I found something far more breathtaking, and needless to say, I was pretty inspired.”

_Don’t fall for it. Don’t take the bait._

Mal took the page from Evie and studied it again briefly. She smiled, “This one’s my favorite.”

Evie cocked her head and straightened her spine; all of Mal’s drawings were extraordinary, and some certainly stood out as more detailed than the others, mainly portraits of her. But why was this specific sketch so special? In fact, Evie wasn’t sure how she felt about so many drawings of herself, especially those of her sleeping. Perhaps she found it oddly endearing. Or, perhaps it was Mal who had fallen far too deep in the hole of infatuation. Overall, the feeling of flattery beat out those of unease or danger; no one had ever taken such an interest in her before, especially not on this deep of an emotional level. Maybe she should explore this more. She took a step closer to Mal, shoulders on the verge of softly touching, and looked to her,

“How come?”

It had become evident that, for some reason, Mal had a hard time looking Evie in the eyes,

“You seem to look happiest when you sleep. I like when you’re happy,” Mal found her courage and looked up to Evie just then, with an unfamiliar softness in her eyes, “It’s really cute” she tacked on with a grin.

Evie could feel the red flow beneath her skin all through her body, becoming prominent in her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Sure, she had gotten compliments before, mainly shallow praises of her performance and crude catcalls on the streets, all pertaining to looks and sexual desires. No one had ever cared so much as to take notice in such an insignificant matter as her happiness. So naturally, she couldn’t help the thrumming of her heart and small tears dangerously gathering in her eyes, which could be easily blinked away.

Her stomach tightened, she thought if Carlos were here, he’d have a wide smirk and pull her aside to joke something along the lines of how Mal wants her so bad. Then he’d give her one of his ‘go for it’ looks and shove her right into Mal’s arms. She missed him and his embarrassing attempts at finding a perfect girl for her, she just missed him in general. What she wouldn’t give for a dose of his sunshine personality.

“No one’s ever said anything like that to me” Evie shyly looked to the ground.

Mal twisted her face and knit her brows in confusion, “Really? I thought with-” she made a big up and down gesture to Evie and her overly perfect body, “-all that, everyone would just fall at your feet to state the obvious.”

Evie breathed a small amused laugh and shook her head, “You’re thinking a little too highly of the world, Mal. It’s not always greener; in fact, a lot of people I’ve seen and dealt with, deserve a place right down here.”

“But how can a world with such pretty things be so bad? I mean, sure, most of your kind can be pretty weak with a really complex stupidity that I have yet to understand, but still, it can’t be worse than this place.” Mal’s curiosity was genuine, much like a child who saw the mere good in everything, not truly understanding the world around them.

Ignoring Mal’s odd comment about the human race, Evie found it heartachingly sweet; and that underlying innocence has to go. All of Evie’s emotions were roiling, and she just couldn’t take it anymore.

She leans back against the desk, and with a red tint returning to darkening eyes, Evie sends a mixture of signals in overwhelming waves,

“Honey, the world up there has always been bad,” She bites the corner of her bottom lip, “you just have to know the right place to look to find what beauty there is.” Her time spent against the desk was short as she pushed herself off and strutted right up to Mal, pausing just inches away from that beautiful face with a yearning, glassy-eyed stare, “And sometimes, it’s right in front of you.” 

Mal could hear her own intense heartbeat drum loudly against her chest. Evie was _right there,_ just a touch away, gazing into her very being with eyes so brown they looked almost black. This had to be some sort of game, Evie playing her like a fiddle; and with her desire so close, husking a sweet voice tantalizingly into her ear, all those urges Mal had been repressing broke through the dam in her head and flooded her all at once. Her mind was drowning, unable to think any thought clearly, but there was one thing she absolutely knew; if she didn’t act now, before her moment was gone, she would regret it for the rest of her immortal life.

Mal was a creature of impulse; and this time, she finally gave in.

With the drawing forgotten back on the desk, she took Evie with both hands, closed that barring space between them, and pressed her lips right onto those just begging for the opportunity. _This_ is what she had been longing for since she first brought Evie down into her realm; and feeling Evie’s soft lips against her own, she knew in that moment that she was right. There was a hole in her heart, a void in her chest, and Evie had been the missing piece all along.

____________________________________________________________________________

Evie couldn’t recall what exactly had just happened. All her thoughts were now incredibly blurry and hazy as the feeling of a pair of soft lips were suddenly pressed onto her own. Mal’s action was sudden and a little rough. A tiny voice rang in the very back of her head. 

_Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do it._

But with every warning it shouted, the voice just got smaller and smaller, eventually fading away into nothing. Giving way to a new voice, one strong and loud, extremely deafening.

**_Do it._ **

Tearing down and ripping through her mind’s defenses, Evie closed her eyes, leaned right into Mal, and kissed her feverously back. The pleading, beckoning and intuitive voice of her heart overpowered that of her brain. She moved her lips softly, sensually, dancing along with Mal and her growing passion. Mindlessly, her hands found their way to rest on Mal’s hips, thumbs pressing into leather, grabbing and pulling her in. The sweet taste of Mal was addicting, like a drug, high and lethal if you’re not careful. For something Evie hadn’t wanted earlier, she sure couldn’t get enough now.

Mal had pushed her roughly against the wall, swallowing the little moan that escaped past Evie’s throat as she did so. With one final motion against her lips, Mal broke away, sliding her hands down from Evie’s jaw to a place on her tan shoulders. Both their chests heaved with heavy breaths, and all the two girls could do was stare into opposite eyes, processing what had just happened.

Mal widened her already big eyes, looking like she had broken a sacred law. She quickly retracted her hands, like the skin of Evie’s bare shoulders had suddenly, and ironically, charred her palms.

“S-sorry, I just…”

Evie shook her head and silenced Mal’s oncoming rambling,

“No. Don’t apologize” Evie’s logical brain had shut down and her heart had taken over, driving forward at full speed, “Just do it again.”

Shivering at a request she thought she would never hear, Mal did not have to be told twice. Pinning Evie still against the wall, her hungry lips eagerly returned to a place they had so longed for.

Evie’s subconscious mind was on overdrive and completely fogged as if she were drunk. Her judgment had dove headfirst out the window and she was now running entirely on blind emotions. She felt cold hands slip from her shoulders to glide up and down her body, generously feeling and pulling at each valley and curve. She leaned more into Mal and her touch, threading her fingers into her head of deep purple.

Evie had taken part in more than a few kisses along the path of her troubled life, some forced and unwanted, and others somewhat mutual but unpleasant. This feeling was different, and one she couldn’t quite understand. One she hadn’t felt before. Mal was new and interesting.

The butterflies that had been patiently kept in her stomach migrated all throughout her body, ramming against her insides, pushing her forward. Evie’s foot played around Mal’s ankle, and her hips unconsciously jerked up on their own, pressing velvet to leather as both sunk deeper and deeper into the smoothness of each other’s lips.

The world around Evie had fallen away, leaving just her and Mal and the sudden cloud of dark smoke that engulfed them. She felt there was no longer a wall pressed against her back, in fact, there was no wall at all. Instead, she felt pressure to the back of her knees, bending them forward, causing her to tumble backward, bringing Mal along with her. There was no hard and painful crash on a stone floor, but rather, they fell onto something soft and plush, forming and accommodating around their moving bodies. Evie felt the easy weight of Mal’s lithe figure straddling her, moving her hips in such a way that told Evie she had spent far too long in this tight dress; and with unwavering kisses, she felt that same velvet material slide slowly down her body. Gripping Mal at her thighs, Evie came up for air and looked into glowing green with half-lidded eyes of red-brown. With their chests pressed tightly together, Evie’s heart fell in beat with the rise and fall of Mal’s heavy breathing, unintentionally loving how with each breath it only melded Mal and her body impossibly deeper into her own.

“Evie…”

Mal was battling through a million intrusive thoughts. Are they going too far? Is this what Evie really wants? She knew to do this now wouldn’t be the same as if it were binding, that would be much more intense, but still, Mal didn’t want that darker side of herself to take over. Bringing Evie down to the under was one thing, but this new step was entirely different, and not something Mal would feel right about if it were forced; it would also be less enjoyable that way.

Her swimming doubts were quieted with another kiss gifted by Evie and fingers working at the back and underneath her shirt. Mal had wanted this night to end on a good note, and she was getting far more than she thought she could. With continuing motions, eager lips and grinding hips, she and Evie were so far lost in the feeling of each other, there was no way back.

____________________________________________________________________________

So still. So beautiful. So angelic and peaceful. So _hers_ , for the time being.

Mal sat placidly on the bed as a tired out Evie slept contently beside her. Bare underneath the sheets, snuggling in her emitted warmth with a steady rise and fall of her breathing, and a messy head of blue resting gently in a mound of pillows. How could a mortal be so perfect? She wondered silently, playing with stray strands of blue and tracing her eyes longingly over tan skin and soft lips. Every time she looked upon her, Mal was always struck by such beauty and grace Evie possessed, such regality. She wished she had the ability to sleep, to quiet her restless mind and ease into such a state and hold the girl. Hold her so close and tight, show her that she really is just a lost soul herself, looking to be found. 

All of these entirely overwhelming and pesky feelings are so new for Mal, humming in her head and jittering her heart, she just couldn’t sit still. Careful as to not wake her sleeping princess, Mal gently and quietly stood from the bed and padded off to a new set of clothes. Tugging on the tight purple leather, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander adrift, what would Evie look like in leather? Probably sensational. With such a tight material that could hug and form to a body like hers, there was no doubt about how Mal would get weak at the sight; she already feels her heart thrumming faster at just the thought. Her mind had been consumed with overbearing thoughts lately, and every one of them about Evie.   
But Evie said she had wanted to be sent home. Did her request still hold true? Or had Mal finally changed her mind? The night prior was certainly telling her something, she just couldn’t figure out exactly what.

Every part of her swelled with emotion, almost to the point where she felt she might suffocate. She had to clear out this pressure somehow. Mindlessly, Mal wandered to the adjacent connected room, a place where she often found peace and relaxation, other than her throne. It was like a small greenhouse; soft green light poured easily through the hidden walls and ceiling, for the entire area was covered in greenery with trees, bushes, and flowers, it was Mal’s own secret little forest. She just loves the smell of the green and the feel of the soil. After her father was good and gone, it took her a while to create such a space, anything living always has a difficult time thriving down in the Under, but she had eventually achieved a state of settlement for the plants. She was half fae, after all, nature and being drawn to it is in her blood, and so was the magic to keep it alive.  
She strolled along the stone path, trying to calm and evaluate her mind and body, while letting everything run wild and free at the same time. This is the only place where Mal could be her most vulnerable, to escape her cursed life and just flow with the dancing leaves, and harmonize with each flower’s sweet song. Eventually finding one of her own.

_”A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up ‘til now, I’ve walked the line, nothing lost but something missing”_

She felt that missing piece, the aching and conflicting hole in her heart, as she continued on, balancing on each stone beneath her, just trying to work out the tightness in her chest.

_”I can’t decide what’s wrong, what's right, which way should I go?”_

Tears threatened at the corner of her eyes, but she couldn’t let them fall, she didn’t want to, not yet. Something in her battered heart was speaking to her, trying to push her somewhere, somewhere she’s never been, somewhere new she’s finding she wants to be.

_”If only I knew what my heart was telling me, Don’t know what I’m feeling, is this just a dream? Ah-oh yeah If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find the way to who I’m meant to be Ah-oh, if only”_

What are the signs she’s been seeing? To her it feels like so much back and forth, so much pulling and tugging, she’s not sure what to make of it.

_”If only”_

Evie had said things to her, done things with her, things that Mal never knew a mortal human could be capable of. Things so wonderfully beautiful, painting her world a different shade of striking blue. Blue, like this new ocean of heartbeats in which she was now drowning. She could feel it, feeling herself fall so hard, so fast, and so incredibly deep.

_”Every step, every word, with every hour I’m falling in. To something new, something brave, to someone I, I have never been”_

Mal made her way to her favorite tree in the middle of the greenhouse, a tree which bore a special fruit, one she had never had a use for, except maybe now she might have found one. She pressed into the bark of the tree, clutching her tight chest, wanting and willing all these terrifying emotions to just find their way.

_”If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don’t know what I’m feeling, is this just a dream? Ah-oh, yeah. If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find the way to who I’m meant to be Ah-oh, If only, yeah”_

Mal threw her head back into the tree, letting it thud just ever so gently. She took pale fingers to run through her purple hair, letting her feelings fight and contemplate.

_”Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen, yeah”_

Maybe there was a chance, a chance Evie wanted to stay. A chance that she might love her.

_”Will you still be with me when the Magic’s all run out?”_

Words of passion and longing escaped powerfully, the only way she could let it out, in the one place she felt safest.

_”If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don’t know what I’m feeling, is this just a dream? Ah-oh If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find a way to who I’m meant to be Ah-oh_

_If only, yeah_

_If only, yeah”_

Finally, that one tricky tear found it’s way to escape down her cheek as she slid down to the base of the tree, looking up into leaves of dark green and fruit of shimmering gold. She tried hard to blink them back, but she just couldn’t. Things were so fragile and delicate, and it finally was feeling like they couldn’t be broken. Finally solidifying something, _anything_ with Evie.

  
Evie, who made her heart beat like the wings of a butterfly, who had such a way about herself that Mal wished she could dream about.  
Evie, the only person to finally give her a chance.

_”If only....”_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evie suddenly felt as if she was being forcefully pulled to a chilly surface from deep beneath a crushing sea. Her mind was cloudy and the air around her felt strangely different, it smelled oddly fresh and clear. The sound of falling water played nicely into her ears, helping to ease her further out of sleep and back into consciousness. The calming audio of shifting water was new. Either her bedroom had magically gained a new addition of a waterfall to replace the flames or…

She fully opened her eyes, which widened even further when her vision came into focus. This was not her room. She sprang to a sit and looked down, seeing she was in a bed that was not hers, wrapped in foreign sheets in which she had no clothes on underneath.

_Oh no. No, no, no._

This had not been part of her plan. A plan that for the first time, miserably failed.

She brought a hand to her head, trying to steady it’s spinning, and coming to terms with actions she can’t seem to remember. What did she do? Her eyes darted around the room, not entirely sure what she was looking for, but searching all the same. This chamber was enormous, making her last acquired bedroom look like a cheap motel room. The atmosphere was strangely a lot lighter and even the air floating around her seemed to sparkle. Tall marble columns stood strong and tall in each far corner of light lavender walls, and those seemed to stretch meters on. The bed she found herself in was sat upon a raised platform. She peered her head just a little bit forward and spotted the source to that sound of flowing water. Inset far in the middle of the room was a very small shallow pool, like a personal pond. Clear water flooded down through piled stones upon one area around the rim, and water lilies floated and danced gracefully atop the water’s surface. This room was strangely beautiful and open, with dangling lights that looked like stars and burning incense that looked and smelled like a small dragon’s fire. But the strangest thing of all was that Evie was alone, with evidence of lustful actions piling up against her.

While her eyes were exploring, Evie couldn’t for the life of her seem to find her memory. This room felt familiar, she was definitely here with Mal last night. She pulled the sheets closer to her body, making sure to keep covered as she tried to get a better look further down into the room, hopeful she would spot Mal. There was an open doorway at the far end emitting some sort of light, but she couldn’t tell where it led to. And speaking of the actual devil herself, Mal strutted through that very doorway, brandishing a new set of purple and green leathers. She seemed deeply lost in thought, a blank and far away look on her face. However, upon seeing that Evie was finally awake, her expression immediately shifted, lighting up as bright as one of her colored flames.

She strutted herself up to Evie, with hands casually tucked in her back pockets, careful to hide the ordeal of herself she’s just been through, and even giggled at the other girl’s muddled expression.

“Good morning” she slyly quipped.

Evie’s mind spun in circles. Clearly, certain actions had transpired beneath these sheets, and her body felt inexplicably wonderful, all light and tingly, brimming like it had been filled with a new energy. Her head, however, was splitting with reprimands and desperate searches for her memory. She pulled the sheets higher and further against her bare body.

“Mal, last night..or last, whatever, did I… did _we_ …?” Evie couldn’t even bring her sentences to a close.

The only answer she got in return, and probably the most telling of all, was a wide smile and a small bite of a bottom lip from Mal. The purple-haired girl softly chuckled and perched herself on the edge of that large oval mattress.

“It’s why you can’t remember anything. You’re mortal.”

Not being able to remember, or quite frankly, understand how that worked, frightened Evie terribly, and what’s more, she couldn’t find any of her discarded clothing. 

Yet, she felt feelings starting to flow back rather than memory, and this feeling she has for Mal seemed to have bloomed in an impossible and entirely new way. Whatever happened here, she could tell, was magical.

“There’s some new clothes for you in there,” Mal spoke as if she had read Evie’s mind, and gestured to an altar-like bedside table. With a swift motion, she fell back onto the bed and covered her green eyes with her hands, still leaving that toothy grin of hers to show, “Tell me when I can look.”

Evie playfully rolled her eyes with a giddy smile, which she was relieved couldn’t be seen, “You are something else” she joked before kicking up the sheets and following to get dressed.

She was pleased to discover this new outfit was a little less on the sexual desire side and far more practical. It seems Mal and her feelings had grown right alongside Evie’s, seeing a more considerate choice in wardrobe. She slipped into the black halter mini dress, which had mesh along the waistline, falling like a skirt, with only the back dropping to the floor like a train. Evie even noticed blue flames were subtly detailed into the mesh, prominent along the hem while trailing and tapering off upwards. As she zipped up the side of her ensemble, she wondered where these clothes actually came from; they certainly don’t look like anything Mal would wear, and so far, both dresses seemed to have a theme of sporting her signature color.

“Can I look now? I’m positive it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Oddly, Evie was comfortable. Happy in a way like she had woken up to the sound of Mal for years. “Yes, you big dork. Who knew the god of hell would be the most chivalrous.”

Freeing herself from the blinders she had created, Mal sat herself back up and was immediately taken by the sight of the girl before her. The way her new dress fitted, a warm afterglow to her tanned skin, and a genuine look upon her chocolate eyes. Evie was so stunning, it almost brought Mal to tears with just a simple sight. She is perfect in every way. 

Mal fought with a sudden tightness in her chest, she didn’t want to say goodbye, not to the only thing that had ever given her a sense of meaning. Even just the thought was more than she could bear.

She growled something low and playful, pushing away those dreaded and unwanted thoughts poisoning her mood. Instead, she replaced them with those of scarce optimism. Maybe this could work. Maybe she’ll finally get a chance to be happy, and know what that feels like. Mal looked up at Evie and took her by the waist, pulling the blue-haired girl to stand facing her against the bed and in between her legs. Evie didn’t shudder, cringe, or shy away from such an intimate touch, in fact, she smiled and let out a happy squealy little laugh at being caught and pulled in by Mal’s strength.

There was merely the gentle sound of cascading water as the two just gazed into opposite eyes;

Evie’s hands upon Mal’s shoulders, and Mal’s arms around Evie’s waist. And both, without the slightest knowledge, were thinking the same thing,

 _If only I could really know, because_ m _aybe, just maybe,_

_she is where I belong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! It took a while for me to get through this chapter, but overall I'm pleased with how it came out. This is not the end, so don't worry! we got some angst and action coming up pretty soon here folks, so don't miss it!
> 
> Anyway, all your comments and love for this story are so sweet and makes my heart happy  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

The recurring feeling of Mal’s arms around her waist had Evie’s veins pulsing with an undefined light and a new kind of bliss that filled her starry brown eyes. This, she has never felt before. She admired Mal simply gazing up at her through orbs of green and she admired the passionate gold that sparkled within them. With soft and nimble fingers, Evie played with a lock of vibrant purple, twirling it along her digits and eventually tucking it behind a slightly pointed ear. 

Mal leaned into Evie’s chest and nuzzled at the soft warmth there, breathing in her scent. Evie’s chest was something Mal had recently discovered, that she enjoys very much. Listening to her heart, feeling how she breathed and snuggling into her breasts like they were two soft pillows, yes, she liked it very, _very_ much. Evie giggled at the gesture, and Mal loved the way it felt against her nose. 

She decided to pull back to look ever so deeply into those chocolate brown eyes. Grinning, she raised a cocky brow, “You know, I could get used to this…” she purred, low and smooth.

Evie raised a challenging brow of her own, “Oh, really?” She lowered her voice down an octave, husky and sensual, “And what makes you think I’ll stay?” She danced her fingertips along Mal’s shoulders, playfully and teasingly.

“How about my wit, my charm,” Mal began to list, with the hint of dry humor, many of her oh so flattering attributes, meanwhile her sneaky little hand slid slowly down from Evie’s waist guiding itself to rest happily on her rear, “ an undeniable attraction that you have towards me, plus I’m totally hot,” she winked with dark lashes at her clever double meaning of the word. “I’m the complete package.”

Evie switched the playful tap dancing of her fingers to gently shove Mal’s shoulders with a giggly little laugh, something so pure and genuine it even ended in little snorts, “You’re an ass is what you are.”

Mal smiled, seeing Evie in such a new and playful mood had her practically walking on air. She leaned and pulled back even further, taking Evie with her, having both of them landing on the mattress in a way that was somewhat familiar; with Mal now flat on her back and Evie just lying happily on top. The blue-haired girl squeaked another little laugh as they fell, still feeling Mal’s grabby hands a little further south than where they should be, but for the first time, Evie truly enjoyed such a touch.

Mal laughed along with her, “It’s part of what makes me so loveable, don’t you think?”

Evie leaned just a little closer, humming against Mal’s lips, keeping her own just centimeters away, teasing as they were not yet touching. She simply looked at Mal, studied her as thoughts ran wild and free. _Did_ she want to stay? If so, what would become of her? And what about her life back home? 

Brown eyes traced around pink porcelain cheeks and full lips. Maybe all that pain and suffering up above that she endured was there just to show her what matter of good was waiting for her down below. Mal was good to her. _Is_ good to her. Thinking back, there was not one incident in which Mal had forced herself upon her. The all-powerful demi-god had wanted to talk, to know and understand, to convey _something_. She wanted to build from the ground up. The only thing that had really troubled Evie was the way Mal had dealt with her mother, and most likely others who crossed her as well. And, of course, Mal had lied to her, but perhaps that was for her protection. That method of power was something Evie wasn’t meant to see, nor had she wanted to, but was ultimately glad she did. It helped her to better understand. That wasn’t who Mal was entirely, only a small part. Evie had gotten the opportunity to see all of Mal, the good and the bad. She truly got a good feel as to what she would be bargaining for. Is this something she wants? Truly? 

All these questions suffocating her mind and feelings swelling her heart left Evie entirely indecisive. She needs more time to think, though, Mal had agreed to send her home, she would have until then. Although, if every morning after were to be this cozy and endearing, with a much-wanted addition of memories from the night before she could somehow gain, Evie thought she could get used to this as well. Maybe relaying her thoughts to Mal would help things along, it would at the very least be nice to get them off her chest; she supposes it’s now or never. 

“Mal…” she inquired softly against parted lips, brushing her own upon the tenderness there.

Evie opened her mouth, ready to speak further, to lay it all out there, as she was finally ready to do so. Everything she was experiencing felt like a surreal dream, _Mal_ felt like a surreal dream, and maybe, she wasn’t ready for it to end.

Mal adored the feeling of Evie and her beautiful body simply just lying on top of her, feeling how warm and full of life she was, and how her skin and cascading hair were just so baby soft and silky smooth. She looked up into pondering hazel-brown eyes, seeing Evie had something she wanted to say and graciously giving her the time she needed to get it out. No matter what should come from Evie’s mouth, if she wanted to stay or go, Mal had come to a realization all the same. Gazing at the girl atop her body, just melding right into such softness and beauty, Mal knew, right then and there, that Evie is the one.

She felt an uncomfortable sensation flutter about her heart, something that swept and flowed through her entire being at just the thought of her.

Mal had never known love, in any form, she had never thought or knew such a thing could be possible for someone the likes of her. But seeing Evie, at first through her mirror, then in person, spending time with her, kissing her, appreciating and pleasuring her body, and simply just getting to know how beautiful and truly magical she is from the inside as well as out, Mal never thought it plausible, but Evie had opened her mind and danced past her rough and battered exterior. She had opened her heart and showed her all the things love could be, what love is. Whatever she decides, Mal will never stop loving her, whether she’s a step away or a world apart, and no matter how much it may hurt, she’ll always watch over her. 

Evie caught that Mal was mulling over her own thoughts as well, it seems they were both coming to terms with their sudden epiphanies. She took a steadying breath, one that caused her chest to seemingly sink deeper into the one that rested beneath her.

“Mal, I-”

“ _WHERE IS SHE?!”_

A thunderous and screeching hiss echoed heavily all throughout every long hall and corridor of Mal’s manor, shattering and drowning out Evie’s thoughts and sound of voice. It came from far away, but the sheer ire feuling the voice had it cracking along walls and through floors, almost as if it’s owner was merely inches away from their ears.

_“Where are you, you filthy half-breed?!”_

This shrieking voice was not new to Mal. In fact, the familiarity of the sound shook her to her very core and rattled each and every one of her bones. She knew _exactly_ who it belonged to, the one being who rivaled her parents for the title of most tyrannical and despicable of them all. Instinctively, Mal moved her hands up to grasp around Evie’s lower waist, pulling her into a protective hold.

_“Show yourself!!”_

Mal tilted her head of violet further back into the sheets to glance at the doorway where the vicious voice rang most prominent. She stifled a growl and cursed those mysterious forces that dictated her life. Why now? Why is it whenever she’s close to a fabulous and romantical breakthrough with Evie, an otherworldly disaster just _has_ to occur? And she was _so close_. Can she not, just once, have a blissful, life-altering moment with the girl of her dreams? Apparently, the forces of fate love to feed on her misery, all while cruelly laughing at her expense. It seems a decent life was just too much to ask for these days.

Evie had no understanding of what was going on as she was, again, left in the dark. There was much about Mal she had yet to discover, the only difference now, and unbeknownst to Mal, is that she _wants_ to.

Suddenly, Evie’s world was upside down as Mal had flipped their positions and stood up in alarm. The voice had ceased for the moment, but in its absence came a destructive crash.

Mal was beginning to feel the heat in her body rise, swallowing up the ice of her dormant blood and skin and turning it quickly to a searing boil, this time not only from anger but of fear.

“Okay, Evie, I need you to stay here. _Do not_ leave this room.” Mal’s words were rushed and stern, very specifically punctuating her latter instruction, “Just please.”

Evie had rolled onto her stomach, looking to Mal with wide and curious eyes. Her gut twisted into an unsettling knot, something about this doesn’t feel right, and it bothered her that she couldn’t exactly place what it is. While her mind was pondering, her face remained fairly blank and curious, like that of a puppy who couldn’t quite understand the world around them.

Mal started to take a step towards Evie, she wanted to grab her by the back of her neck and pull her into a furious kiss, to then give her a gentle peck on her lips, her forehead, her cheeks and finally on her soft blue hair; she wants to promise everything will be okay. And it should be, as long as Evie stays put. However, Mal stopped herself and her actions short, deciding it to be too bold and rough a gesture, and she doesn’t want to worry Evie putting that much passion into a simple temporary parting. She sighed heavily as she, again, repressed those instinctive and impulsive urges and promptly fled out the door.

Evie morphed her wondering expression into a frown. Not only had she been so rudely interrupted, right when she was on the verge of admitting something so deeply new, but she had ended up behind _another_ closed door. Not again. There is no way she’s going to sit idly by, all alone in another empty room, as life and all its excitement and challenges passed her by. She is not useless, she is not a helpless damsel who needs to be sealed away at the slightest sign of a risk, or sealed away at all for that matter. Evie stood and retraced the steps Mal had taken, for once she wanted to be her own person and make her own choices. No one tells her what to do, not anymore. Evie made her way to the door, expecting to have to somehow pick the lock, but to her delight, it was open. Mal had been so caught up in her winding thoughts, that when she rushed out the door, she had forgotten to lock it; and for Evie, she thought it a sign to finally take a stand for herself. Maybe she could help. However, what she was about to stand against was not any sort of cruel person with outdated opinions or bad parenting motifs, in fact, this threat wasn’t necessarily a person at all. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Sprinting through long, stretching hallways, Mal had been running at top speed and nearly crashed into an unforgiving wall as she skidded into the entry foyer of her castle. The downside to having a home this great in size is that it takes twice as long to get where you need to go. Sure, she could have used her magic to arrive instantly in a dusting of deep purple smoke, but she had decided to save up her power stores, for with what had just slithered into her abode, she was definitely going to need as much of her abilities as she could conjure.

Before she even had time to catch her breath, a blur and mass of leather flew past her peripherals and an unsettling thud sounded close to her ears as Jay was thrown into the wall behind where she was standing. The sturdy boy caught his footing before he could topple to the floor and clung his hand to his left shoulder, wincing at the sharp pain that lingered there from it meeting with the jagged rock. Mal, on edge and taken off guard, rushed to his side to help him up. Jay looked at her with nervous and worried eyes, which he blinked a couple times, still feeling a little dazed from the impact.

“Christ, Mal! What took you so long?! You know I don’t stand a chance against her!” Jay scolded, using the back of his gloved hand to wipe a stream of blood seeping from the corner of his lip.

Mal chewed on the inside of her cheek. She _actually_ felt bad, letting herself be overruled and awash with emotions. All she had wanted to do was keep Evie safe and away from this new danger, and by uncaringly taking her time to do so, Jay, who had little to no abilities of his own, had been left to fend off the intruder by himself. They stayed close to the wall, keeping their backs covered so no attack could take them by a fatal surprise. Both were darting their heads and eyes in every direction, this foe was sneaky and hid well in the shadows.

“I was busy” Mal anxiously grit through her teeth.

Jay, still keeping well alert the best he could, shoved Mal at her shoulder in annoyance, “Really?! Look, I’m happy you finally got to literally fuck around with your new girlfriend over there, but now isn’t really the best time!”

“I wasn’t- ugh! That was last night you dumbass, I just…” she found herself trailing off, revealing how much of a sap she has become would not do her any good favors in this fight as prying ears were everywhere, plus Jay would never let her hear the end of it. Mal nervously huffed, she needed to stay focused, and the chills climbing up her spine told her it’s been too quiet for too long. “Where did she go?” 

Jay swept some frazzled stray strands of his hair away from obscuring his line of sight. He frantically searched, looking deep within the dark shadows, keeping his eyes vigilant and quick, with no clear telling of when he’ll need to close them again; neither of their eyes could afford to linger in any one place for too long. His searching was getting tedious and nerves only fired his frustration, “I don’t know! I guess I was too preoccupied with being thrown into the damn wall!”

Mal had never been allowed to show fear or worry, and when those particular traits came to surface, they usually ended up being expressed through anger, “Oh, get over it! You’re fine, you know you can’t seriously be hurt unless you look the bitch in her eyes.”

Jay scoffed, “Okay, let’s see you try to fight blind, lover girl! Shouldn’t be too hard since you can’t see or think about anything other than Evie!!”

Mal widened and flashed a dangerous warning in her glowing green eyes as her cheeks slightly flushed. She was _wholly_ unamused, and someday that smart and unhinged mouth of Jay’s was going to get him in a lot of trouble. She curled her lip and bared her teeth in a sneer, Mal opened her mouth to counter, and boy was she about to unleash a whole new meaning of hell upon Jay, but before words of vengeance could tumble past her throat, a soft myriad of hisses sounded low in the distance, cutting off her actions. They started out quiet and reverberated around the walls like an unending echo; but quickly they grew, louder and louder, climbing closer and closer, slinking and prowling, until Mal felt something smooth and scaly slither up against the back of her ear as threatening flicks from millions of tiny tongues poked into her ear and against her skin. She felt strands of her hair being lifted and tucked, and a cold breath breathe chillingly down the back of her neck. Immediately, she and Jay closed their eyes as the clicks of heeled footsteps rounded about to face the front of where the two stood. The tapping had stopped, and the chorus of whispers had traveled away, but not very far.

“How very amusing…” A delicate, yet menacing tone slunk its way into Mal’s ears, “ You two bickering like children. Not very appropriate behavior befitting one with such power, but quite amusing indeed.”

Mal didn’t even have to open her eyes, she could picture, quite clearly, the daunting figure that stood before her well in her mind. Tall and lanky, with nails like daggers and an icy cold complexion like frost. This creature prided in trying to fit in as best she could among mortal kind, donning elegant black suits and blazers, though it all proved quite difficult when one bore an army of snakes atop the head in lieu of hair.

Medusa always was one for impeccable timing in the worst way. Every time showing up when she was least wanted or expected, foiling drafted plots, disturbing long searched-for concentration, and most frustrating of all, interrupting intimate moments. Back when her father was in rule, Mal very often saw Medusa incredulously barge in, or slither past unnoticed. She never got too close, knowing of the monster’s power, so she rarely ever saw what she looked like as she was always ducking away at the slightest shift of Medusa’s head or wandering serpents, afraid of suffering an ill fate of being condemned to stone. However, keeping near around corners and sinking into shadows was never too much of an issue as Mal’s finely-tuned ears always served her very well. Thinking back, Medusa would often appear once in a while to yell at and dispute with Hades over something Mal never really understood.

Mal stiffened her spine and clenched her fists, trying her best to sense Medusa’s movements and anticipate her whereabouts, “Why are you here?” she frustratedly huffed, not being able to pinpoint a precise spot. 

“Oh, I think you know _exactly_ why I’m here, little girl.”

Mal contorted her face deep in thought. Digging deep, she had to unearth the past she had very well buried. Remembering the time of her father and his treacherous ways, thinking of how he held his ground with whomever he dealt with. Mal sifted through the boxes of her well-filed memory, going over overheard conversations and passing sights. It took a moment, having to go through and organize her thinkings, but eventually, she came upon one very particular conversation she had mistakenly heard. Mal plucked the dusty memory from deep within her mind’s storage and pressed play, seeing a repeat of past events unfold all over again within the darkness behind her eyelids.

____________________________________________________________________________

_That day, Mal had taken the rest of to avoid her father, hoping he would have some other arrangement or conference that he would not want her involved in and that kept him away. She had been on a strenuous trek of limping back to her closet of a bedroom from deep underneath the manor’s base floor. Just earlier her father had taken Mal down deep below to the cavern where the river of souls resided, standing at the stream’s edge, Hades had instructed her to stick in her hand and grab a lost and wandering soul. Frightened, Mal stared down into the murky flow of crying and departed spirits, she knew the effect the water has on those who were cursed to the Under._

_Though she may not expire from it, the pain of such action would be excruciating, making death of any kind a more pleasant option. She drifted her hopeless green eyes from the river to her father who stood tall and firm with no hint or room for mercy in his ice-blue eyes. Mal couldn’t stop her lip from quivering as she begged with her pleading voice shaky and cracked. She cried, begging for her father not to make her do this. She tried to scurry and flee backward and away, but her heel had caught on the uneven ground, causing her to slip and crash right down into the rock. Hades laughed cruelly at his daughter’s expense before tucking his lips down into an angry scowl and taking both of the sobbing girl’s wrists in his grip. Merciless and infuriated, he reprimanded Mal’s weakness with loud and hateful slurs, then he forcefully dragged her resisting smaller body to edge of the stream against her will, and plunged both her forearms deep into the water until the surface about reached her elbows._

_Hades didn’t so much as flinch when his own skin came in contact with the water, he has complete rule of the Under and nothing from within his own realm, or of his doing, could harm him, in addition, he also held the full status and genes of a god._

_Mal was not so fortunate, her god-like abilities and hereditations only extended halfway, and she was significantly much younger. She screamed loud and painfully as the water engulfed her bare skin, it burned and stung like poisonous acid, sinking deep past her skin, seeping into and throughout her muscles, and right to the bone. Her arms felt as if they were being brutally torn apart and shredded with jagged blades, the sting was so biting that small amounts of blood started to poke and seep through her pores. To say she would have a difficult time drawing for a while would be an understatement._

_Mal had taken her time, after her father finally released his lock, allowing her to retract her arms, in following him back to the upper ground. In the slow attempt to make her way to a space where she could nurse her wounds, it was then that she heard Medusa’s angry screech._

_“Just give it to me!”_

_She knew she shouldn’t pry, but curiosity had gotten the best of her and Mal tucked herself in the faraway darkness around the corner, waiting to hear more._

_“I can’t! You know I can’t! The damned thing won’t work for us anyway, we can’t even touch it!” Hades roared in reply._

_“I want that mirror, Hades! We had a deal!” the sound of snakes hissed loudly in backup to Medusa’s rage, “Just tell me where it is and I’ll get it myself.”_

_“All of this is void, alright! Nothing will work! My half-blood of a daughter has it, puny runt is the only one who can use it!”_

_Mal furrowed her brows in thought, they wanted her mirror. But, what was so special about such a useless thing? And why was it only she who could touch it? Out of what little she actually had, the intricate hand mirror was her only possession given to her by her mother; not that Mal even used it often, it mainly sat tucked away under her pillow. Another round of raised voices and drawled hisses dragged Mal from her thoughts._

_“Then just kill the little beast!”_

_“You know that won’t do anything.”_

_Medusa huffed and hissed angrily, and loud clicking of dainty heels echoed as she turned to leave, shouting an angry response as she stomped, “I will find a way to break that seal! And I will have that mirror!”_

_Then heavy doors were slammed shut, shaking the dust from the ceiling, causing it to fall like unpleasant rain. The noise was loud and echoing, allowing Mal just enough time to sneak back to her room before her father could discover she had been eavesdropping and forced her into another round with the river._

______________________________________________________________________________

The film of memory had reached its end, bringing Mal and her thoughts back to the here and now. Of course, after that day and with the new and intriguing information fueling her curiosity, she did spend some of her limited spare time exploring the mirror and what about it made it so tempting to others. Fully coming into her abilities over the decades, Mal had easily begun to understand.

With her eyes still tightly shut, she quietly breathed her realization of why Medusa had come,

“My mirror…”

“Yess” Medusa drawled out the ‘s’, inching closer to Mal, breathing and hissing into the uncomfortable girl’s ear.

Mal tried her best not to shudder at the chilly breath and slimy tongues poking in and around the side of her face. She thought again for a moment, the mirror is powerful, yet there was a drawback to the majority who desired it. It had a seal, cast so only those of fae were able to touch and look upon its glass and handle its jewels; anything else that dared try to grab it would get blasted a great five to ten feet back. Holding firm to her ground, Mal confronted the creature before her.

“You know it has a lock, you can’t get near it,” She kept her expression calm and collected, forcefully schooling any signs of a smirk, “So, why don’t you, and all your little buddies there, go and find some other dark shithole to slither into.”

Medusa seethed at the comment, “You impudent child!” she lunged at the demi-god, with outstretched talons, seizing Mal at her throat, taking her smaller body and smashing it up and against the wall.

Hearing the sound of Mal’s breath escape her, and a painful wince from limbs cracking against hard stone, Jay peeked his eye open only the slightest, looking to quickly find where Medusa stood. He took off, aiming to strike and pull the serpent away from Mal, however, his good-hearted attempt proved ill-fated as he was swiftly knocked back by Medusa’s free arm. 

The woman had earned the title of monster for a reason, other than the commonly known mutation of snakes and her terrifying gaze that turned those who look upon her to stone, she had an underlying ability of fierce strength. Jay and his large body had, again, been flown back, this time colliding with one of the tall standing columns and having the air knocked right from his lungs. 

The serpentine creature turned her attention swiftly back onto Mal. She pulled the girl’s smaller body slightly from the wall, only to smash her harshly back into it, practically bludgeoning the rear of her purple-haired skull.

“You think so little of me you foul half-breed,” Medusa brought dangerous scaly lips up close to Mal’s cheek, “for I _have_ found a way to break such a pointless seal, and all I need to do it is a few drops of your filthy, tainted blood,” she licked her lips and allowed her snakes to roam along the girl’s face and hair, “which I will take great enjoyment in procuring.”

Mal tried to squirm free from cold hands and piercing talons, but all her strained effort earned was tips like tiny swords digging deep into the soft of her neck. Mal and her throbbing head buzzed with frustration, she’s had enough of these trite games and playing nice. If Medusa wanted fae magic, then she was going to get it. Firing up the blood in her veins, coursing it through her palms and feeling the heat glow beneath her eyelids, Mal blindly reached, one hand clasping around her attacker’s wrist, while the other found itself tangled in a mess of wriggling snakes. She pushed the angry fire from within herself to once again manifest into reality and into fire through her palms, searing the skin of her foe until it was enough to get free.

Medusa and her snakes yelped in unison and stumbled backward, feeling even a faint wisp of smoke from her wrist and head, and smelling an unsavory scent of charred serpent. She had to take a moment to ease the burn and tame the frenzy that had whipped up atop her head.

Now having the freedom and ability to do so, Mal shot her eyes open. Keeping them to the ground, she maneuvered over to Jay, where he was still slumped against the base of the pillar. She carefully searched him over, making sure no part of him was too seriously injured, although a nasty bruise was forming on his shoulder and blood was trickling down the back of his neck.

“You wretched thing!”

She heard Medusa yell from behind, but Mal paid her no mind,

“Can you stand?” She crouched by Jay’s side, ready to offer her arms in aid.

Jay flung a hand up to hold and steady his spinning head, “Don’t know, she threw me pretty good, I’m seeing a lot of black and a lot of spots.” 

With her second in command down, Mal rushed and wracked her brain, trying to hammer out a plan; time was simply not on her side as sounds of Medusa’s heeled footsteps sped towards her at an increasing pace. Mal braced herself, ready to spin in her heels and deflect another round of attacks, all while again cutting off her sense of sight. But that moment never came, suddenly something soft, like the chime of a tender bell, carried through the tense air, causing Mal’s blood to instantly run back to ice.

“Mal...?”

Blue peeked from around a far off corner, drawing in all attention. At that moment, when time was a second ago rushing by too fast, it all seemed to slow and almost stop. Mal’s thoughts, however, did not have such luxury; Evie had one simple instruction, to stay hidden. How could she have disobeyed her like this? Had she not heard the violent shouting or bodies being clobbered and thrown? Surely this was some sort of suicide attempt. 

Mal widened her eyes as Evie’s figure fully emerged from around the corner and time slammed back into her like a ton of bricks, bringing itself back up to speed at full unyielding force. Medusa had now veered her path away from Mal, and towards Evie.

Mal, a demon of hell and fire, one of strong wills and even stronger power, never had any manner of weakness. Except now, she has but one.

And Medusa knew it from the moment she saw such a dainty and fragile little thing, standing out of place among the trio of hardened hearts. Mal’s breathing increased rapidly, almost to the point where she was hyperventilating. She whipped her head up and shouting the only and most important thing she could think of.

“Evie, close your eyes!”

Evie had no time to comprehend what she was getting into as she was suddenly blind-sighted by something taking her by her side and pinning her to the wall. Luckily, she had heard Mal’s warning just in time and shut her eyes before she could fully look at her attacker.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Medusa took a firm and sharp hand to Evie’s jaw, turning her face side to side, getting a good look, raking her slitted eyes along the planes of her cheeks and the strokes of her blue hair, “Who’s this, Mal? Long lost sister perhaps?” she swiveled her head to glance over her shoulder while holding her prey still firmly in place.

Mal stood, stiff and in silence, eyes nervously keeping to the ground. She held a firm composure, but her body and undeniable feelings had decided to betray her, rushing blood and heat up to her cheeks, turning them a shade of bright red, simply and unwillingly giving away all the information her opponent needed to know. 

Medusa grinned evilly and turned back to this new girl locked in place before her, seeing the same blush of red creep across tan cheeks. “No…” she continued, “.. _a lover_.”

Evie, despite feeling nervous and afraid, felt her own cheeks furiously blush in tune with a little tingle in the pit of her stomach at being referred to as such an intimate term.

“Oh how fun”

Evie was trying to register what she had stupidly gotten herself into and who exactly was speaking to her, though her thoughts were quickly deadened as long scaly little bodies slithered and explored around her face, neck, and shoulders. Tiny forked tongues poked and licked at her skin, while a disturbing choir of varying hisses played into her ears. Now she knew or at least had a pretty good idea of who had taken her hostage against the wall. Perhaps now wasn’t the best time for her to leave the comforts of a locked door after all.

Though she could not see them, Evie felt utterly disgusted at the slimy, cold and scaly creatures invading her space, and what disturbed her, even more, was the sound of Medusa inhaling and getting a good whiff of the air around them.

“And she’s mortal…”

Evie swallowed uneasily as she felt entirely too exposed. Was it that obvious? Does she give off some sort of distinctive scent? Or maybe, a sense like that was gifted only to predators. All Evie could smell was the repeat odor of sulfur and charred flesh.

“Don’t you touch her!” Mal shouted. The rage was definitely there, but Evie was wondering why she had not sprung into action if Mal were to ever lose control again, now would be a good time to do it.

“Then it’s time to decide, Mal! You give me what I want or you and I both know that a touch will be the least of her worries!”

There was silence as Mal contemplated what to do and how they could possibly get out of this. She couldn’t simply just hand over her mirror, not when it was not only powerful but something that she truly treasured. Medusa had now run dry of any and all patience. She leaned closer to Evie, now knowing of her mortal stature, she switched on a different tone of voice, whispering and speaking with the power to entice and bend one’s will.

“Isn’t that right, pretty girl?” Numbers of small fangs began to graze and bite fiercely into Evie’s tan skin, causing her to wince at the repeating pain until it numbed, “Why don’t you show me those pretty eyes of yours? Show me what color they are...I bet they’re a beautiful brown….”

At first, it was a simple task to keep her eyes remained shut, knowing the consequences of an unpleasant fate that awaited her if she opened them. But as Medusa continued to speak, slowly breathing each word, coating them with a misleading gentle toxin, Evie felt a new numbness start to overtake her mind. There were no more thoughts and feelings being created, and the ones that lingered gradually started to fade away. It was terrifying, and Evie didn’t even know it.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours…” Medusa continued to chant.

Evie knew, in the very small working part that remained in her brain, that Medusa was tempting her to open her eyes. Evie desperately didn’t want to, and every weak signal from her brain flashed warnings, telling her not to, but slowly she felt the tight weight on her eyelids starting to lift, and she couldn’t find a will to stop it.

Mal had to somehow intervene, and fast. She and Jay, being from somewhat of an olympian descent, are immune to Medusa’s dangerous ability of charm speak; it was her only power that had no effect on them. Mal and her violet head pounded in soreness and she swirled the inside of her lip between her teeth in a nervous panic. Evie had the powerless traits of mortality and was unable to fight back. Mal was frozen and stuck in trepidation, she had come so far, they both had, she can’t lose Evie now. Mal loves her, deeply and with the entirety of her whole heart.

Her mind screamed for her to do something, _anything_ , but her body just wouldn’t listen.

“Evie, don’t!!” Mal pointlessly cried. 

No verbal efforts would do any good, and Mal felt a wave of unparalleled anger and fear, mixing and blending together, creating something fierce. She couldn’t stop it, that one very specific cage she had locked and buried so far in and away from herself had finally had its bars blown apart and come unhinged, allowing the beast that lay trapped inside to claw its way out to freedom. 

Mal felt it. She felt both her insides and her outer self splice and manipulate, being broken apart and put back together. All of her very cells vibrated and willed themselves to shift. She cried as it happened, feeling smoke wrap around her body, temporarily shielding others from the view. 

If there was one part of herself Mal hated above all others, it was this. She had never wanted to again fall prey to her inner dragon, every part of it was miserable, and each time she felt herself slip away and out of control. 

Now, the chains had been broken, and for the first time, Mal and her inner dragon had but one thought, shared the same goal. 

Protect Evie.

The cloud of smoke and ash parted, giving way to the sight of Mal in her most powerful and enraged form.

All of Evie’s senses had been dulled and numbed, with her only conflicting focus on being to open her eyes. She hadn’t heard the sound of Jay’s worried voice scream a cautioned version of Mal’s name, and Evie hadn’t heard the ear-shattering roar that followed soon after. Nothing mattered at that moment except to open her eyes.

Medusa spoke faster and with more urgency, this girl is right where she wanted her, all she needed was a few more seconds and just the right words. This is it, Medusa twisted and strained her vocal cords, bringing out her most powerful weapon. This was always a difficult task to do, but the results were beyond satisfying. She morphed and tied them into just the right knot to perfectly mimic Mal’s soft and familiar voice.

“Come on, Evie… open your eyes. Look at me.”

“Mal?” Evie whispered. 

Everything in her mind’s eye was blurry, she couldn’t think or comprehend anything clearly, except for the sound of Mal’s voice; suddenly it was right there, speaking to her just like it had been earlier. The little of her remaining thoughts were becoming increasingly abstract. Mal is strong. Mal has such sparkly eyes. Mal is so soft and pretty. Mal is so touchable, Mal is so kissable. _Mal is right there._

Fully, Evie finally opened her eyes, hazily and not by her own free will; and in that seemingly endless moment, everything happened all at once. Sounds flushed back and flooded her ears, all consisting of hisses and screeches. The force holding her to the wall vanished, and that crushing atmosphere breaking her chest went with it. Evie gasped and took in a breath, now she could finally think to breathe.

Even within her dragon form, Mal was seething. She could still very much understand what was happening around her, and what Medusa was trying to do. With her own voice.

That was the last straw, Mal had spent too long in an idle state. At this point, she cared not for her own fate, whether she were to be slain or turned to stone, all she had to do was bring Evie out of harm’s way. She stretched her large and leathery wings, and reared herself on her back legs, gaining the angle and momentum she needed. She brought herself down, asserting her power with a roar, taking her muscular front leg, with claws full and outstretched, and took a hard attacking swing into Medusa right as Evie had opened her eyes.

The serpentine woman was thrown high into the air, only to have Mal smack her straight to the floor with another brutal swing. The sheer force of the blow and the power of the impact from the monster colliding with the floor had the spot of once well-kept stone tiling now become a pile of rubble. Medusa was winded, having had a great deal of power and stamina knocked out of her, she couldn’t fully see when a reptile of fire and fury stood towering above her, pinning her to her spot in the rubble. Medusa blindly hissed and bared her fangs, trying to slow the spinning and find a pair of eyes to turn to stone. But it was already too late. 

Snarling, Mal opened her jaws and brought down rows of razor fangs right upon the helpless body beneath her. She went straight for the head and that tangled mess of snakes, ripping it clean off the shoulders where it rested; she felt writhing little serpents wriggle and fight between her teeth, before crushing them all with a snapping shut of her jaw. The danger was gone, yet Mal still kept repeatedly snapping her neck down, continuing to dig into lifeless flesh, tearing limb from limb and muscle from bone. For the moment, her brain had gone and left her, leaving a mindless, savage, fiend in her once conscious place, one who was fully enjoying and savoring the blended taste of saliva and blood. 

Evie hadn’t realized it, but Jay had swiftly stood and rushed to hold her out of the way, even trying to cover her eyes and encouraging her not to look. But Evie did look, she saw everything, and now the other small fractions of Mal’s drawings made sense, now she made the connection. She watched with wide, and admittedly, intrigued eyes as the large beast rotated. Now through with it’s mauling, the purple-scaled dragon used a good length of its forked tongue to lick away the remaining spattering of blood from its snout. Then, large nostrils flared as it looked at her. Evie felt her breath catch, for when she, in turn, looked the creature in its slitted eyes, the green she saw there was not cold and unintelligible. It was Mal.

The quiet exchange of looks was short-lived as the dragon wrapped its large wings fully around itself, bringing on another shroud of smoke as it shrank. Then it was gone, and Mal stood in its place.

Not caring to look or tend to the mess behind her, Mal urgently rushed to Evie, nearly shoving poor Jay into another wall and out of the way. 

“Oh god, Evie! Are you okay?” Pale and shaking hands ran all over Evie’s body, fully making sure she was safe and unharmed. 

Mal stopped at her shoulders, where many pairs of snake bites and their marks had started to surface. Evie winced a little at the touch, with all her senses now back to being fully operational, so was the feeling of physical pain. Mal held a hand to her cheek, having Evie’s warmth steady the trembling, and for a split moment, Evie even leaned into the touch.

Evie wanted to speak, desperately so. She saw how fearful Mal was of herself. Evie wanted to hold her and say that she was not afraid, and she was about to as she opened her mouth, but Mal had beat her to the draw.

“Evie, what the fuck happened?! Why didn’t you stay in the room?!”

“I..just..” Her brain was still a bit foggy and any of the real words she wanted to say worked against her all at once.

Mal’s emotions, however, were still on a rampaging whirlwind, as all her fear and worry for Evie allowed itself to boil over. She retracted her hand and stood to look into her red-brown eyes, “I didn’t want you to get hurt! I _told you_ to stay there!”

That sobered her up pretty quickly, “I just...I don’t know!” she huffed, trying to better understand and explain her reasoning, “ I’m tired of being treated like people’s priceless little toy! I’m tired of being pushed and pulled around and being told what to do! I am my own person!” in hindsight, she knew she must sound ridiculous, like a toddler on a tantrum, but all these pent up feelings had to get out sometime; sadly for her, they weren’t the right ones she had truly wanted to express.

“Evie, I was trying to protect you!” Still coming down from her inner dragon’s loaned power and rage, Mal had to try and not get herself too worked up again, however, tasks like that were much easier said than done, “If you would have just stayed there, everything would be fine!!”

“Fine?!” _Oh, no. No no no_. Evie could feel it coming, “Is this fine?!” she didn’t want to say it, “This is a fucking nightmare!” But she could feel it coming out her throat, something she didn’t mean, “I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF THIS!!” 

Mal flinched and recoiled back like she had just been stung. In fact, a sting would have been a much more welcome feeling instead of this sudden sword through the heart. Turns out her fate was to be slain after all. After all this time, all of her fevered attempts, trying to show how deeply she can love and wants to be loved, it was all for naught. Evie hated her and what she had done, she still wanted out, and with what had just all gone and happened, Mal couldn’t blame her. She’s a monster, an unlovable freak of nature, a demon,... _a beast_. And beautiful princesses such as Evie do not love beasts, they fear them. Mal had sunken so far deep, memories from earlier in the morning were nothing but a lucid dream.

Evie, small and quiet, gasped at her own words and the anger behind them. Words she had shouted. Words she did not mean. There was a fraction of truth, she didn’t ask for this, but it was now that she found out she might want it. But the words that had been said, could not be perceived that way at all, and the sharp reaction of hurt was abundantly evident in Mal’s eyes. Evie brought a hand to her throat, cursing herself, and wishing she could rip it out for what it had done.

“Mal…” she felt awful. Mal is all alone, and not able to travel anywhere outside her realm. She just wanted someone to be with, and someone who _wanted_ to be with her in turn. Evie had only recently come to that realization, and apparently she had come a little too late. She reached a hand out towards Mal, the first initiating gesture she had made towards the other girl, and it was one out of pity and regret. And Mal coldly turned her back at the sight.

The demi-god sullenly dragged her feet away and over to her throne. Kneeling down so she could access the space, she reached into a hidden compartment located on its side and pulled forth her mirror. Turning and trodding back, she glanced once up to Evie, something icy and dull, then back down to her accessory. With one hand gripping at the base of the handle she took the other and enclosed it around one of the large pearls, twisting and snapping it free. Evie could have cringed at the destruction of such a beautiful ornament, but she just couldn’t bring any thoughts or feelings completely to the surface.

Mal tried her best to choke back her oncoming painful sobs and tears. She took Evie’s hand and set the pearl gently in her palm. Feeling that song in her head, but his time, of a different and more painful tune to the beat of heartbreak.

_A million thoughts in my head_

_Should I let my heart keep listening?_

“Then go” she whispered darkly.

Evie shook her head, Mal had gotten everything all wrong. But her rejecting gesture was something Mal didn’t catch, “What? Mal n-”

_I know it’s time to say goodbye_

“GO!”

Evie’s true thoughts or feelings were never fully or accurately conveyed, nor could they be, for the next thing she knew, there was a force against her fingers, Mal’s hand moving and guiding them to curl and crush the pearl in her fist. Mal looked away as she did it, tears of hurt and heartbreak finally falling free. Evie didn’t know what was happening as a cloud of light dust surrounded her and an invisible force dragged and pulled her away. The floor beneath her and everything that surrounded became blurry and swirling. She understood then, that the pearls were a way out. A way out she now suddenly didn’t want. Dark phased to light and shapes and figures around her started to vanish, except for the last remaining one that lingered.

“Mal!” She cried, not wanting to let go.

Mal stood there in front of her for a moment, her already pale skin fading and becoming transparent. Her beautiful green eyes were losing every bit of vivid color that made them so. This isn’t right, she can’t leave now. Evie’s heart shattered and sank as she saw the nearly there Mal and her gentle face alter and twist with intense and aching despair. Mal turned away, and Evie saw the faintest glistening of heavy tears as they fell, upon the cheeks of one who never cried. 

The blur of dark and deep purple became that of light lavender, then became no more.

_So hard_

_To let go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this took so long!! but man this was a monster of a chapter to write! please as always let me know your thoughts, opinions, general comments, and whatnot. Thank you guys for being so patient, and I hope it was worth it!


	10. Chapter 10

A new ground rose up to meet Evie’s unstable legs. With such a dramatic shift, her entire body suddenly felt ten times heavier, and all that intensely crushing gravity had her collapsing down to her knees. However, instead of tanned skin meeting with warm stone, like she had come to find familiar and welcome, bare knees came in contact with damp and chilly grass atop hard soil. Breathing fast and anxiously, Evie gripped handfuls of the grassy surface in her hands, pulling and feeling the tiny blades and soft soil culminate underneath her short nails. Evie’s mind, and the world along with it, was violently spinning and swirling, eventually coming to a sudden, head aching stop. With how much her mind was reeling, combining with the way all of her insides were twisting and adjusting, she felt incredibly nauseous. If she didn’t know any better, especially with the way her stomach was churning, she would have been sick right then and there; but even her barely lucid mind knew that now was certainly not the time. She could still see that ever fading green of Mal’s teary gaze from within the dark of her own tightly shut eyes, still hear the strenuous hurt of Mal’s voice. Mal, who had finally sent her home, all because Evie had been a fool with feelings misunderstood. 

In fact, Evie still didn’t quite understand what she was feeling just yet, but she found it was new and scary, yet _ ,  _ light and wonderful _ ;  _ she did know it was  _ something.  _

Something she wants to feel again.

Yet still, she didn’t understand the hot, salty tears flowing in broken rivers down her cheeks, and she most certainly did not understand this sort of pain. This new, unfamiliar pain of a vice, gripping and macerating her poor heart, and a stiffness in her bones that kept her coiled tightly in upon herself and plastered to the ground. Her head ached and pounded painfully, throbbing in tune to the sting from the various bites on her bare shoulders, and she couldn’t even bring herself to take a sparing look at where she was now; however, she knew for sure it was not where she wanted to be. 

It was cold here, just when she was finally getting used to the warm, it's just as dark, but with no gentle light of magic to keep it from swallowing her whole, and above all, it was painful, with no hope for that shade of violet to come and ease it away.

Her barricaded and self-protected heart, one that had been battered and beaten from the very beginning, and after a long resistance, had finally had its defenses taken down, and through very unexpected means; she let someone in, possibly a little too fast, and let them hold it, she let them heal it. And it was ironically she, herself, who had caused it to break all over again. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Another dreary night was nearing the corner, rearing its looming darkness and coming to a close. Another evening alone, another night Evie had been missing.

The clanging and chattering of overworked and overly social college students echoed loudly in the enclosed dining hall. The reverberating noises and occasional obnoxious laughter was harshly beginning to wear on Carlos’ already sleep-deprived brain. Nearly every day, every night, he had been up and searching constantly and tirelessly for any sort of clue or lead as to where Evie could possibly be, or who exactly it was who had taken her hostage. Since the very night Evie was taken, the strange boy clad in leather, looming in darkness, holding a defenseless Evie, all ingrained as a scarring image, and the boy's voice continuously rang in his ears,

_ “What Mal wants, she gets” _

For such a brawny and muscular boy, the one who had snatched Evie, his voice was rather gentle and mellow, and Carlos found his thoughts drifting for a moment in remembrance. But as quickly as he had strayed, he just as well snapped back to his main focus. Evie, and that name.

Mal, something short with plenty of room for ambiguity. It had been personally branded and burned into his brain, such a name along with the image of Evie, being taken against her will, occupying every thought that formed. 

For hours he searched, for days he couldn't sleep; taking to the internet, Carlos searched that name, those three letters, countless times, over and over. He visited numerous websites containing lackluster articles and low-quality websites that had even just the mention or reference of the phrase, but ultimately he came up with next to nothing. The deepest he had gotten was seeing the name pop up under a very thorough and extensive website regarding greek mythology, a name of malevolence that stood in the deepest depths of hell. Having never really been his forte, Carlos indifferently brushed off any relations to mystical beings or monsters of the like, moving on with his unsuccessful searching. Who or  _ what _ ever Mal is, it’s as if they didn’t exist at all, that, or they’re so far under the radar that a serious stunt like kidnapping could be easily executed with no notice. 

But Carlos did notice. Every night he noticed; seeing the dreadful scene of Evie, helpless and restrained, replay over and over in his mind’s eye. Carlos had, of course, gone to the authorities, stumbling in, disheveled and muddy, searching out any figure who would lend an ear to his tale. With each plea only gaining the slightest bit of attention, unfortunately, the retelling of such a scene, about his best friend with blue hair magically disappearing into thin air, taken by a strange boy whom he did not understand, whisking her away in smoke; every word was met with strange looks from cold eyes and harsh brush offs from even colder shoulders. This particular area was the poster town for goodness and charity, the only crimes that were actually committed never pushed beyond a petty theft or a mild speeding ticket, a serious offense such as kidnapping was practically unheard of. Seeing that any higher authority here had proved their jobs to be nothing but a bad joke, Carlos, with a heavy huff, had made the righteous decision that he was completely on his own.

Finally escaping the suffocating atmosphere of nagging noise and unfavorable crowds, Carlos felt as if he had just been freed from a zoo of anxiety, stepping into the brisk nighttime air, letting the chill wash over his face and give a good perk up to his tired senses. Shoving his hands sluggishly and woefully into his back jean pockets, he slugs one foot in front of the other, absentmindedly beginning his lonely trek back to his dorm. 

Not caring to count every crack in the pavement this time, Carlos tilted his head up to have a refreshing look at the sky instead. His eyes met with a welcome sight, as the stars had finally decided to make a comeback tonight, twinkling and shining bright in the once often barren dark sky. They had been awfully elusive for days, giving a justifying feel to his despair. With every dragging step he took, Carlos began to count the endless number of stars in tune to his shuffling, even connecting the lines and tracking the forming of constellations along the way. It was when he was nearing the 24th star, that something shifting on the adjacent campus lawn had caught the downward corner of his eye. Usually, there’s little to no activity during this in-between time of the night, especially out on the cold, wet, lawn.

Deciding to let his curiosity take place over his usual sulking, Carlos boredly veered his path over towards the obscured bundle on the grass. The campus lights were dim, and it was rather difficult to make out just exactly what was on the ground, especially with the night’s shrouding curtain of darkness, seeming to blend all colors into one. As he slowly neared, Carlos could begin to barely make out a figure, one who was curled very tightly in upon themselves. He found they were dressed in black, explaining why they were so hard to see, making whomever it was blend completely into the dark. His worn-out sneakers dragged into the soil with every step until he was a mere few feet away, then a sound had made its way to his ears; barely contained sobs, small and meek, a sound he found to be shockingly familiar. It was then that he caught in the light, the waves of deep blue.

At that moment, Carlos swore his heart had stopped. At first, there was a strong wave of denial, not truly believing what he was seeing, and categorizing his thoughts to be nothing but sleep-deprived delusions. He was well aware that when you lose someone, especially someone close, your mind plays awful tricks, spending the first few painful weeks seeing whomever you lost around every corner you turn. He held his short breath, willing for his blood not to run completely cold, and shut his watery eyes tight. He pinched his lids so painfully close together, squinting within the black until he saw a new set of stars. Carlos couldn’t let himself fall into false hope. Maybe there was no one there at all and it was simply another unlawful mind game. Yet, small cries still reached his ears, each little sad and strained whimper clawing into his senses, almost as if to very discreetly, but willingly plead for help. He begrudgingly opened his eyes, and still, the figure was there, and still, they had that same familiar head of blue. His short breaths drew into shaky ones and he took a quick glance around the darkened version of the college campus, scanning for any clue as to where Evie if it truly was her, could have possibly come from. However, there didn’t seem to be a pebble out of place; it’s as if she was simply dropped from the sky, or rose up from the ground below. 

As much as his fears poked and prodded, Carlos couldn’t delay his inevitable discovery any longer; he sunk down to his knees, leaning and peering at an angle to try and catch any confirming glance of the weeping girl’s face. His hands nervously shook, bringing them to hover just above tensed shoulders, in which, with his eyes now adjusting fairly to the dark, he saw now looked significantly drained of her usual olive complexion, fading into more of a pale tone.

“E-Evie?”

Suddenly, the soft pains of crying had stopped. Carlos waited anxiously as the girl stiffened and tensed even further, tightening her grip on the fist fulls of grass she had clenched between her fingers. The fast beating of his nervous heart drowned out the uneasy silence from the inside out, feeling the beat even through the tips of his ears. As the figure continued to remain still, Carlos had thought for a moment that he was indeed mistaken, the blinding loss of his best friend really taking a toll on his brain. Those few short seconds that passed without a response felt like long, painful hours, until, finally, the weak and defeated figure raised its head.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Every part of her body swelled and constricted with hurt, Evie felt like she could barely breathe. The ringing deafening her ears had finally come to slow down, decreasing from loud and violent church bells to a gentle buzz of a hum. Her thoughts remained blurry and unclear, taking far too long to even comprehend the new sound of a voice, one very familiar. She heard her name, not called by something serpentine and venomous, or by someone gentle and musical, but by someone very close to her, someone she had normally felt safe with. Her mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that she was finally home, she was even still having trouble processing the whirlwind of events that unfolded not so long ago; of Medusa, of a dragon, of Mal. The truth was, bizarre as it may seem, Evie did not want to be home; she didn’t want Carlos’ sweet voice or repetitive comforting, no matter how much she loved him, all she could think about, all she wanted now more than anything, strangely, was Mal. 

The gravitating weight dragging down her head could not even compare to that crushing her heart, and as to why, she couldn’t even comprehend. She finally looked up, feeling a wave of cold night air combatively nipping at the burning heat in her cheeks that were now surely red, splotchy, and streaked. Teary eyes looked to whom had kneeled before her, and for a moment within the newly foreign cold, eyes glazed over with overwhelming and emotional tears, 

Evie’s vision had betrayed her. 

Having now become quite accustomed to the dark, she had thought she’d seen a glance of pale. The flash was brief but vivid. Evie saw her, through bleary tears and a scrambled brain, she swore she had just seen Mal. Bright green gazing right into her, soft features worried and concerned, reaching for her. 

Without a thought, Evie lunged forwards, using every last drop of strength she had, grabbing tense shoulders she thought belonged to the purple-haired girl she had come to fondly know.

“Mal?!” she cried desperately. Evie just had to hold her, to apologize, to tell her just exactly how she and her mixed-up feelings truly felt. “Mal, I-” 

“Evie!”

The voice that returned, however, was not airy or light and it didn’t sound in the oh so musical way that Evie had discovered she really likes. “Evie, it’s Carlos.”

Evie blinked back furiously burning tears, so many coming up once again, trying and threatening to repeatedly spill down her cheeks. Her face fell from a desperate and eager apology to a sad and slightly frightened confusion as the vision of Mal faded for the second time that night; however this time, it was replaced with the sight of Carlos kneeling worriedly next to her. She knit her brows and squinted the excess blur of her sad vision away.

“Carlos?” she managed weakly, her voice cracking under the pressure. Evie remained in an incomprehensible state, staring blankly ahead as suddenly there were strong arms around her, wrapping her warmly in a familiar embrace.

Finally, with the confirmation he needed before him, Carlos had thrown himself around his lost best friend, now magically returned. “Oh god, Evie!” His usual cheerfully strong voice, one that had once acted as Evie’s sturdy wall, cracked and wavered through sobs of relief. "You’re back! I-I was so worried and- and scared out of my mind! I thought-” he cried as he hugged her stiff body tighter, “I thought you’d never come back, that something terrible....” his shaky voice trailed off, not even wanting to return to such a dark place.

After his rambling, there was silence. While Carlos couldn’t have been more overwhelmingly happy to have Evie back and safe, he started to feel something was off. Evie always loved and cherished his hugs, turning to him when she’s scared or feeling down, clinging on to protection and safety. However here, now, her demeanor seemed to have altered quite drastically; her body remained stiffened and cold, not to mention she had barely spoken but two words to him like Carlos was a stranger to her. He felt her breathing quicken and rapidly change against his chest. Her stiff tension turned into limbs thrashing and pushing weakly, yet forcefully, to get away. 

“No!” she yelped.

The realization of truth had finally sunk into her mind, burying deep, hitting rock bottom. She was really back home. Evie pushed and fought uncharacteristically against Carlos, forcing him away like one of her nightly terrors. Sputtering and shrieking, the shaky girl clamored to her feet, shoving her best friend to the ground as if he weighed nothing at all. Her legs were wobbly and unstable, having her first few steps waiver, but she had just enough clarity to catch herself before she could collapse completely back to the hard ground. Although, it was certainly no help that her feet kept catching and entangling with the long mesh train of her dress. 

Breathing short and fast, Evie paced the lawn, darting her brown eyes in every possible direction.

“Mal!” she pleaded.

“Mal, please!!” Evie screamed to the empty sky, “I didn’t mean it! I-” her cries grew weak, straining her throat until it was painfully raw. Tears finally flowed relentlessly again, coating her eyes, glassing them over, until she was blindly stumbling and falling to pieces, back on the ground.

“MAL!!”

For a moment, Carlos sat in a daze, Evie never had that much strength to push him over to the ground before, in fact, she had never pushed him away at all. He watched with wide, concerned eyes, seeing his once refined and well put together friend begin to violently unravel. Witnessing her scream and cry, not to him, but to an unanswering sky, a blank space before her. Of course, he recognized the name, the phrase he had engraved into his mind, and thought it strange that Evie would now be crying out to it, to whoever had taken her, with such emotion Carlos had never seen before. However, the name now was the least of his concerns.

Their positions now switched, with Carlos coming to stand on his feet as Evie collapsed to a kneel on the cold grass in a broken panic. He was rushing to Evie’s side in an instant. The poor girl was now unconsciously shivering, not only was the lawn cold and damp, but the season was on its harshest shift into winter, and Evie was sitting exposed in the biting cold, her old clothes she was last seen wearing gone, and now replaced with only nothing but a short black dress. 

Without a thought, Carlos shrugged out of his old red and white varsity jacket, a little worn since having kept it from high school, and draped the hefty garment over Evie’s tense shoulders.

She was crying still, a bit muffled from being buried in her icy hands, but somehow her sobs had become more intense. Evie had never cried this way before, usually her tears were rough and rugged, releasing her pent up emotions from past experiences. This sort of weeping was different, like a deep wound, crying for something passionate, something or some _ one _ lost. 

The briskness of the dropping night temperature nipped at Carlos’ now bare arms, but it couldn’t possibly compare to what Evie must be feeling, if her constant trembling is anything to go by, even with the addition of his jacket.

“Evie…”

He approached and held her carefully, much to Evie’s dislike, and now felt entirely how intense her shivering had become. Her slim body was unnaturally warm, but the outside cold was quickly bringing her down to a dangerous low. Slowly, as to not too badly startle her, Carlos guided his gentle hands to pry Evie away from herself, bringing her so she was no longer leaving, what were undoubtedly nail marks on her sides. Carefully, he rested his hands beneath Evie’s forearms and applied gentle pressure and guidance to lift the resisting girl to her feet. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he cooed, slipping into his easing voice, knowing questions and high strung worry was the last thing Evie needed right now, given her seemingly traumatized state. For now, his only focus was her, to get her safe. After a good minute of resisting his help, Carlos was happy to see Evie finally complying by getting on her feet, “Let’s get out of here. You’re home now, Eves.” He sighed heavily in thought to himself, eyes straying sadly for a moment, “We’ll figure this out.”

Then, Evie froze, and her eyes fell as blank as her mind. Home was something still difficult for her to process. Not too long ago she had wanted to be home, to escape, more than anything, but now, something has changed. 

Out of all those who had claimed to have traveled to hell and back, Evie was positive she was the only person who actually wanted to return. 

Mal hadn’t even given her the benefit of the doubt, thoughts too numbed by her own fear and dread of herself, sending Evie away, far away, before she could speak, and right when she was close. So close to  _ something _ . Evie felt like she should be mad, infuriated by people thinking for her yet again, though she also felt she should be happy, to be glad that Mal and her terrifying, ravenous world was out of her life, but she just...wasn’t. 

There was a new feeling beneath the surface, one that far overpowered that of any anger or spiteful glee. At some point, within her numbered days back down with Mal, Evie had come to develop certain feelings for that tiny purple-haired girl, feelings she had never experienced before. It was unfortunately only now when she was cast so far away, that she was realizing she had them, and what exactly they could be. She would have never thought it, especially with what little time she spent with her, but Evie had fallen. And now, it was hitting her all at once, every second Evie was away from Mal, her heart would hurt, it would ache in a most empty and longing way. That shocking green of Mal’s beautiful fading stare, a voice once confident and sleek now pitiful and hurt, big eyes full of foreign tears, all of it was still fresh in her mind; and Evie wanted nothing in this, or any, world more than to kiss those sad tears away.

“Evie…?”

She felt a nudge to her shoulder, trying to pull her back up from deep water, to guide her forward to safety, but with repressed emotions rising and spilling, her body remained in its stiff statued position. 

Carlos tried again, ensuring to keep his patience from wearing thin. From her displaying actions, Evie clearly wasn’t in a clear or stable state of mind; he paused for a moment, considering what available options there are to somehow get Evie help. Her frantic actions continued to worry him, and ultimately Carlos found himself at a loss. S _ mall steps _ , he thought and takes a deep, steadying breath,

“Evie, it’s freezing out here, you have to let me get you inside.” 

“No!” Evie sharply cried, fighting to free herself away from Carlos again, pushing him to stumble backward and his jacket to slide off her shaky shoulders, dropping to a bunched pile on the ground. 

“This isn’t- I-” Evie cried out again to the sky, brown eyes whizzing so fast that all scenery melded into a giant dark blur. 

Carlos wouldn’t let himself just stand and watch, he had to keep trying to ease Evie out of her state of overt shock. However, with all of his tried attempts failing, his options were running slim. He stressfully brushed his fingers through his messy bleach locks, feeling the pressure building with him trying to keep a level head. Carlos had helped Evie through many of her panic attacks and breakdowns in the past, but he’s never seen anything unfold quite in the way he’s witnessing now; culminating to a point where his worry could be mistaken for frustration. 

“Evie, Stop! Look at you, you’re exhausted and need to at least get inside and rest! You have to let me help you!!” 

His tone was stern, but Carlos still approached with caution and care, hoping to place a hand on Evie’s bare shoulder to help, but just before he could reach, his offer was harshly swatted away.

Evie spun heavily on her bare heels, making marks in the sod, and traded looking hopelessly into the sky to look nervously to Carlos, almost angry even. Her brows furrowed in frustration whilst her body shook with cold and fear.

“I don’t need to rest! I- I need to get back!”

She took another step forward, this time more intimidating as if she were to cling to Carlos and vigorously shake him until he could understand.

Mal was still back there, sixty feet under, alone. All Evie could, all that she wanted to

comprehend now, was that she needs her. 

But that next step towards Carlos was her last as the darkened world around her started to spin and the air itself felt as if it was rapidly thinning, Evie licked her dry lips and swallowed hard. 

There was a sudden and strong taste of metal spreading in and along the roof of her mouth, like rusty nails piercing her tongue and raking into her teeth. 

Her recurring urge to vomit was again suppressed by the return of the crushing pressure within her skull, feeling as if her head was being bashed in, or split open; even bringing the ringing to return and scream violently in her ears. 

“Sh-she…” Evie weakly tried to explain, but she felt a warm trickle form upon her upper lip. 

Metals were mixing together and unbearable heat was rushing to every inch of her face. Evie used the back of her icy hand to swipe away the new moisture on her face, feeling the two extreme sensations of hot and cold clash and saw her hand come back painted with a streak of crimson red. 

The stream coming from her nose began to flow steadily heavier, and soon everything tasted and felt like blood. Evie’s malnourished and meek mortal body wasn’t able to easily handle many of the harsh and foreignly magical experiences thrust upon it, especially in such a short time; and now, finding herself back within her mortal world, everything was finally catching up and taking its heavy toll.

Feeling severely lightheaded as everything spun violently, Evie stumbled and collapsed into Carlos’ readily available arms. Her frail body shook and drops of blood splattered and fell onto his hands and forearms, leaking from Evie’s nose, painting his freckles a new shade of red.

This time, Evie didn’t push away the gentle arms around her, she couldn’t. Her body had given up, forcing itself into surrender. She breathed uneasily as she thought back again to her recent experience, enduring the horrors of hell, and the unexpected joys she found in it as well. Memories and visions were painful, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as darkness crept and began to take over. More tears fell and glided down her cheeks to mix with the blood. Finally letting herself lean into Carlos for the first time that night, Evie buried her face in his warm chest. 

In a sense, her original scheme had worked, she had broken the girl’s heart and gotten back home. She parted her red stained lips, and it was with deep, dripping regret she weakly uttered, 

“What have I done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has stuck by QOTU through her long hiatus. I've been going through quite the burnout and block, and I'm so, sooo sorry this took so long (and hopefully you all still find this worth reading). I hope you enjoyed this most recent chapter and as always I love all of your lovely comments if you choose to leave any <3

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the official Queen of the Under playlist on Spotify!   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/622lWAEqph1xIBZ5vDV2cI?si=Xnwl_2ZZT9m359OK_TlgqA


End file.
